Por favor, compórtate
by AnisMoonMaker
Summary: Mimada y caprichosa, así es Sakura Kinomoto. Tiene todo lo que ella desea, menos un trabajo estable a sus 25 años. Su papá harto de tal situación le pide que se "comporte" y consiga algo por sí misma. En la busqueda de ese empleo,hay una empresa donde el trabajo acepta ¡únicamente hombres! Ella acepta el desafío, pero no contaba con su atractivo jefe. ¿Qué le depara a Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas! Si si se que he dejado trabajos inconclusos y que no he pasado por aquí, pero son vacaciones! Así que me he decidido empezar con otra historia, de la pareja que más me gusta. Prometo que lo acabaré y no lo dejaré por nada. Ni por tanto trabajo que se me presente.

Es algo nuevo que quiero intentar, espero y funcione. Y que les agrade! No sé si será Catergoría "M" eso lo veré mediante avance la historia, (lo más probable es que sí) jojo.

Comenten! Necesito sus sugerencias.

Los personajes no me pertenencen. Pero en esta historia ficticia si(¿) Sakurita ha cambiado un poco! No la odien. Se que la amarán! ; 3

Un beso! Y abrazo.

 **Por favor, compórtate.**

En la gran ciudad de Tokio el ruido de los autos parece pasar desapercibidos entre la multitud de la gente que pasa y tropieza y parece no importar si su hombro a golpeado con el de alguien más. Trabajo y más trabajo se respira en ese aire.

Pero el trabajo no necesariamente se respira en otra oficina.

-¡No me toque, viejo maldito!- Se escucha el grito de una señorita.- ¡Degenerado!

-¡A mí no me hables de esa manera, mocosa malcriada!- Dice un señor de una edad ya grande, tocando su mejilla que se encuentra enrojecida.- ¡Mira lo que haz causado!

Y una señorita de largo cabello castaño se aprecia, con ojos verdes llenos de enojo.

-¡Puede irse al demonio! ¡Viejo raboverde! ¡Yo no soy una puta para que trate de tocarme!- Gritos inundan la oficia de una gran empresa. Pueden traspasar las paredes y el bullicio de la demás gente atrás de la puerta se oye.- ¡Y renuncio!

Nuestra protagonista empieza a caminar hacia a puerta, tan rápido haciendo que el resonar de su tacón pareciera perforar el piso.

-Ve a menearle el culo a otro jefe, maldita zorra.- Dice aún, tratando de quedar bien parado.- Secretaria de quinta.

-¡Pudrete!- Haciendo una ceña obsena. Continua con su camino. Al abrir la puerta, puede ver que todos están allí, esperando a comérsela con tan menudo espectáculo. Sakura sabe que ha quedado mal, y más por aquel pervertido que ha tratado de sobrepasarse con ella. Pero nadie le creerá.

 _Mi papá me va matar… De nuevo._

Todos los trabajadores abren paso al raz que ella camina, ninguno habla, almenos no de frente, porque murmullos tiranos se escuchan.

-¿Qué tanto miran?- Despota dice Sakura, sabiendo que han de decir sandeces.- Imbéciles.

Es la segunda vez que la han despedido, y no por ineptitud. Si no, acosos desmedido ¿Será acaso que el tener una cara bonita y cuerpo es pecado? ¿O es mala suerte?

 _Tendré que decir adiós a todos mis caprichitos, maldición._

-Que se jodan todos.- Balbucea por lo bajo, y un puchero se visualiza. Entonces un susurro aún más bajo se hace presente.

-Por favor, compórtate.

Sakura abre sus ojos. Sus sentidos se han puesto alertas. La fragancia elegante que se ha percibido, recorre el pasillo. Se gira y ve solo la espalda de un hombre que sigue su camino.

-¿Y quién se supone que eres tú?- Frunce su ceño con disgusto y sigue con su camino desdichado.

 _¿Cómo comprare esa bolsa que vi en esa revista si no tengo ni mi primera paga y mi papá me mandará al carajo?_

Y nos damos cuenta que las preocupaciones de uno mismo, no son las que otros piensan.

\- _1 mes después –_

Entre revistas de moda, evolturas de golosinas, y la mejor ropa de marca se encuentra una gran cama entre sabanas de seda, una linda y larga melena castaña esta. Feliz y despreocupada. Ni siquiera se ha de acordar de aquel pequeño incidente.

-Esta bolsa de Gucci se ve divina.- Hojea un revista de moda. Por que si hay algo que ame verdaderamente son las cosas caras y cosas caras que se ven bien en ella.- Definitivamente la compraré.- Sonríe de par en par.

Sakura Kinomoto, con 25 años, es quizá la persona más afortunada en todo Tokio. Es bella en todos los aspectos, tiene un padre y un hermano que se preocupan por satisfacer cualquier capricho suyo, dueños de una importante empresa productora de partes de autos. Con tal se de seguir así, es capaz de no abandonar su comodo y dulce hogar.

-Mimada y caprichosa.-Susurra humildemente.- Exactamente lo que absolutamente nadie quiere a su lado.- Tomando un chocolate con sus labios.

Repentinamente se escucha tocar la puerta de su habitación.

-Pasen.- Dice sin siquiera mirar hacia la puerta. Sumergida en su biblia de la moda.

-Sakura.

Es la voz de su papá. El señor Fujitaka Kinomoto.

-¡Oh, papá! H-Ho—

No termina la oración y una avalancha de papeles se hace presente en su cama, tapando así las revistas regadas.

-¿Eh? ¿Y esto que es?- Pregunta Sakura levantándose de rodillas en su cama. Han perturbado su armoniosa paz.

-Esto señorita.- Señala autoritario su padre.- Son empleos disponibles y llamarás a cada uno de los números hasta que encuentres un trabajo ESTABLE. Si no, te echaré de casa, niña malcriada.

-¡Pero papá! ¡No fue mi cul—

-¡Por favor, compórtate Sakura!

Sakura crispea al escuchar de nuevo esas palabras. Siempre le ha dicho eso.

Desde que mamá ya no esta.

-Ya tienes 25 años, no es posible que sigas viviendo aquí o que no hagas absolutamente nada… No te pareces en nada a tu hermano Touya que—

-Sí sí sí, Touya esto Touya el otro. ¡Deja de compararme! ¡Yo soy Sakura!- Furiosa.- Y esta bien, conseguiré un empleo y dejaré de darte molestias.- Sus ojos verdes empiezan a llenarse de lagrimas, pero no llorará.

Fujitaka se ha quedado con una línea dura en su rostro.

-Espero que así sea.- Y se marcha de la habitación.

Sakura se deja caer en su esponjosa cama y visualiza todos los papeles que hay.

-Esto va para largo.- Un largo suspiro se hace presente.

-0-

Han pasado exactamente 2 horas en su búsqueda de empleo, contando también los descansos que toma. Llamada tras llamada que hace, es rechazada, por decir que es Sakura Kinomoto. Todo empleo de Secretaría le es negado y cree saber porque es así. Aquel viejo, del cual se ha olvidado su nombre, ha ensuciado aún más la nula reputación que tuvo desde el principio.

-¿Cómo diablos encontraré trabajo si todos creen que soy una zorra?- Dice tristemente, tumbada en su cama.

 _Si mamá estuviera viva, esto no estaría pasando. Papá se ha hecho un enojon desde que ella no está… Bueno, solo conmigo._

Casi por vencida, al girar, se topa con otro papel. Es pequeño y quizá no lo habría visto por lo mismo. Entusiasmada lo toma y lee:

 _"_ _Se solicita ayudantía en clasificación de documentos de manera manual y electrónica. Igual manera, trabajos de secretariado._

 _EMPRESAS ROYAL LING_

 _Télefonos: 662 412 733_

 _NOTA IMPORTANTE…"_

-Nunca he escuchado esa empresa. Bueno no importa. Llamaré.- Toma el teléfono y marca el número. Impaciente por la operadora, pero al fin, toman la llamada.

\- Buenas tardes, Empresas Royal Ling ¿Cón quién tengo el gusto?- La voz amable de un hombre se escucha.

-Oh, buenas tardes, disculpe, llamaba para el empleo que anuncian sobre ayudantía… Y…

-Disculpe señorita, ¿Usted es la que lo solicita?- Dice el hombre del otro lado del teléfono. Sakura se ha quedado sorprendida un poco.

-Oh no, es por parte de mi hermano.- _¿Por qué he dicho eso?-_ Porque—

-Ah, es un alivio, pensé que no había leído atentamente el anuncio. Si es para su hermano, los datos para las entrevistas son traer documentación personal y referencias si es que las hay, empiezan de 9 am a 12 pm.

 _Leer atentamente el anuncio…_

Sakura baja más la mirada y es cierto, su pulgar tapo lo demás del anuncio.

-¿Señorita?

Es sacada de sus pensamientos.

-¡Disculpe! Sí escuche todo, muchas gracias. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego, para servirle.- Y cuelga la llamada.

 _¡Demonios! No leí toda la nota. ¿Qué es lo que dice?_

 _"_ _NOTA IMPORTANTE:_

 _SOLO ES VÁLIDO PARA PERSONAS DE SEXO MASCULINO."_

-¡Es una broma!- Exclama molesta.- ¿Quién demonios contrata a puros hombres? ¿Un gay?

Resignada se recuesta en su cama.

 _¿Qué haré? Es el único trabajo disponible. Pero, no soy hombre. Si no obtengo un empleo, ahora si me echarán de aquí._

Después de pensar tanto… Sakura ha decidido aceptar tal empleo.

-Todo o nada.- Pega un brinco de la cama.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por su preferencia. Aquí otro nuevo capítulo, con la aparición de más personajes.

Un abrazo y un beso!

¿Qué pasará?

 **Capítulo 2**

Después de haber tomado una decisión tanto apresurada pero con las circunstancias que indican que debió haberla tomado, Sakura está ahora enfrente de su padre, que casi ha escupido el café al escuchar ciertas palabras.

-Papá, me voy de la casa.- Dice Sakura sin más.

Fujitaka sigue incrédulo ante esa noticia.

-Pero, Sakura ¿A dónde irás? Porque—

-Iré a vivir al departamento junto con Tomoyo, ya he hablado con ella.-

 _Mentira._

-¿Y Sonomi? ¿Qué opina?-

-Qué está bien.

 _Otra mentira._

-¿Ya conseguiste empleo?

-Sip y uno muy bueno.

 _Lo siento papá._

-¿Y qué tal?- Fujitaka sigue todavía más incrédulo. Su pequeña niña mimada, ha decidido irse. No es que este bien, pero sabe que es algo muy inoportuno.

-Es de secretaria igual…Claro que no tengo dinero aún, por eso te pido ayuda con eso, después yo pagaré.

 _Sí papá, yo me independizaré y te demostraré que puedo salir adelante._

Fujitaka que sigue sentado en su sofá con aún la taza de café en su mano, resginado pero feliz de que Sakura haya tomado una buena decisión. Se pone de pie, para estar frente a su hija.

-Está bien, Sakura, te apoyo.- Sonríe gentilmente.- Mamá estaría orgullosa de ti.

-Lo sé.- Aunque ella no este aquí y la extrañé a montones, Sakura debe salir adelante.- Haré las maletas y tomaré mi coche. Me voy hoy mismo, pero ¿Y Touya?

-Él está en un viaje de negocios, ya sabes un retiro, para promocionar nuestra mercancía, no volverá en un buen tiempo.

Touya y ella, a pesar de ser casi iguales, por haber nacido el mismo día, son muy distintos aunque, de repente, entre ese metiche pensamiento, una idea brillante se torna en la cabeza de Sakura.

-Oh… ¿Un largo tiempo? ¿Cuánto?- Pregunta quisquillosa.

-Probablemente un año o menos.

Y una brillante sonrisa se hace presente.

-Bueno, luego hablaré con él. Subiré a hacer la maleta.

-0-

Marchando en el carro, con poca ropa de mujer en maletas y con mucha disposición, toma el camino hacia el departamento de su querida amiga Tomoyo. Después de haber cruzado parte de la ciudad, llega a un circuito muy reconocido en la ciudad donde se encuentran los mejores departamentos en quizá todo Tokio. Sakura estaciona su amado carro rojo y baja las cuantas maletas que ha traído con ella.

Un edificio de tres pisos, pintado de gris, que basta con solo verlo para saber que no todos son aceptados.

-Bien, tienes que estar en casa Tomoyo.- Mira por lo alto.- Tienes que hacerme un buen hombre.

Sakura entra toma un ascensor. Tomoyo, por si no sabían, además de ser hija de Sonomi Daidouji, es un reconocida caracterizadora de cine japonés e internacional, además de modista y por supuesto la mejor amiga de Sakura desde la escuela elemental.

Llega al tercer piso, a la habitación 239. Toca amablemente la puerta.

 _Estoy nerviosa, ojalá y no me diga que no. Vamos, abre Tomoyo._

Y la perilla elegante gira y por aquella puerta se asoma un dulce rostro con cabellos azulados y la sonrisa más sincera que Sakura ha conocido.

-¡Sakurita! ¡Santo Cielo!- Un chillido de emoción de aquella angelical voz.- ¡Pasa pasa!

-Espera, Tomoyo, hay algo que tengo que decirte que tienes que aceptar si quieres que entre.- Sakura traga saliva.

-Me asustas Sakura, ¿Qué es?- Tomoyo lleva una de sus manos a su pecho, porque aquella determinación la ha asustado.

-Como ves, traigo unas maletas conmigo y—. Viendo las maletas que están entre sus piernas.

-¡Sakura! ¡No me digas que te han hechado de casa!- La interrumpe.

-¡No! Es solo que—

-¡Estas embarazada! ¡Dios santo! ¿De quién es?

-¡Tomoyo!- Grita Sakura sonrojada.- ¡Claro que no! No he visto un aparato reproductor desde los libros de secundaria.

-Oh.- Suspira aliviada.- Bueno, entonces ¿Qué pasa?- Sonríe.

Sakura le hecha una mirada de exasperación. Tomoyo es siempre así.

-Quiero vivir contigo. Y que me conviertas en Touya.- Dice sin más Sakura.

-¿Touya?

-Mi papá me amenazó con quitarme todos mis caprichitos si no conseguía un buen empleo de una vez, y no me han aceptado porque todos creen que soy una zorra secretaria, pero solo encontré un empleo, de secretariado, pero exclusivamente para hombres… Y…

Sakura levanta la cabeza y se asusta a ver la expresión de Tomoyo, es espeluznante, sus ojos brillan. Ella está demasiado feliz.

-Y quería decirte si podía vivir contigo, para que mi papá no se diera cuenta además…

-¡No digas más! ¡Pasa! ¡Pasa! Te apoyaré en todo querida!- Jala a Sakura del brazo con todo y maletas.

Dentro del apartamento de Tomoyo todo esta lleno de vida, adornado por doquier, lleno de la escencia vivaz de su persona. Maniquís, pelucas, maquillaje profesional, el corazón del ingenio de la señorita de 25 años igual. Sirviendole el té a su mejor amiga.

-Y bien Sakura, dime tranquilamente que es lo que estas tramando hacer.

-Mi idea es hacerme pasar por Touya en un empleo temporal, lo suficiente para hacer que mi papá no me moleste más.

-Pero ¿Touya no se dará cuenta?

-No creo, él está en el otro lado del mundo en un viaje de negocios, papá me dijo que tardaría un año en volver…

-Es una idea muy loca, ¡Tú no pareces un hombre en lo absoluto! Menos con esos pechos.- Tomoyo mirando sus "grandes" problemas.

-Lo sé, por eso vine contigo, para que hagas algo conmigo, mañana es la entrevista y necesito ese empleo.- Susurra derrotada.- Touya y yo nos parecemos un poco…

-Sí, pero no te preocupes por eso, ¡Cuentas conmigo! ¡Te haré ver mucho más guapo que Touya!- Sonríe Tomoyo sin dudar.- Puedes vivir aquí siempre, además tu secreto está conmigo.- Toma amablemente las manos de Sakura.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo, eres excepcional.- Regalando otra sonrisa, Tomoyo es la apreciada amiga de Sakura.

-Será divertido disfrazarte de hombre, como en la obra de teatro de hace tiempo.- Una risita se escucha.

-Oh cierto! Ya ha pasado anteriormente. Lo había olvidado completamente.- Sakura esta tratando de recordar aquellos vagos recuerdos.

-Nunca lo he olvidado, lo tengo aún en mi cámara de video, y sale nuestro compañero de princesa. ¿Cómo se llamaba él?- Hace una mueca para hacer memoria de aquel singular nombre.

-Ni siquiera me acuerdo de su nombre, era algo de Syao algo así…

-Creo que él era chino.- Tomoyo agrega.- Nunca supimos que paso con su vida.

-Sí que triste, no me importa, no hay que cambiar de tema Tomoyo, ¡Hay que empezar!

-¡Ah sí!- Golpea su puño

-¡Sí!- Dice motivada Sakura, empezarán a realizar su pequeño plan.

-¡Se llamaba Shaoran Li!- Como si hubiera descubierto algo grandioso. Sakura pone sus ojos en blanco ¿Y a qué ese nombre? Nunca volvería a ver ese compañero del cual ni siquiera recuerda su rostro.

-¡Empecemos Sakurita! Vamos a comprar ropa de hombre.

-Sí.- Se levantan de su lugar, listas para salir de compras.

-¿Y cómo se llama la empresa a la cual iras?- Dice Tomoyo.

-Algo de Royal Ling.- Dice Sakura.- Ya mande la solicitud, sin foto claro está.

-Ni idea cual sea.

-Ni yo.

Y cierran la puerta del apartamento.

-0-

En otro lado en la ciudad de Tokio, en otra gran empresa de mercading, en la zona dorada de negocios. Una atractivo joven se encuentra haciendo llamadas. E interrumpen en su espaciosa oficina.

-Joven Li, aquí esta las solicitudes de trabajo que han mandado, para que las vea.

Levanta la mirada que se asoma entre cabellos castaños.

-Dejalos aquí, ahora los leeré.- Demanda.

-Sí.- Los pone con todo respeto en su escritorio.- Me retiro.

El joven empleado deja la oficina, y entonces unas varolines manos toman carpetas que están llenas de solicitantes. Toma la primera y lee entre la aburrición del silencio de la oficina.

-"Touya Kinomoto."- Lee atentamente, y se percata que no hay una foto del solicitante.- Qué idiota.

Toma un cigarro y lo enciende, sabe que esta prohibido fumar, pero en su oficina y siendo dueño, siempre es lo que él quiere.

-Mañana será un largo día.- Hecha una bocanada del humo de su cigarro y se recarga en su silla.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me encanta escribir y más si es con un público tan adorable como ustedes. Que bien que les este agradando esta pequeña travesía. No dejaré de sorprenderlas, no lo duden! Cielos estoy tan llena de imaginación! xD**

 **Las quiero. Un beso y un abrazo.**

 **Capítulo 3**

-Uf, ha sido todo un borlote. Pero has quedado bien.- Suspira Tomoyo y agita sus manos.

Ya es el día de la entrevista. Miércoles para ser exactos. La hora de la verdad pronto vendrá.

-¡Me veo bien!-Dice emocionada Sakura.- Es algo fantástico, aunque casi no pueda respirar.- Toca el pecho que ahora no se percibe más notoriamente.

En el gran espejo que esta en la habitación de Tomoyo, Sakura visualiza su nueva persona. Usa una peluca castaña, ropa holgada de hombre y lentes falsos. Una prenda especial que aprieta su pecho y hace parecerlo a la vista que no hay nada, aunque es necesario no usar ropa ajustada. Se gira hacia Tomoyo divertida.

-¿Apoco no soy más guapa que Touya?- Guiña el ojo coquetamente.

-¡Pero por supuesto!- Linda y animada dice Tomoyo.- Aunque ¿Cómo le harás con los documentos?

-Usaré los de Touya, somos casi gemelos. Así que no habrá problema.

-¿No crees que la persona que te entreviste se de cuenta?- Dice preocupada Tomoyo. Sabe que si algo llega a salir mal, definitivamente sería el fin de Sakura.

-Claro que no. Si es un hombre no creo que haya tanto problema. Espero…

-Confía en mi trabajo, nadie debería de sospechar en lo absoluto ¿Sabes quien es el jefe?

-No, ya te lo había dicho. No ha de ser importante.-

-Le pedí a una secretaría de mamá que investigará, y mirá me trajo esta carpeta con la información del propietario.- Le muestra a Sakura una carpeta amarilla.

Sakura ahora ve en su muñeca en aquel reloj masculino recién comprado ignorando por completo las palabras de su amiga.- ¡Demonios Tomoyo! Ya será la entrevista. ¡Es tarde!

-P-Pero Sakura lee esto.

-¡Lo haré cuando vuelva! Me tengo que ir.- Toma rápidamente la mochila.- Volveré pronto.- Le deposita un beso en la mejilla a su amiga.

-¡Buena suerte, Touya!- Tomoyo se asoma en la puerta despidiendo animadamente a su amiga, con la carpeta en mano y ve como aquella pequeña espalda se va.- Bien, creo que leeré esto

Sentada de nuevo en el sofá, abre la carpeta amarilla. Al ver la fotografía de aquel joven dueño y leer su nombre, salta del sofá.

-¡Es Shaoran Li!... Oh no, Sakura…

Y la suerte esta echada.

-0-

 _Dios, estoy tan emocionada, digo, emocionado. Iré a una entrevista de trabajo como Touya. Si él lo supiera quizá se quedaría calvo jijiji._

Sakura va manejando altiva y feliz en su comodo carro rojo, recorriendo las calles de la ciudad para llegar a la dirección donde el anuncio indica. Después de tanto recorrido ha llegado y encuentra el estacionamiento casi enfrente de la entrada.

 _Es mi día de suerte._

Temblorosa pero decidida, observa aquel edificio, es demasiado grande e inclusive se podría decir que es casi igual a la empresa de su padre.

 _Entonces es una empresa importante. Mi estómago me empieza a doler._

Sin alargar más la muerte. Pasa a la entrada. Y se puede ver en aquella empresa esta llena de gente, tanto mujeres y hombres, todos son muy atractivas y atractivos.

 _Y yo parezco un Nerd con esta ropa y lentes._

Caminando para tomar el ascensor. Aprieta temblorosa el botón y espera. Entonces un hombre se pone a su lado. Lo ve de reojo.

Y pareciera que ha visto todos sus sueños hechos realidad.

Muy alto. Bastante a comparación de su pequeña complexión. Portando un traje moldeado a su medida. Castaño de ojos y cabello.

 _Santo Cristo ¿Y este guaperrimo quién es? Mis mejillas se han puesto coloradas._

Pero de alguna manera se hace conocido. Y todos los del lugar empiezan a saludarlo como el "Joven Li."

 _Yay, trabaja aquí. Una razón más para obtener este empleo. Cada apretada de pecho vale la pena si te veo todos los días._

El ascensor por fin se abre y pasan los dos. Sakura sabe que tiene que ir al piso 20, pero la pena la invade al estar a solas con el misterioso chico.

-¿A qué piso vas tú?- Una voz muy grave se hace presente y Sakura reacciona estremeciéndose.

 _Parezco una niña con esa reacción._

-Y-Yo.- Aclara su voz.- Voy al piso 20.- Toma su mochila entre su brazos e instintivamente oculta su rostro.

-Entonces yo también.-

El ascensor empieza a andar. Sakura siente tensión sexual por ser una mujer oculta entre ropajes de un hombre. Además nunca había visto un hombre así. Aunque su nombre y voz se hagan conocidas.

 _Dios Dios DIOS. ¿Por qué estoy con este bombón en el ascensor? Más bien, ¿Por qué estoy como un chico? ¡ARghh!_

-¿Eres nuevo no?- De nuevo aquella voz masculina se hace presente.

-S-Sí, vengo por el anuncio de empleo.

-Oh.- Dice sin más.

-S-Sí.

-Suerte, chico.-

-M-Muchas gra—

El ascensor se abre y han llegado al piso 20. Sakura, sale temblorina de aquella batalla campal con su atracción y ve que hay muchas personas esperando aquel joven que estaba con ella.

 _Oh, adiós amor de mi vida._ Piensa con unos ojos de corderito.

Aquel piso esta lleno de personas que quieren aquel empleo, una fila llena de hombres, muy atractivos pero no como aquel que vio en el ascensor y que se ha perdido en lo grande que es el piso.

 _Estúpida peluca, el copete lo dejo muy largo Tomoyo, no veo bien._

Y choca con alguien. Golpeando sin querer el brazo de alguien.

-Ow ow ow. Me dolió.

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No me había fijado y—

-No te preocupes, pequeño.- Una singular voz.

 _¿Pequeño?_

-¿Eres nuevo no? O no me digas que vienes por el empleo.- Sakura levanta la mirada y se topa con tez palida de un joven con lentes y buen porte.

 _Pero no es mi tipo._

-Sí, vengo a la entrevista.

Sakura siente una mano en su peluca, que por fortuna no es de fibra sintética si no natural.

-Vaya, eres muy pequeño ¿Cuánto mides?

 _Y tú muy alto._

-Eh yo, bueno mido 1.63.

-Vaya, eres interesante, suerte, Li no te la dejará fácil.- Entonces se marcha aquel joven de negocios con una simpática sonrisa.

 _¿Li? ¿Acaso todos aquí se apellidan igual?_

Sakura, bueno ahora como Touya, busca el lugar donde realizan las entrevistas, y ve que es el último, y la fila es larga. Toma asiento, y espera.

 _-0-_

Ha pasado exactamente una hora y Sakura en silencio ha esperado la salida de exactamente 20 aspirantes al empleo, y todos parecen haber fallado, quedando solo ella y entra presurosa.

 _¡No metas la pata por nada del mundo! ¡De seguro ha de ser un viejito en silla de ruedas o así!_

Caminando a la puerta, da unos toques y escucha "Pasen."

-Compermiso…-Abre la puerta y se topa con el mismo hombre del ascensor, sentado en una silla negra de cuero y un escritorio en él, con una placa grabada con el nombre

 _"_ _SHAORAN LI_

 _DUEÑO DE EMPRESAS ROYAL LING INC."_

Sakura abre los ojos tras haber leído lo que dice la placa.

Y ese nombre parece resonar en su cabeza de nuevo.

-Buenas tardes.- Sus ojos castaños que contrastan con su poblada ceja y dura mirada parece penetrar aquellos lentes postizos y traspasar cualquier barrera en los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura.

-B-Buenas Tardes.

Y esa voz hace crispear cada poro de su piel.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! A todos. Aquí de nuevo yo. Me alegra bastante que sigan esta humilde historia ; u ; La hago con todo el amor del mundo y dejaré un pqueño dibujo que hice de ratos libres, se que no es el mejor, pero esta hecho con amor. E ignoren la mala calidad ;c mi cámara.

. /0eac338a2a2bbc9be2fb92991e857aa8/tumblr_nzucw2KLBN1us36rao1_

Sigan esta historia! Las quiero

Un beso y un abrazo.

Gracias por sus review omg, como no amarlas.

 **Capítulo 4**

 _"_ -¡ _Se llamaba Shaoran Li!"_

La voz de Tomoyo resuena y resuena en la mente de Sakura, con el nombre de aquel misterioso chico que esta enfrente de ella, que ya no es tan desconocido.

 _Mierda, me va a descubrir, sabrá que soy yo._

-Toma asiento.- Una mano le indica que se siente. Entonces Sakura se sienta.

Un silencio incomodo se hace presente. Shaoran toma la carpeta que corresponde a la solicitud de Sakura y empieza a leer, mientras que ella mira atentamente, pero a la vez ocultando su rostro.

 _Han pasado muchos años ¿No se ha de acordar de mí, cierto?_

-¿Por qué no incluiste una foto aquí?- Tal voz espanta a Sakura haciendo que levante su vista, y se topa con la mirada de Li y algo en su interior se mueve.

 _¿Ha sido tan guapo siempre?_

-S-Se me olvido,lo siento.- Rígidamente.

-¿Has trabajado anteriormente?

-Sí,¡No! No he trabajado anteriormente.- Los nervios parecen estar de punta.

-¿Si o No?- Dice sin verla. Shaoran solo esta ocupado leyendo la solicitud.

-No.

 _Si lo veo detenidamente, parece un amargado. Pero esta guapo._

-¿Hay algo que quieras agregar?

-Muy guapo.- Dice Sakura y a los tres segundos se ha dado cuenta de su error, rápidamente tapa su boca y la cara la tiene de mil colores.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- Shaoran ha reaccionado con una mueca desconcertante.

-¡No! ¡No! Nada, absolutamente nada.- Sigue moviendo las manos nerviosamente Sakura como si tratara de atrapar algo

Shaoran con un mohín en la cara, viendo tal escena del "chico." Kinomoto y molesto de aquel movimiento de manos. Para el movimiento de una muñeca, haciendo paralizar cualquier movimiento.

Y para su sorpresa, esa muñeca es muy delgada.

-Basta.- Dice sin más.- ¿Hay algo más que quieras agregar?- Sin dejar de sostener la muñeca que su mano rodea completamente, ve a través de esos lentes, unos ojos grandes y verdes.

 _¿Los hombres tienen los ojos grandes?_

Sakura se queda congelada y analiza rápidamente la situación y con un movimiento brusco se aleja de aquel agarre.

-¡Necesito este empleo, señor!- Poniendose de pie y azotando las manos en el escritorio haciendo que su ex compañero de elemental abriera sus ojos.- ¡Se lo ruego!- Hace una reverencia.

Shaoran levantando una ceja y desconcertado ante la actitud de aquel "Chiquillo." Se levanta de su lugar para quedar a la par.

Pareciera como si se hubiera topado con alguien interesante

Que le recuerda a alguien más.

-Claro que podría darte este empleo, pero, ¿Qué aportarías de bueno a esta empresa?- Cruza sus brazos para reafirmar su autoridad.

-Bueno, pues…

 _Piensa rápido, maldita sea Sakura._

-Sé escribir rápido a mano o electrónicamente y siento que tengo todas las aptitudes, señor.- Segura y decidida contesta.

-En tu curriculum dice que has estudiado relaciones exteriores y negocios internacionales, ¿Por qué alguien con tanta capacidad se interesaría con un empleo de "Asistente."?

Shaoran se ha interesado, ni siquiera sabe porque sigue hablando con él, si a los demás a los 20 minutos estaban afuera.

-Porque he decidido…Tratar con este trabajo.- Sakura sabe que la han cuestionado lo suficiente

 _Estúpido Touya, ¿Cuándo estudio tanta cosa? ¡Yo ni sé nada de eso!_

Como lo hemos visto, son hermanos, casi gemelos, pero no son nada iguales.

Ahora en aquella oficina sigue presente una batalla de miradas. Sakura ya no sabe que más decir como "Touya." Y como si fuera poco, se ha topado, con el que hace unos momentos ahora consideraba "El hombre más guapo." Y que es un jefe, y para terminar…

A un hombre que sin duda alguna conquistaría

Porque sigue siendo muy guapo.

-Está bien, joven Kinomoto.- Rompe el silencio Shaoran.- Tendrás el puesto. Mañana empiezas.

El semblante de Sakura ha cambiado automáticamente al escuchar aquellas palabras. Una gran sonrisa se asoma en su rostro.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Enserio?- Podría hacer brincos de alegría, pero correría el riesgo que aquella faja especial pudiera soltarse y hacer notar sus tributos.- ¡¿Lo dice Enserio?!

Shaoran vuelve a sorprenderse con la actitud de aquel muchacho ¿Cuántas veces van que me sorprendo? No puede evitar pensarlo.

-S-Sí es enserio, Kinomo—

Es interrumpida su frase cuando de repente aquel pequeño hombrecillo se mueve de su lugar y se dirige hacia donde esta él y lo abraza.

Shaoran se siente tenso.

Un hombre lo esta abrazando.

Un hombre al cual le faltan como dos cabezas para alcanzarlo.

Sakura se separa y ahora toma ambas manos de su nuevo jefe y las agita animosamente.

-De nuevo, muchas, muchas gracias, jefe.- El brillo de sus ojos se puede apreciar aunque tenga los anteojos.- No se decepcionará, lo juro.

Entonces tímidamente se empieza a retirar de aquella oficina. Caminando hacia la puerta animosamente.

-La entrada es a las 8, Kinomoto.

-Sí, jefe.- Una media sonrisa y abre la puerta. Entonces choca con alguien de nuevo.

-¡Oh! Lo siento mucho.-

-¡Hey! Otra vez tú, pequeñin.- Sakura reconoce esa voz al instante.

-Ah, hola.- Levanta su mirada y es aquel muchacho con el que ha topado al salir del elevador.

-¿Te fue bien?- Pregunta amablemente. Y Sakura se da más cuenta que es guapo.

-Sí. Mañana nos vemos ¡Hasta luego!- Se despide rápidamente y sale.

Aquel muchacho entra a la oficina de Shaoran y cierra la puerta.

-Hey, Li.

-¿Qué pasa, Eriol?

Eriol Hiragizawa, con 27 años, también empleado de la empresa y maneja la oficina de relaciones exteriores, es mejor amigo de Shaoran. Se conocieron cuando iban a la universidad.

-¿Fue contratado aquel pequeñin?

-¿Pequeñin?

-Sí, el que acaba de salir de aquí.

-Ah, Kinomoto, Sí, ha sido contratado.- Dice Shaoran sin más, sosteniendo aún el curriculum en su mano.

-Vaya. ¿No crees que es muy adorable?- Dice divertido Eriol, esperando alguna reacción de su amigo. Shaoran solo le lanza una mirada indiferente.

-Uy perdón. ¿Cuándo empezará a trabajar?

-Mañana mismo. ¿Quieres ir a la cafetería de la esquina? Tengo hambre.

-Claro, vamos compañero.

Shaoran deja la carpeta con el curriculum en su escritorio para salir lo ve por ultima vez, no puede evitar también que es "Adorable." Como ha dicho Eriol.

Pero tal vez sea porque le recuerda a una chica.

Que alguna vez quiso.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! ¡Felices fiestas! Acá en mi país ya pasó la navidad y noche buena, pero no esta por demás desearles los mejores deseos, Espero y se le hayan pasado de maravilla público bonito ; )**

 **Aquí otro capitulo de su serie favorita, no me pertenece pero esta historia si e.e (¿ Los momentos que han pasado en el anime o manga estan distorsionados en esta historia, así poquito, casi ni se nota. Pero es para seguir la línea de tiempo de manera correcta. Al fin y alcabo, es un fanfic (; ͡°_ʖ ͡°)**

 **Un beso enorme y un abrazo!**

 **Capítulo 5 (Narrado por Shaoran)**

 _"_ _Este día me iré de Japón, para regresar de nuevo a Hong Kong. De verdad no quiero irme,_

 _De verdad no me quiero alejar de ella._

 _Estoy feliz de que haya venido a despedirse de mí en el aeropuerto._

 _Quiero que ella sepa mis sentimientos apropiadamente_

 _Que eso lo que le dije en el parque no piense que fue broma._

 _-Sakura… Gracias por venir a despedirte.- Mis mejillas están coloradas._

 _-De nada Li. Eres mi amigo. Aunque.- Mira a otros lados.- No hayan venido los demás conmigo, todos tenían compromisos._

 _Si Sakura supiera que ya me he despedido de ellos, y solo quería verla solo a ella ¿Qué cara pondría?_

 _-No, descuida…-Mi corazón palpita como un loco. Es ahora o nunca.- Sakura… Yo.._

 _-¿Sí?_

 _Mantengo aún mis manos en los costados, están sudadas._

 _-¡Oh! ¡Shaoran! Espera, te tengo un presente.- Busca en su mochila y saca un pequeño peluche.- Ten, cuídalo mucho._

 _Y me regala una bella sonrisa._

 _Soy el chico más feliz de todo el mundo._

 _Entonces no puedo esperar más._

 _-¡Sakura! ¡Yo..! ¡Yo te q—_

 _-Shaoran, me tengo que ir. Lo siento muchísimo.- Toma mis manos rápidamente y un abrazo.- Tengo que ir a cuidar a mi mamá al hospital._

 _-¡Espera! Tengo que decírtelo…_

 _-¡Luego será!- Sonríe.- Puedes mandarme una carta.- ¡Hasta luego!- Da la vuelta y comienza a caminar._

 _-¡Sakura! ¡Me gustas! ¡Me gustas muchísimo!- Grito tan fuerte que todo el aeropuerto escucho, y las personas se han quedado sorprendidas y agraciadas ante tal escena._

 _Mi cara esta tan roja que ni siquiera me atrevería verme a un espejo._

 _Sakura se ha girado y me ve sorprendida. Sus ojos brillan y una sonrisa se asoma._

 _-¡Yo también!_

 _Mi cara esta sorprendida igual ¿Enserio? ¡Enserio también le gusto!_

 _-¡Yo también me gusto Li!¡Tu también me gustas jeje! ¡Ten un buen viaje! ¡Chau!- Agita su mano emocionada y me dedica la ultima sonrisa que quizá vuelva a ver._

 _Y me he quedado aquí, de pie, apenado, con un regalo de la chica que quiero mucho._

 _Y la primera que me rompió el corazón._

 _Y ella ni siquiera lo supo."_

-¡Shaoran! ¡Hey!- Una voz me ha sacado de mis pensamientos y es la del molesto Eriol.- ¿No me estás escuchando verdad? Cabrón.

Estamos comiendo tranquilamente, pero de repente aquellos recuerdos han golpeado mi mente.

Desde que ese chico se presentó.

-Sin haberte escuchado, estoy casi seguro que solo hablabas de la mujeres con las que te acuestas.- Me dispongo a darle una probada al filete de pescado que nos han traído.- Las mujeres no lo son todo, Eriol.

-A veces si pienso que eres gay, como lo publican las noticias por internet y diarios. ¿Acaso no te interesa alguien?

Lo fulmino con una mirada. Para responder secamente.

-No. No son de mis gustos las mujeres japonesas.- Sigo comiendo, realmente esta bueno el pescado.

-¿Y las chinas?- Dice sin voltear a verme por textear con su celular.

-Ninguna en particular.

-El chico nuevo que trabajara con nosotros, ¿No crees que es lindo?

Casi me ahogo al no masticar correctamente cuando escuche eso.

-¿Lindo? ¿Kinomoto? ¿Qué diablos te pasa? El gay pareces tú.

-Solo era un comentario… No sé, nunca había visto un hombre así. No me digas que tu no pensaste algo parecido.

 _Solo cuando tome su mano._

-Pues no, no tengo porque estar pensando en él.

-Quizá si me aburro de las mujeres pueda tratar de probar nuevos horizontes.- Eriol sonriente comienza a comer. Incredulamente lo veo.

-Vete al demonio, enfermo.

Eriol se ríe resonando en el restaurant. Él siempre ha sido así, desde que lo conozco. Me cae mal, pero no puedo evitar necesitarlo.

Y también tenerle cariño, aunque sea un poco.

-0-

Después de haber terminado comer con Eriol, y areglar unas cosas en la oficina, la jornada de trabajo. Por fin podré irme a casa nuevamente. Tomo mi BMW y manejo hacia mi casa. Tranquilamente, recorriendo la ciudad. Pero de repente he pensado que debería de pasarme a comprar un nuevo traje, para el próximo viaje a Osaka.

 _Ahora que lo pienso, ese chico también tendrá que venir conmigo en ese viaje._

Tomo un atajo y llegó a una tienda de trajes. Es mi favorita. Estaciono mi coche y me dirijo a la tienda.

Siento que algo vibra en mi saco. Es el celular. Rapidamente trato de sacarlo y al seguir caminando choco con alguien.

Es una chica. Supongo

-¡Disculpeme! No era mi intención, señorita

Ahora que miro de forma detenida, no es una chica. Si no un hombre

-¡No, no, no pasa nada!- Ha levantado la mirada y es nada mas y nada menos que Kinomoto.

-¡Jefe!- Dice sorprendido

-Oh eres tu. Lo siento te he confundido con una mujer, Kinomoto.

 _Es porque eres muy pequeño._

-¡No se preocupe, jefe! Quizá es por mi estatura.- Ríe un poco.

Bajo mi mirada y veo que carga una bolsa de la tienda a la que entraré.

-¿También te gusta comprar aquí?

-S-Sí, es una de mis preferidas. ¿Usted comprara aquí?

-A eso venia.

Estamos platicando frente a frente. De nuevo me he percatado de su pequeña forma. No dejará de llamarme la atención.

-B-Bueno, jefe, yo me iré. Nos vemos mañana. ¡Hasta luego!- Se despide de mí

 _"_ _-¡Luego será!- Sonríe.- Puedes mandarme una carta.- ¡Hasta luego!- Da la vuelta y comienza a caminar."_

La sonrisa de Sakura azota mi cabeza ante tal gesto de Kinomoto.

Y cuando menos lo pienso, he tomado su muñeca. Impidiendo que se vaya.

-¿Jefe?

Entonces suelto rápidamente su muñeca. Para excusarme le invento una mentira.

-¿Me acompañas a escoger un buen saco?

Kinomoto me mira extrañado. Pero después me da una sonrisa.

-Claro.

Entramos a la tienda. Dentro de ella y con la ayuda de Kinomoto he escogido un traje azul marino. Salimos de la tienda y con lo poco que he tratado a Kinomoto me he dado cuenta que es una persona muy agradable.

-Gracias por haberme acompañado, Kinomoto.

-De nada jefe, es un saco muy genial.- Sonríe tímidamente. Y de repente me siento un poco extraño a su lado. Caminamos hacia donde esta mi coche.

-Bien, entonces ahora si. Hasta mañana jefe.

-Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Kinomoto. Eres agradable.- Sonrío y lo tomo de su hombro.

Entonces, si mis ojos no están empañados, juraría que sus mejillas se han puesto rojas.

Pero quiero dejar que eso ha sido una ilusión.

-Esta bien, Jefe Shaoran.

Y cuando pronuncia cada letra de mi nombre, la incomodidad se ha vuelto más notoria en mi. Quito la mano de su hombro.

-Hasta luego, Kinomoto.- Me subo a mi coche y él comienza a caminar en la acera. Arranco el coche, pero de repente he pensado que quisiera platicar más con él.

Es solo porque se me ha hecho una persona muy agradable.

Entonces acerco más el coche y de manera lenta hasta alcanzar su caminar lento. Él se da cuenta de eso y voltea a verme.

-¿Quieres ir a beber algo?

-Pero… No nos conocemos muy bien jefe.

-Para eso es. Vamos, sube.

Un poco indeciso, pero al final lo acepta y sube.

-¿Conoces algún lugar?

-Claro.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Classic Bar. Siempre voy a ahí con mis amigas.

 _¿Amigas?_

-Oh, y no sales con ¿Amigos?

-Oh sí, perdón, era también con amigos jeje.

Ignorando un poco lo que acaba de suceder, enciendo el carro de nuevo y ahora si para manejar largas distancias.

-Vamos allá entonces.

-0-

Hemos llegado al lugar y concretamente es un bar, un bar sereno, ambientado con música en vivo y como su titulo lo dice, son canciones "clásicas" tanto japonesas u occidentales.

-Es un bonito lugar.- Digo mirando los alrededores.

-Lo es.- Sonríe Kinomoto.- Vamos sentarnos.

Tomamos una mesa que esta en medio y nos sirven aperitivos. Tiempo después pedimos bebidas. Comida no, porque los dos coincidimos que a habíamos comido algo previamente.

-Definitivamente me caes muy bien, Kinomoto.-Digo dándole un trago a la bebida preparada que nos han dado.

-Es agradable que sea asi conmigo y usted igual, jefe Li. No parece un ogro como había dicho.. omm. Eriol… creo que asi se llamaba.

-Eriol es un imbécil. No creas nada de lo que él dice.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Ha dicho imbécil! ¡Pftt!- Se ríe muy fuerte Kinomoto. Y si no me he equivocado, se esta poniendo ebrio.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto preocupado. Quizá él es muy perceptible al alcohol.

-De maravilla.- Sonríe de par en par, con las mejillas coloradas.

Sí, sí esta ebrio.

-Es mejor que nos regresemos.

No me había dado cuenta lo mucho que hemos tomado. Es porque yo soy de larga racha. Además es como si lo hubiera emborrachado.

-¡N-No! Bueeno… ¡Deja me tomo! E-Esta…- Y toma una ultima bebida preparada que había quedado en la mesa de solo un trago. Y pone su cara en la mesa.

-¡Kinomoto!- Le hablo, pero al parecer se ha quedado dormido, sus cachetes se han puesto más colorados y los lentes pareciera que se le quisieran caer.

 _Creo que se ve muy adorable así._

Extrañado de nuevo por aquel pensamiento. Lo llamo de nuevo y no contesta y ahora que se que esta inconsciente, me paro, pido la cuenta, pago y lo tomo con cuidado. No puedo llevarlo del hombro porque no esta de mi altura, y decido cargarlo.

Ya casi no hay nadie en el bar y no pueden ver la vergonzosa escena.

 _Realmente no pesa nada._

Al momento que lo estoy cargando, puedo ver que mis manos rodean muy bien sus muslos y cintura, su cintura es muy estrecha.

Igual de estrecha que la de una chica.

Llegando al carro, lo coloco en el asiento del copiloto. Pongo su cinturón de seguridad. Y de repente habla.

-J-Jefe…- El aliento a alcohol se percibe. Pero no desagrada.

Me ha extrañado un poco. Por casi me lo ha dicho de frente.

-¿Qué pasa Kinomoto?- Es como un universitario en su primera borrachera.

-Eres muy guapo.

Me he congelado ante tales palabras. Es extraño que un hombre me diga que "Soy guapo"

-Estas borracho… En realidad soy un ogro.- Sonrío.

He acabo de colocar el cinturón, cierro su puerta y rodeo el coche para entrar.

-Bien, te llevaré a casa. ¿Dónde vives?- Volteo a mirarlo.

Se acerca a mí. Se ha quitado el cinturón en el lapso que no estaba en el coche. Esta muy cerca de mi cara. Puedo ver sus ojos grandes atraves de sus anteojos. Sus bonitas pestañas que revolotean.

Sus mejillas rosas y labios húmedos

¿Qué carajos estoy pensando?

-¡Eres más guapo de cercas Jefe!- Sonríe de par en par.

Mi corazón se ha parado un momento. Pensé que é iba a besarme

-¿Dónde vives?- Digo serenamente para cambiar el tema. Ya he puesto a andar el coche.

-División de departamentos Tokio Hills.- Dice serenamente y voltea a mirar la ventana, aún adormecido.

Manejo hacia donde me ha dicho que esta su hogar. Tardo varios minutos en llegar hasta que por fin hemos llegado.

-Ya llegamos Kinomoto.

-Oh, genial.

Ambos nos bajamos a la par y quedamos frente a frente.

-Gracias por acompañarme. Ve a descansar, que mañana será otro día.

Kinomoto no me contesta, tiene la cabeza agachada, mirando hacia el piso.

-¿Kinomo—

De repente se escucha el sonido sordo de la bolsa de compras suya. Y unos delgados brazos están colgados de mi cuello.

Y siento unos suaves labios, rozando los míos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chicas hola! Feliz año nuevo, bonitas. Aquí otro capítulo. Jeje que bueno que les está gustando mi enredo amoroso gay (¿ Síganme apoyando. Las quiero mucho Perdón por la tardanza! La cancion es de Anna Tsuchiya se llama Dance with me por si gustan escucharla, la pusé porque es sexy jajaja xD**

 **Un beso y un abrazo!**

 **Capítulo 6**

Shaoran se encuentra en completo shock. Sosteniendo suavemente los hombros de Sakura que además de borracha, por si fuera poco, lo ha besado.

Y el pobre aún piensa que es un hombre.

El silencio de la noche se hace presente en el estacionamiento. Sus labios aún están unidos. Parece no molestarle, y cuando sus sentidos han reaccionado, dispuesto a quitarlo de su lugar, el rostro de su nuevo compañero de trabajo, cae poco a poco.

Se ha quedado dormida.

-H-Hey ¡Kinomoto!- Nerviosamente sostiene su cuerpo, entonces e ha dado cuenta que ha caído en un largo sueño. Shaoran sigue todavía con la sensación del roce de aquellos labios.

Un débil sonrojo se asoma por sus mejillas. Mientras levanta sin ningún problema a Sakura, con nerviosismo aún. Mirándola con ojos que ni siquiera él se explica.

Ve más de cerca su rostro, y se le hace aún más conocido ¿Por qué será? Se pregunta varias veces. Inconscientemente se ha acercado a su rostro, y una emoción inexplicable se ha sumergido en él, pensando cosas que quizá no debería. Hasta que de pronto un grito lo ha sacado de sus oscuros pensamientos.

-¡Touya!- Es la voz de una mujer. Gira y se topa con una chica de cabello negro como la noche. Se le hace conocida. Muy conocida. Se acerca hacia donde están ambos.

-¡Oh cielos! ¿Está ebrio?- Dice preocupada.

-Sí, salimos a tomar y se ha quedado dormido. O al menos eso parece...- Mira como ella se ha acercado y lo toma poco a poco de sus hombros, arrebatándolo de sus manos. Sosteniéndolo de un hombro.

-¡Muchas gracias por traerlo a casa!- Dice mostrando una ilustre sonrisa.- Buenas noches, ¿Joven?- Haciendo alusión a su identidad.

-Jefe Li.- Dice serenamente, ningún sentimiento anterior ahora está en él.

-¡Oh! Jefe Li, muchas gracias, entonces. ¡Hasta luego!- Se despide y se gira con Sakura parcialmente desmayada por el alcohol.

-Espera ¿No nos conocemos usted y yo señorita?- Dice Shaoran, tratando de buscar una respuesta de porque ella también se le ha hecho conocida. Tomoyo se queda quita y se gira sonriendo.

-Puede ser, Joven Li. Tokyo es una ciudad muy grande.- Sonríe y se gira para seguir su camino. Poco a poco va desapareciendo con "Kinomoto" en sus hombros. Hasta que han entrado a ese edificio.

Shaoran, se gira y se da cuenta que su nuevo empleado a dejado la bolsa de sus compras tirada en el suelo. Él la recoge y sube a su carro. En el volante, sin encender aquel coche. Pensando si aquella chica sería la novia de él.

-0-

Es la mañana siguiente y muy temprano un dolor de cabeza levanta a Sakura. Parece no recordar absolutamente nada. En su cama y ya con la pijama puesta. Se ha levantado para ir por un vaso de agua o jugo. Tomoyo ya está de pie y haciendo el desayuno.

-Tomoyo, buenos días…- Toca su cabeza en señal de que el más mínimo rayo de luz causa molestia. ¿Y por qué no? Si se siente con la peor resaca del mundo.

-Toma, Sakura, un poco de jugo y esta pastilla.- Se acerca Tomoyo a entregarle aquello y seguir con el desayuno.

-Gracias.- Sakura toma la pastilla y toma asiento en la barra de la cocina.- Tomoyo… ¿Recuerdas que paso ayer? ¿Cómo llegue? No recuerdo absolutamente nada.

-Te trajo Shaoran. Está muy cambiado, no se parece a aquel chiquiillo.

-¿Te vio? ¿No supo que eras tú?- Pregunta Sakura nerviosa, tomando aún el jugo de naranja que pareciese el elixir de los cielos.

-Sospecho de mí, cuando salí por ti, cuando llegaste. Pero le dije que quizá solo nos habíamos visto en la calle.

-¿Enserio? ¡No recuerdo nada! ¿Llegue bien? ¿Todo está bien?

-Sí, linda, no te apures. Quizá deberías de ducharte, se te hará tarde.- Tomoyo sonríe, pero Sakura, sospecha que trama algo entre manos. O al menos sus pensamientos la hacen pensar.

-Tienes razón, deja me baño rápidamente, ¡Gracias por la pastilla!- Sakura sonríe y va rápidamente al baño. Mientras Tomoyo seguía riendo, y sirviendo ya el almuerzo.

Sakura, mientras esta en la ducha, piensa que es algo bueno que no hayan descubierto su plan, inclusive aunque no recuerde algo más, de habérsele topado en aquella tienda de ropa.

 _Cierto, ¿Dónde está la bolsa de la ropa que compré ayer? Le preguntaré a Tomoyo cuando salga._

Ya habiendo tomado la ducha y colocándose una bata, camina hacia la cocina para preguntarle a Tomoyo de aquella bolsa.

-Tomo…- Sakura se sorprende al no haberla visto. Camina más y en el refrigerador hay una nota pegada.

 _Sakura, tuve que salir más temprano, hay una cita en el teatro donde trabajo para la caracterización de los chicos. Come cuidadosamente y te deseo lo mejor este día._

 _Tomoyo._

Sakura hace un mohín con su boca. No menciona nada de la ropa, así que tendrá que buscar algún otro cambio. Almuerza con calma pensando que Tomoyo es una excelente cocinera y sin ella nada de esto serviría.

 _Creo que extraño un poco tener sirvientes. Y a mi papá quizá._

Rápidamente, se cambia, con ropa de un "chico de oficina" colocando su largo cabello de manera adecuada para que la peluca luzca reluciente. Faja colocada, para ocultar sus pechos y aquellos pantalones que no hagan ver que tiene caderas. Un último vistazo y sale a su primer día de trabajo.

Saliendo del edificio y tomando su amado carro. Lo enciende y sale en búsqueda de su salario que le permitirá comprarse esos caprichos a los cuales estaba tan acostumbrada.

-Bien, empecemos este día, cariño.- Le dice hablándole a su coche. Enciende el estéreo y de su memoria usb, adorna la mañana una de sus favoritas canciones, de también, una de sus artistas favoritas.

 _I feel so good tonight  
My body is burning now  
The party just begun  
The rhythm's gonna start_

Cantando al igual que su cantante _. El día de hoy será fenomenal._

 __

 _Everybody, hurry up  
You don't need to be shy _

Sin querer, se le ha aparecido como un fantasma, su amado jefe. Que es atractivo.

 _Oh gosh, you caught my eyes  
I don't care who you are  
Oh you're so hot_

Esta canción definitivamente, le quedaría a él.

Porque es fantástico.

 _Baby, is this love or illusion?_

 _Be with me_

No había visto a alguien igual, o quizá sí, pero no recuerda donde.

 _I want to spend this night with you  
Come on, come on_

¿Qué se sentiría que unos brazos igual de Fuertes que los del jefe Li te abrazarán?

 _Just dance with me!_

¿O qué te besaran?

Sakura, sacada de sus fantasías, ha llegado al trabajo, un poco triste, apaga su estéreo y aquella canción rítmica. Lo estaciona, baja y entra.

 _Es mi primer día oficial, todo tiene que salir bien._

Saluda a las personas que se le acercan, animosamente, conocida como "el chico nuevo" al tomar el ascensor se topa de nuevo con su jefe Li que también lo toma.

-¡Jefe! ¡Buenos días!- Saluda animosamente.

Shaoran se ha estremecido al ver a su nuevo empleado tan pronto. Sorprendido quizá por lo que sucedió anoche.

-Hola, Kinomoto. Buenos días.- Saluda sin más.

-Al parecer llegamos igual.- Dice Sakura feliz. Feliz por tener empleo, no ser descubierta y haberse topado a su atractivo jefe con el cual fantaseaba hace poco.

-Sí, hoy hay mucho trabajo por hacer.- Dice secamente mientras internamente se pregunta ¿Cómo rayos lo saluda tan fresco después de haberle robado un beso?

¡Y siendo hombre!

-Eso es genial.- El ascensor ha llegado al piso para empezar el día.

-Kinomoto, aquella es tu oficina y los documentos que están ahí tienen que estar ordenados y llamar a las personas que están en ese lugar, como tú eres el encargado de tomar mis llamadas, primero me consultas a mi y te diré si tomaré esa llamada o no.

Sakura esta emocionada, y sonará extraño, pero en cada orden que le ha dado su jefe, suena como una orden divina.

Y claro, también cada orden implica ese dinero que trata de tener.

-¡Entendido!- Sakura se gira para encerrarse en aquel cubículo.

-Suerte.- Dice en apenas un susurro Shaoran, que ella alcanza a escuchar. Sonríe y entra a su pequeña oficina.

Y dicho y hecho, esta todo lleno de papeles por ordenar. Números que no tienen final, pero no será tan difícil.

Porque en este trabajo, no habrá algún pervertido que trate de acosarla. O almenos que sea gay.

Sakura sumergida en aquel trabajo, el teléfono que conecta con la oficina del jefe Li, suena.

-¿Sí? ¿Se le ofrece algo jefe?

-Ven para la oficina. Es para entregarte algo.

-Está bien.- Sakura cuelga el teléfono y ve su avanzado trabajo. Por primera vez se ha sentido de utilidad, como si al fin superara un poco a su cerebrito hermano Touya.

 _Sí mi papá viera todo lo que estoy haciendo, sonreiría y mamá estaría orgullosa de mí._

Dispuesta a salir de allí. Su teléfono celular ha sonado. Es un mensaje.

 _Es de Tomoyo ¿Qué habrá pasado?_

Lo abre y quizá hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho en este momento.

 _Ayer, "borracho" vi como besabas a tu atractivo jefe, Sakurita. No tuve tiempo decírtelo en la mañana. Pero ¡Controlate más! Si no descubrirá que eres un mujer con deseos indecorosos._

 _PD: Llegaré tarde. Besitos ;*_

Los lentes falsos pareciera que se han caído solos de la impresión, sus ojos más abiertos que nunca obviamente, un sonrojo hasta las orejas. ¡Tonta Tomoyo! ¡Lo hizo para molestarla! ¿Un beso? ¡No lo recuerda para nada! ¡Por estar completamente ebria!

¡Dios mío! Y ahora que tiene que ir para su oficina. ¿Cómo lo verá a la cara? ¡El jefe Li piensa que soy gay! ¡Dios! ¡Dios!

Sakura, temblorosa, sale de su pequeña oficina, con el valor sacado de quien sabe dónde, para verle la cara a su jefe, que por si fuera poco, le ha robado un beso. Y ni siquiera ella lo recuerda. Siendo eso lo más triste.

 _¿Quién no se acordaría de haber besado a ese bombón?_

Toca sutilmente la puerta y escucha la voz que dice "Adelante." Insegura entra y lo ve sentado en su escritorio con una bolsa de ropa en el. Sakura la reconoce, es la bolsa que ella tenía.

 _¡Llévame Dios!_

-Kinomoto, quizá no recuerdes mucho lo de ayer, por el pequeño "festín" que tuvimos, te emborrachaste, te desmayaste y dejaste la bolsa de la ropa que compraste. Es esa.- Señala Shaoran con una pluma.

-Oh sí, si la veo.

 _No mencionó nada del beso. ¡Es genial!_

-Tómala, es tuya.

Sakura se acerca al escritorio y la toma. Shaoran le sonríe, y ella igual.

-Muchas gracias jefe Li.

-De nada.

-P-Pero, gracias por todo lo de ayer.- Toma aire Sakura.- Por dejarme acompañarlo en la compra de su ropa y al haberme invitado a tomar, y a pesar de haberle causado molestias, para llevarme a mi casa.- Mira Shaoran.- Y darme la ropa y por no decirme nada de que lo besé ayer… Es una muy buena perso…

Sakura se ha tragado sus propias palabras. Shaoran ha dejado caer la pluma que sostenía. Ambos abriendo sus ojos ampliamente.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- Hace miles de referencias hacia Shaoran. Ha metido la pata de mil maneras. Sus lentes se han caído de tanto bajar su cabeza. Sakura se agacha para agarrarlos

Shaoran se pone de pie, y le ayuda a entregarle sus lentes. Sus manos han tenido un roce. El corazón de Sakura esta vuelto loco, y no se puede atrever a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ten, Kinomoto.- Dice Shaoran, con toda la seguridad.

-G-Gracias.- Se los coloca rápidamente y se pone de pie. Shaoran a la par igual.- De verdad, siento mucho mi comportamiento ayer… Yo… No sabía… que hacia…- Sin levantar su cabeza aún.

Shaoran, no sabe que sentir. Todo lo ha tomado por sorpresa, pero al "verlo" así, su corazón lo empieza a invadir una sensación de ternura. Puede ver el sonrojo que trata de ocultar en sus orejas.

Entre aquella abismal estatura que los separa. Sin poder, hacer alguna otra cosa. Se iguala a la estatura de Kinomoto, llegando a su oído.

-Entonces, por favor, compórtate.- Susurra. De tal manera que Sakura levanta su rostro y han quedado en corta distancia. Intercambiando miradas, de tal modo que pudieran contarse las pestañas de cada uno. Una tensión se puede percibir.

 _¿Dónde he escuchado esa voz antes?_

Quizá milímetros son los que separan ahora sus labios.

Sakura desea estar igual de ebria, para poder arrancarle mil besos y echarle la culpa al alcohol.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola mis amores! Aquí otra actualización del fic que más aman! No saben lo feliz que soy cuando leo sus rew. Me anima muchísimo a seguir con la historia, que tiene para más. No pensé que les gustaría, ya que es muy arriesgada xD Siganla y yo con gusto complaceré.**

 **La voz cuando se refiere Sakura, es al primer capítulo, donde se topa a Shaoran. Así que ya se conocían. ;D**

 **Las quiero. Un beso y un abrazo. Aquí dejaré un link de un dibujo mío, que se me ocurrío y que quiero y sea de apoyo en la historia xD ojalá les guste y se pueda ver :3 (** **www. tumblr blog/anismoonmaker) Tiene espacios, porque por alguna razón fanfiction no me acepta la dirección, ustedes se lo quitan! porfas y le ponen el ".com" al final de tumblr c;**

 **Capítulo 7**

No hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que, en estos momentos, pareciese que el tiempo se ha detenido. Solo para ellos dos.

Shaoran, está perdido en aquello ojos esmeralda, grandes, para un hombre. No sabe porque ha dicho esas palabras. Ni porque él está a escasos milímetros de su rostro.

Quizá si las cosas fueran diferentes, él estaría tumbando ese delgado cuerpo hacia su escritorio.

Pero quizás no tienen por qué ser diferentes.

-Kinomoto… Y-Yo…- Dice Shaoran, a punto de perder la cabeza por sus sensaciones.

-J-Jefe…- Sakura, con su corazón vuelto loco, cerrando poco a poco sus ojos.

Cuando por fin, sus labios iban a tocarse, afortunadamente, o no. Alguien toca la puerta. Reaccionando igual, separándose rápidamente antes de que la puerta se abra y sea Eriol él que ha interrumpido su momento.

-¡Hey! Shaoran, venía a decirte que-. Sakura pasa veloz a lado de él, con su bolsa en la mano, abandonando así la oficina. Eriol se sorprende.

Shaoran está recargado en el escritorio. Con una enorme nube de pensamientos.

-¿Qué hacia el pequeñín aquí?- Entra a la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Le… daba unas ordenes.- Shaoran, tratando de recuperar la compostura que había perdido antes.

-¿Ordenes? Pareces un ogro. Pobresito.- Dice divertido.- En fin, quería decirte que ha estado hablando Mei… De nuevo.

-¿Mei? ¿Qué pasa con ella? Toma asiento.- Shaoran pasa a su escritorio y Eriol igual.

-Quiere venir a trabajar aquí a Japón… Obviamente para verte.- Eriol se recarga en la silla y divertido empieza a girar en ella.

-No veo el inconveniente que quiera trabajar en Japón, ¿A qué trabajo?

-Aquí en la empresa, claro.

-Mei no sabe hacer algo más que perder empleos. Y aquí no hay algo para ella. Todo esta ocupado.

-Deberías, su padre es un importante accionista a esta empresa.- Eriol sigue "Girando" en la silla.

-Deja de hacer eso, me molesta.- Arremete Shaoran.

-¿Por qué no solo la besas? ¿O pasas una noche con ella? Pobre, tanto tiempo persiguiéndote y no le das una señal.

-No lo haré si no me gusta, no soy tú.- Shaoran, toma unas hojas de trabajo, que se refieren al próximo viaje de la empresa, a Okinawa.

-¿Acaso eres gay?- Eriol deja de girar y lo mira seriamente. Shaoran traga en seco al escucharlo.- ¡Mei Ling es divina! Guapa, buen cuerpo, millonaria. ¡Y tú que lo desperdicias!- Sigue alardeando de aquella Mei Ling.

-No, no lo soy. No me fijo en ella porque simplemente la quiero como una amiga, como siempre lo ha sido.

-Lo que pasa aquí es que no superas a aquella niña que te rechazo cuando eras un mocoso. Nunca te he conocido una querida. Puedo presentarte muchas que se mueren por estar contigo.- Mira pícaramente a su amigo, del cual siempre se ha preocupado.

-No estoy interesado en salir con chicas.- Toma una hoja Shaoran y se la entrega a Eriol.- Toma, es un formato que tienes que llenar, es necesario para el viaje.

-¡Cielos! ¿Cuándo será?- Toma emocionando la hoja.

-Será aproximadamente en un mes, si es que no hay cambios con la asamblea.

-Muy bien, las chicas de la empresa, y las chicas de playa se ven divinas en traje de baño. Bien, me voy.

-Haz tu trabajo.- Una media sonrisa se asoma en los labios de Shaoran. Debe admitir que los comentarios de Eriol, son graciosos.

Eriol ha abandonado su oficina. Dejandolo de nuevo ocupándose de todos sus pendientes. Su celular suena y suena, pero lo ignora. No hay humor para atender una llamada. Entonces, una pregunta invade su ocupada mente.

¿Qué estará pensando Kinomoto?

-0-

Por otro lado, Sakura, dentro de su pequeña oficina, está tratando de controlar su femenino corazón.

 _Hace rato, él y yo, ¿Nos íbamos a besar?_

Tocando su rostro, que esta caliente, sus labios que están temblorosos. Ese hombre causa algo en ella. Algo nuevo, algo que le da miedo aceptar.

 _Quizá debería ir a lavarme la cara ¡Siento que parezco un tomate!_

Abandona su pequeño lugar, dejando allí la bolsa que le entrego su jefe. Camina tranquila, mira hacia el suelo, siguiendo el camino hasta que topa chica.

Siempre tiene el gusto de toparse con la gente.

-¡Lo siento señorita!- Dice tímidamente.

-¡No te preocupes querida!- Dice una suave voz. Sakura se estremece al momento que le dice "querida."

-Disculpe, señorita, yo soy un chico… así que..

-¡No me fije bien! Eres un chico. Disculpame, esque estas casi de mi estatura.- Esa misteriosa mujer empieza a ser simpática con ella. Sakura la mira solo un poco y sí es casi de su estatura, pero ella es muy delgada. Y con un cabello un poco más largo que el de ella, y negro. Dando un toque con aquellos ojos castaños que pareciesen rojos.

Y lo que mas llamó su atención es aquella bolsa de marca que siempre quiso conseguir.

 _¡Santo cielo! Esa bolsa es.. es.._

Y Sakura no pudo ocultar su lado un tanto femenino.

-Su bolsa es muy bonita, ¿Es de diseñador?

La misteriosa chica se sorprende ante tal comentario, pero aún así contesta.

-¡Claro! Es bellísima ¿Verdad?

-¡Sí! Mi… ¡hermana! Quería una igual.- Sonríe.

-¿No pudo? ¿O fue porque fue edición limitada?- Aquella chica se lleva una mano en su boca. Puede llegar a pensar que es agradable el chico con el que se ha topado.

-Sí, fue por eso.- Dice Sakura desanimada, recordando el día en que se dirigía a comprarla. Y en aquella tienda no había más. No la pudo conseguir antes, porque su padre, le había quitado el dinero y en los escasos trabajos que consiguió, ahorro, pero fue demasiado tarde.

-Bueno, niño, ¿Sabes donde está la oficina de Shaoran Li?- Pregunta curiosa la elegante mujer.

-Oh, su oficina es esa que se ve en el fondo.

-¡Mei! ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Se escucha tras de ellas, la voz del joven Eriol. Que se incluye en la platica.

-¡Eriol! Vaya estas trabajando y no ligando.- Graciosa, se acerca a él y lo saluda de beso.

-No pensé que fueras a venir tan rápido, menos hoy.- Dice Eriol. Se percata de la presencia de Kinomoto.

-Pequeñín, hola.- Saluda cálidamente.- ¿Qué haces aquí con Mei?

-Me decía donde estaba la oficina de Shao.- Interrumpe Mei a Sakura.

 _¿Shao?_ Piensa Sakura.

Los tres voltean al escuchar el sonido de la puerta de Shaoran abriéndose y el saliendo. Llevaba consigo unas hojas. Entonces Sakura y Eriol, son dejados atrás, al momento que aquella chica, corre, a pesar de traer puestas zapatillas, en aquel pasillo. Su largo cabello parecía que iba a golpear su cara. Además de que una fragancia elegante se fue dejando en el camino.

Shaoran se da cuenta de que alguien viene hacia él, no reacciona hasta que tiene colgado en su cuello, unos delgados brazos. Entonces, lo besan. Aquellos papeles que tenía caen al suelo.

Todos aquellos trabajadores que estaban han visto tal escena. Eriol y Sakura igual, pero al fondo.

-Espero y le guste la sorpresa, que atrevida es Mei.- Dice divertido Eriol, que sabía que Mei Ling se dirigía ya a Japón a ver el chico que tanto ha querido.- ¿No crees que hacen una buena pareja, pequeñín?

Eriol vuelve su mirada a Sakura, que solo ve a la pareja. Sorprende a Eriol aquella singular actitud.

 _Pequeñín, ¿Por qué los miras tanto?.. No me digas que…_

No dice más Eriol, solo su característica sonrisa, adorna sus labios, mientras que Sakura, una incómoda sensación empieza a llenar su cuerpo.

Empieza a molestar su corazón.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ya llegó por quién lloraban. Disfruten el capítulo que con tanto amor e imaginación hago para ustedes. Por sus preferencias ¡Gracias!**

 **Un beso y un abrazo!**

 **Capítulo 8**

-¿Todo lo que me dices es verdad?- Dice Tomoyo probando la bebida que le han llevado a la mesa.

-Es verdad… No sé porque estoy así.- Responde Sakura. Ella y Tomoyo están en un restaurant-bar. Platicando de las cosas que han pasado este día.

-¡Vaya! Quizá si te estas enamorando de él.- Dice traviesa Tomoyo.

-¡Claro que no!- La cara de Sakura se pone roja.- ¿Cómo me voy a enamorar de alguien que apenas conozco? ¡Seré una mocosa de 15 años!

-Pues tendrás 25, pero aparentas 15. Te recuerdo que no lo acabas de conocer, linda. Él estaba enamorado de ti en la escuela elemental.

-Yo no me acuerdo de eso, vayan a ser mentiras tuyas.- Sakura da un sorbo a su bebida.- La elemental no trae buenos recuerdos por la muerte de mi mamá.

-Quizá por eso tu cerebro ha reprimido su dulce confesión, deberías de recordarlo ¡Fue tan linda! Y tu una lenta por no saber de que hablaba. Debí haber llevado mi cámara ese día.- Tomoyo empieza a divagar en su mente. Sakura la mira extrañada, pero es normal, ella es así y así la quiere.

Le ha estado contando lo que pasó en la oficina con Shaoran, y aquellos molestos sentimientos que la han atormentado, desde que esa chica llamada Mei Ling se lanzó sobre él.

 _Es atractivo, no lo niego, pero no. No me gusta ese chico._

-¡Sakura!- Dice sorprendida Tomoyo, sacando a Sakura de su mundo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Mira, mira! ¿Es acaso él?- Susurra Tomoyo apuntando disimuladamente hacia tres personas que han entrado al mismo lugar. Sakura gira y ve en efecto a Shaoran, acompañado por Eriol.

Y aquella chica.

-¿Es ella?- Dice Tomoyo.

-S-Sí… Es ella.- Dice sin más.

-¿Esa no es la bolsa que tanto querías?- Tomoyo recuerda igual aquella anécdota que le había pasado a su amiga.

-La misma.- Sakura los observa. Han tomado asiento en una mesa que esta lejos de donde esta ella. Mei Ling esta colgada del brazo de Shaoran, y él parece que no le molesta. Eriol junto con ellos, platican.

Por otro lado, en la mesa observada. Los chicos han traído a Mei Ling para que conociera la ciudad de noche. Escogiendo un lugar que recurre Eriol.

-Mei… Suelta mi brazo. Me canso.- Dice irritado Shaoran ante el comportamiento de ella.

-¡Pero Shao! No te había visto desde hace mucho.- Hace pucheros Mei. Obviamente esta emocionada por volver a ver el chico que tanto le gusta.

-Deberían de dejar de coquetear en frente de los pobres.- Dice Eriol, tomando la carta del lugar para ordenar.

-No estamos coqueteando.- Shaoran que por fin se ha librado del agarre de Mei.- ¿Qué pedirás?- Pregunta a Eriol.

-No lo sé… Mmm, deja busco a una linda meserita.- Dirige su mirada alrededor del lugar. Su mirada se detiene al toparse con una conocida cara.

 _Vaya, es él pequeñín. Y estaba mirando hacia acá._

Eriol ha visto a Sakura. Ella gira su rostro rápidamente, pero fue inútil, porque la ha visto.

Y va hacia ellas.

-¿Eriol? ¿A dónde vas?- Pregunta Shaoran al ver que su amigo se ha levantado de la mesa.

-¿Qué no ves?- Sonríe. Y se va. Shaoran lo sigue con la mirada y ve que va hacia una mesa.

Donde están "Touya" y la chica del cabello oscuro de aquella noche. Al recordarlo en su cara se asomado un pequeño sonrojo.

-¡Pequeñin! Es una agradable sorpresa verte aquí.- Eriol esta parado enfrente de la mesa, donde están Sakura y Tomoyo.

-Jefe Hiragizawa… Hola.- Sakura, muerta de la pena que haya visto que espiaba lo que hacían.

-No me llames así, simplemente dime Eriol.- Sonríe y ubica su mirada en Tomoyo.- ¡Oh! Una disculpa, señorita. Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa.- Sonríe.

-Descuide, yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji.- Tomoyo corresponde su sonrisa.

-¿Y qué hacen aquí? ¿Están en una cita?

Tomoyo y Sakura se lanzan mirada de ayuda. Sin saber que hacer, ya que nunca las habían visto así. Entonces Tomoyo reacciona de manera rápida, sin que se note su nerviosismo, apoyando a su amiga.

-Sí.- Toma la mano de Sakura.- Touya y yo somos pareja.- Sonríe cálidamente.

Eriol y Sakura se han sorprendido ante tal nunca imagino que llegaría hasta este punto. Y Eriol, que el "Pequenín" tuviera novia.

-¡S-Sí! Estamos en una cena… Mi novia y yo.- Sakura toma pronto las riendas de la situación también. Aprieta la mano de Tomoyo.

Eriol sigue extrañado por cómo se ha puesto la situación. Él solo quería divertirse molestando a él pequeñín de Touya. Pero quiere divertirse más. Así que…

-¿Por qué no vienen a cenar con nosotros? Allá igual hay una pareja.- Mira a "Touya" que ha puesto su rostro sorprendido al decir aquella mentirita.

 _Vaya que sí es divertido el niño._

-Omm… No lo sé.- Mira Tomoyo a Sakura con ojos de _"¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?"_ \- ¿Qué opinas, cariño?- Sonríe forzadamente.

Sakura igual en apuros y sin la lengua conectada a su cerebro dice.

-Sí, vamos. No pasa nada.

 _Carajo._

-¡Estupendo! Entonces vengan, no creo que les moleste a estos _tortolitos._ \- Eriol comienza a caminar y ellas igual. Aún tomadas de la mano.

Ya en la mesa. Sakura observa a su jefe y aquella chica que no deja de estar cerca de él.

Aquel sentimiento molesto empieza a crecer.

Shaoran se ha sorprendido al ver a Kinomoto, y más aún, tomado de la mano con la mujer que vió aquella noche.

Él sabe que es molesto, pero no sabe porque.

Tomoyo puede sentir aquella tensión de la que Sakura le había contado antes.

-Espero y no les molestemos.- Dice amablemente.- Yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji, la novia de Touya.- Se acurruca del brazo de Sakura.

-¡Cielos! ¡Tú eres el chico de la oficina!- Dice emocionada Mei.- Tomen asiento.

En aquella mesa ahora se encuentran los 5. Sakura y Shaoran no han hablado para nada.

-Tú novia es muy bonita, Touya.- Habla Mei.

-G-Gracias, señorita Ling.- Sakura tímida, tratando de seguir con su mentirita que se ha hecho aún más grande.

-¡No me digas así! Puedes llamarme Mei. Y tú igual Tomoyo.

-Está bien, Mei.- La sonrisa impecable de Tomoyo se hace presente.

Eriol y Shaoran solo ven como platican. Shaoran extrañamente molesto, por enterarse que tiene novia. Eriol molesto porque no se divierte como él quisiera, así que empieza.

-Pequeñín, ¿Cuánto llevas saliendo con Tomoyo?- Recarga sus codos en la mesa, sosteniendo su rostro en sus manos.

-Llevamos… Ah, pues.- Sakura cae en el nerviosismo. Es una pésima actriz, y no sabe mentir.

-¡Touya! ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas cuanto llevamos juntos?- Hace un puchero Tomoyo. Ella sí sabe actuar.

-¡Y-Yo-. Tomoyo…

Shaoran sigue sorprendido y molesto, Mei entretenida con aquella escena. Mientras tanto Eriol, divirtiéndose.

 _No sabes mentir._

-Llevamos 6 meses juntos. Y vivimos juntos.- Dice Tomoyo hacia los demás. Shaoran por fin capta. Ellos son una pareja que vive juntos. Por eso salió.

 _Duermen juntos. Y se besan…_

-¡Dios! ¿Enserio? ¡Qué envidia!- Chilla Mei Ling.- ¡Shao! ¡Deberíamos de vivir juntos igual!

Las miradas de Shaoran y Sakura se topan. Como si quisieran decirse mil cosas y a la vez nada.

-No digas tonterías, Mei. No somos novios.

-¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Vamos a divertirnos está noche!- Eriol interviene.- Pidamos la cena.

Todos toman las cartas del restaurant para pedir la comida. Entonces cuando se encuentran tomando sus alimentos, junto con bebida. La diversión de Eriol no puede parar.

Al menos no está noche.

-Oye, Pequeñín

-¿Qué pasha?- Habla entre dientes Sakura, por tener la comida aún en su boca.

-¿No tienes una hermanita llamada Sakura?

Sakura se ahoga en su alimento. Tose y tose. Tomoyo se ha quedado helada con esa pregunta, pero ayuda a Sakura no ahogarse. Por lo tanto, Shaoran casi escupe la bebida que ha estado tomando y no puede evitar pensar que es lo que estaría tramando su oscuro amigo. Mientras que Mei, no sabe de que hablan.

-S-Sí, tengo una hermana menor. Bueno, es como mi gemela.- Trata de recuperar la compostura.-¿Por qué?

-¡Shaoran!- Se dirige hacia él, con fingida emoción.- ¡Es él hermano mayor de la pequeña Sakurita!

-No digas tales mentiras. Hay muchas Sakuras y muchos Kinomoto en Japón.- Trata de lucir sereno. Porque eso no puede ser verdad.

-¿En qué escuela estaba tú hermanita?- Pregunta Mei, tratando de saber que es lo que pasa.

-Estaba… en la escuela Tomoeda.- Susurra Sakura. Shaoran levanta la mirada de su plato de comida y observa a Sakura.

-¡¿Qué pasó con ella?!- Pregunta conmocionado Shaoran.

-¿Shao? ¿Qué pasa con aquella chica?- Mei esta frustrada por no saber nada. No sabe nada acerca de los sentimientos de Shaoran.

Tomoyo estaba en lo cierto.

Él estaba enamorado de ella en aquel entonces.

-Ella…- Dice Sakura nerviosa, su corazón palpita tanto que no le permite hablar, como si golpeara sus pulmones y así le robara el aire.

-Ella está de viaje. Sakura y yo somos muy buenas amigas.- Dice Tomoyo naturalmente.

Esa respuesta hace que la inquietud de Shaoran se haga aún más grande. Su corazón no está conectado para nada con su mente, desde que Touya, ha llegado a su vida.

-V-Voy al baño. Y luego nos vamos, ¿Sí? Tomoyo.- Se pone de pie Sakura. Tiene que huir pronto, aunque sea con excusas tontas.

-Sí, aquí estaré.- Responde ayudando a su amiga.

Eriol hace un gesto de molestia porque su diversión pronto acabará. Pero aún falta.

 _Solo un poco más._

Sakura entra al baño. Se recarga en la pared, tratando de respirar de manera normal ahora. Su corazón late y late, tanto que juraría que se puede escuchar claramente.

 _¿Realmente le gustó aún? ¡No puede ser! ¡Maldito Eriol! Ha hecho todo más complicado… Si sigue así, todo se sabrá. Shaoran sabrá que soy una impostora, que soy aquella niña que tanto quiso… ¿Quiso? ¿Sí verdad? No puede ser que aún este enamorado de mí… No después de tanto tiempo._

Sakura no puede evitar llenar su mente de aquellos pensamientos, sobre el hombre que la ha perturbado completamente, que no es como cualquier otro chico que conoció. No niega que la hacen feliz.

Pero no tiene porqué sentir felicidad ahora. Sí él ya tiene a alguien más

Un poco más calmada y desanimada, lava su cara en el lavabo. Toma aire. Y ahora sí puede irse. Han sido muchas emociones el día de hoy. Al salir del baño, se topa recargado en la pared de a fuera sin más ni menos a Eriol.

-Pequeñín, haz salido del baño de mujeres.- Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibuja en el atractivo rostro del amigo del hombre que acelera su corazón. Sakura ha abierto sus ojos, se ha asustado completamente, como si el mismo demonio estuviera postrado frente a ella.

 _¡Mierda! Mil veces mierda._

-Y-Yo… Me equivoque, es que, me andaba mucho del baño y no me fije y entre y…- Sonrojada. No sabe que explicación dar para tapar su desliz. Eriol se acerca cada vez más a ella. Terminando acorralándola contra la pared.

Siente muy cerca el cuerpo de él, literalmente, está sometida. Una elegante fragancia puede percibir. Esta nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

-¿E-Eriol?- Levanta su rostro. Eriol, quita sus lentes falsos. Dejando ver aquellos temerosos ojos verdes. Grandes y verdes.

-No sabes mentir, ¿Verdad?- Se acerca al oído de Sakura.- _Pequeñín._ \- Hace énfasis en ese singular apoyo que le ha dado.

Sakura se ha quedado paralizada ante la situación que esta pasando. Siente escalofríos.

-¡No sé de qué me hablas!- Con las pocas fuerzas que tiene, quita a Eriol de su persona. Y sale corriendo de ese lugar. Dejando a Eriol, en el pasillo de aquel restaurant.

-¡Pero que divertido juguete me he topado!- Dice entusiasmado. Sonríe, llevando las gafas de Sakura a su boca.

 **(Empiezo a amar a Eriol… Creo que es un poco ¡Sádico! xDDD)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Las adoro mucho! Aquí el capítulo. Un beso y un abrazo gigante!**

 **Capítulo 9**

Han pasado exactamente dos semanas de aquella cena en el restaurant. Todo en la oficina va fluyendo de forma tranquila. Al menos para Sakura. Su jefe Shaoran esta tan ocupado organizando el próximo viaje de la oficina y demás cosas que o no sale de su cúbiculo durante todo el día, o no esta en todo el día.

No puede negar que extraña verlo y que es feliz al verlo en tan solo unos instantes cuando es la hora de la comida. Ocupada atendiendo llamadas, agendado citas etc. Cosas que hace cualquier secretaria.

Y si se preguntan por el Joven Eriol, lo ha estado evitando todo el tiempo. No recuperó sus lentes falsos, así que tuvo que comprarse otros nuevos.

Tocan a la puerta de la pequeña oficina. Sin dejar de mirar los papeles que esta llenando dice Sakura "adelante."

-¡Touya!- Una voz chillona, se escucha. Es la señorita Mei Ling.

-Señorita Mei, hola.- Dejo a un lado las cosas que hago para mirarla. Sigue igual de radiante, vistiendo a la moda y usando un perfume muy dulce.

-¡No me digas así! Acuérdate que me puedes decir "Mei" Somos amigos, Touya.- Toma asiento rápidamente.- Bien, he venido a hablar contigo.

Sakura se asombra a la seriedad que ha puesto la señorita Mei. Y si tanta seriedad se debe a algo que es más que obvio.

Viene a hablar de Shaoran.

-¿Qué pasa Mei?

-Quiero, que me ayudes a tener una cita con Shao.

Obviamente.

-¿Una cita? ¿Yo?- Sakura siente inconformidad ante tal propuesta.

-¡Sí! Tú eres su amigo. Se nota que es cercano a ti, inclusive más que con Eriol.- Sakura siente alguna extraña felicidad al que le digan eso. Sus mejillas se pueden sonrojar un poco.

-Eso no es verdad.- Sonríe tímidamente.- Además no se como ayudaría en eso.

-Ayudando que Shaoran llegue al lugar y sin Eriol. Es que mira.- Suspira tristemente Mei.- Desde que llegue salgo con él. Lo invito a salir ¡Yo! Pero siempre va con el estorbo y pervertido de Eriol, y me incomoda.

-Oh, quizá el jefe Li no quiere dejar a su amigo solo y…

-¡Tonterías! No está interesado en mí…- El rostro de Mei esta triste, Sakura siente un poco de reciprocidad ante su sentimiento.

-Bueno pero…- Buscando palabras para consolarla.

-¿Cómo es tú hermana? ¿Tienes fotos de ella? ¿Tiene novio? ¿Es bonita? ¡Más que yo!- La alabancha de Mei Ling atormenta a Sakura, preguntadole cosas que ella misma podría contestarle.

-¡No hay que preocuparse por eso! Mejor dime ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-¡Cierto!- Mei se anima rápidamente y empieza a contar el plan que harán.- Verás… Quiero que tú lleves a Shao a el restaurant de la vez pasada.

-¿Yo…?- Sakura se ha puesto nerviosa. La sola idea de estar a solas con él es algo muy fuerte para su débil corazón.- Por qué mejor no le dices a Eriol y…

-¡Ese inútil! Él no me ayuda en nada. Parece que se lleva mejor contigo.- Pone ojitos de cordero Mei y suplica.- ¡Por favor! Ayudame Touya, eres mi salvación.- Toma las manos de Sakura, rogándole aquel favor. Sabe que no es lo correcto ayudarle… Porque no es agradable aquella idea.

De verlos cenar juntos. Solo ellos dos.

Sakura asiente y sonríe de manera esporádica, aceptando así el pequeño plan de Mei por querer estar con el chico que siempre ha querido. Emocionada reacciona y la abraza.

-¡Eres el mejor! ¡Los estaré esperando en el restaurant las 8 pm! Te veo luego.- Se pone de pie y sale de aquella oficina. Dejando a Sakura hundida en sus pensamientos que poco a poco, la empiezan afligir.

 _¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?_

-0-

Shaoran podría navegar entre papeles ahora mismo. Realmente gestionar un viaje de negocios para ampliar la empresa es cansado. Pero afortunadamente, pronto terminará.

-Maldito infierno en el que vivo.- Susurra firmando últimas hojas. Esta cansado, pero de alguna forma agradece estar ocupado porque así no tiene que pensar cosas que realmente no debería.

Desde aquella cena, todo se ha vuelto confuso para él. Que Touya posiblemente sea el hermano de aquella Sakura que tanto quiso.

Y que se le pongan los pelos de punta cuando Touya esta cerca. Que inclusive ahorita esta consumiendo todas su ganas para no ir a la oficina y…

¿Y?

 _Deja de pensar barbaridades ¡Li! Pareciese como si gustases de aquel chiquillo…_

 _¿Acaso seré….Gay?_

-¡Arghh!- Revuelve su cabello frustradamente.- Quizá… Si me hace falta una novia.

-O novio.- Se escucha la voz de Eriol. Shaoran no se percato que había entrado.

-¿Cuándo entraste?- Pregunta Shaoran, volviendo a tomar la compostura.

-Hace unos momentos. Toque la puerta y no reaccionaste.- Voltea a ver el escritorio, lleno de papeles.- Que flojera ser tú.

-Ya está todo listo… Mañana nos vamos.

-Entonces… ¿Tendrás novia?- Habla Eriol. Lo mira.- ¿O un novio?

Shaoran queda sorprendido ante la actitud de Eriol hacia él.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?- Frunce su ceño.

-¡Oh! Nada en especial, solo que quizás quisieras cambiar de aires… Sabes deberías de reconsiderar salir con Mei. Eso te ayudaría.

-Dios, si solo viniste a platicarme de Mei y su trauma mejor vete. Pero antes diles a los empleados que en mañana nos iremos y que pasen a derechos humanos por el pase y las indicaciones que vienen ahí.

-¡Muy bien jefe!- Pone postura de soldado Eriol.- Te veo mañana.

-Igual yo, idiota.

Eriol sale de la oficina, inmediatamente entra Sakura a la misma. Shaoran no se percata igual manera, porque esta ocupado ordenando papelería.

-J-Jefe.- Dice Sakura tímidamente. Casi no es oíble su susurro.

-¿Qué pasa?-Levanta su mirada y se sorprende al ver a "Touya" frente a él.

-Quería decirle algo…- Su corazón late como loco. Sabe que lo que dirá es una mentira, para ayudarle a Mei Ling… Quizá se enoje. Pero inclusive ahora, estando lejos, puede sentir una descarga eléctrica.

Shaoran no se queda atrás. No sabe que sentir ante su presencia. No sabe que es lo que le causa esta persona mil veces más pequeña que él.

Y que es de su mismo sexo.

-¿Qué pasa Kinomoto?

-¡Quiero ir a cenar con usted!- Lo dice en tal voz alta que Shaoran se ha asustado. Sakura se ha encogido. Agachando su cabeza para ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Shaoran ha quedado en Shock.

-¿Disculpa?- La incredulidad se escucha en cada letra. Sakura cae en pánico. Tiene que hacer las cosas bien.

Porque tiene que ayudar a Mei Ling.

-Te esperaré en el estacionamiento.- Lo apunta. Shaoran se retrae ante aquella acción.- ¡Cuando termine el trabajo! ¡No faltes!- Se da la vuelta y desaparece de la oficina.

-Voy a tener una cita…-Deja caer todo su cuerpo en la silla.- Con un hombre…

-0-

El trabajo ahora termino a las hace media hora Sakura esta en el estacionamiento, recargada en su coche. Nerviosa esperando la llegada de Shaoran. Quizá se ha retrasado por algún trabajo. Cada minuto es una espera larga, no está preparada aún. El tono de su celular se escucha.

-Hola.

-¡Touya! ¿Ya pronto vendrán? Estoy aquí en el restaurant. Junto con Eriol.

-Lo estoy esperando… Pero sí.- Una nula emoción se muestra en su voz. Sabe que estoy esta mal. Que por alguna extraña razón… La hace molestarse.

-¡Genial! ¡No falles! Chau. Un beso.- Mei ha terminado la llamada. Y Sakura observa la pantalla de su celular. Shaoran por fin ha bajado y la trae de vuelta al mundo.

-Perdón si me atrasé. Tenía unos pendientes.

-No pasa nada.- Sonríe. Está feliz. Muy feliz.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Por supuesto.

Los dos suben al carro de Sakura. Shaoran dejará el suyo en la empresa. Emprenden el viaje a la "cita" que él piensa que será.

-¿A dónde iremos?- Pregunta Shaoran mientras Sakura, tratando de mantener la calma. Porque vaya que aquel hombre le hace mal.

Pero la hacía sentir bien.

-Iremos… Al que visitamos la semana pasada.

-Oh.

En todo el trayecto, ninguno pronunció palabra alguna. Bueno, como por ahí dicen, que no hay mejor conversación que de dos amantes callados.

Tiempo después, han llegado al lugar. Sakura se estaciona y bajan del auto.

 _Bien, aquí vamos._ Piensa Sakura.

Al entrar al lugar. Shaoran no se había percatado del plan que se formuló a sus espaldas. Si no que fue el grito reconocible de Mei Ling.

-¡Shao!- Mei que se encuentra en el pasillo del restaurant. Vistiendo la mejor ropa. Saluda efusivamente a su querido. Y a un lado se puede ver a Eriol

Shaoran voltea a ver a Sakura sorprendido y en señal de que no entiende nada que pasa. Sakura gira su mirada, en señal de vergüenza. Ahora sabe que lo ha engañado. Y no dice nada.

-¡Touya! Muchísimas gracias. Jeje Shao, ¡Ahora no te escapas!- Colgándose de su brazo.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?-Voltea a mirar a todos. Clavando su mirada en Sakura, que no ha levantado el rostro.

-Pasa que el pequeñín ayudo a Mei a que vinieras a una cita. Y yo solo soy un acompañante..- Aparece Eriol y toma del hombro a Sakura.- Bien, pequeñín, nosotros nos iremos.

Sakura se estremece al toque de Eriol. Quiere articular alguna palabra, pero no, es imposible.

-¿Irse?- La voz de Shaoran cada vez esta más confundida.

-¡Claro! No queremos ser un estorbo en tu velada romántica ¿No es así Mei?

-¡Sí! Ven Shaoran, entremos a cenar.- Toma más fuerte su brazo.

-Que se diviertan.- Una sonrisa maliciosa hace Eriol.- Nosotros también lo haremos.- Se gira sin soltar el hombro de Sakura. Dispuestos a tomar la salida

-¿Eh?- Sakura por fin habla. Definitivamente no quiere estar solas con Eriol. Él es peligroso.- ¡Espera!

Shaoran solo observa como los dos se marchan. Algo, empieza a recorrer por sus venas, que hace que se moleste al ver como se van ellos dos. Mei sigue jalándolo para entrar.

-¡Shao! ¡Ven!- Berinchuda actua Mei al saber que nada esta saliendo bien.

-¡Lo siento!- Se deshace completamente del agarre de Mei. Corriendo tras ellos. Y por fin toma el brazo de Sakura. Touya para él.

-¿Jefe?- Sakura asombrada al sentir la mano de alguien en la suya.

-Tú vienes conmigo.- La ha mirado directamente a los ojos. Entonces, los dos empiezan a correr.

-¡Li!- Grita Eriol. Que esta sorprendido al ver como su amigo se desaparece en la multitud.

-¡Shaoran!- Una voz desesperada muestra, al ver como se aleja.-¡Ven! ¡Shaoran!- Grita con altivamente Mei.- ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!- Buscando un consuelo, que ve en Eriol. Lo abraza fuertemente, y como era de esperarse. Esta llorando.

-Pero que idiota.- Dice Eriol mientras, trata de brindarle un consuelo a la desafortunada Mei.

 _¿Qué es lo que harás ahora Shaoran?_ La incertidumbre invade a Eriol.

-0-

Por otro lado, en algún lugar de la ciudad, de la gran ciudad de Tokio, Shaoran y Sakura se encuentran corriendo tomados de la mano. Repentinamente, entran a un callejón de la misma ciudad.

Recarga fuertemente a Sakura contra la pared.

-¡E-Espera!- Sakura está en pánico. Shaoran la ha acorralado en aquel oscuro callejón.

-¿Por qué me trajiste allá?- Shaoran pregunta mirando ferozmente los ojos de Sakura. Los lentes falsos no sirven de barrera.

-L-La señorita Mei… Me lo pidió.- Agacha la mirada. No puede mantenerla, aquellos ojos la traspasan completamente.- Lo siento… Sé que estuvo mal.

-¿Querías que viniera?

-¿Eh?

-¿Te gustó?

 _¡EH!_

-¡Y-Yo no…!- El corazón de Sakura esta desbocado completamente, y antes de que pudiese contestar. Shaoran la ha besado.

Sakura se ha quedado helada. Al ligero roce de sus labios. No hay pensamientos en su mente.

Pero esto está mal.

-¡No!- Trata de quitarlo inútilmente. Pero Shaoran posee rápido sus labios. Ahora tomando su mentón. Sakura no sabe que hacer, por más que forcejee, no podrá librarse de él. Poco a poco se deja llevar por el ritmo de los besos de Shaoran.

Primero lentos. Tímidos. Pero al poco tiempo, la boca de Shaoran quería entrar en la suya. Mordiendo un labio para que ella le diera la entrada. Sakura soltó un pequeño gemido ante eso. Ahora su lengua estaba dentro de su boca. Jugueteando con la suya, explorándola, saboreando cada espacio. Con sus brazos fuertes Shaoran la aprisiona contra él, que pareciese que quisiera unirse con ella.

-Ahh…¡Deten…!- Dice Sakura entre besos. Entonces Shaoran sin dejar de besarla, coloca sus brazos a sus costados, siguiendo contra la pared. Ha ignorado completamente lo que Sakura trata de decir. Sus besos son expertos, ella nunca había sido besada de tal forma.

Una forma realmente caliente.

Se separan para buscar aire, haciendo visible un delgado hijo de saliva que travieso se asoma. Sakura puede sentir que las piernas podrían hacérsele de gelatina y con un rostro tan rojo como lo de un tomate.

Mira a Shaoran, que tiene unos ojos castaños, que pareciesen los de una bestia que quisiera comerse a su pequeña presa. Pero a pesar de eso, él se acerca de nuevo, y la besa, dulcemente, disfrutando morder aquellos labios que tiene el sabor de cereza. Ya no hay porque forcejear.

Shaoran para el beso. Toma con ambas manos el rostro de Sakura.

-Me gustas…- Ve directamente sus ojos verdes, que tienen un brillo en particular. La besa de nuevo y la abraza. Sakura, débilmente estira sus brazos para corresponder su abrazo.

 _¿Esto es un sueño?_

-Touya.- Sakura abre sus ojos estrepitosamente. Sus manos igual al querer tocar aquella espalda varonil. La aprieta más fuertemente a él. Mientras dice el nombre de su identidad falsa.

Sin saber de donde a sacado fuerzas, se libera de él. Haciendo que Shaoran de pasos atrás, pudiendo así que Sakura corriese de aquel callejón.

-¡T-Touya!- Escucha débilmente Sakura la voz del hombre que la ha besado. Pero no voltea. Sus ojos se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas que se van secando mientras corre más y más.

 _No, no lo es._

 _Es una pesadilla._


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hi! Chicas hermosas. Vuelvo para publicar otro capítulo, me muero de risa y de felicidad cada vez que leo sus comentarios, no pensé que les gustara tanto la verdad. Hemos llegado al punto así más deseado jaja porque desde que la empezé quería escribir esta parte. Creo que el final está cerca ;c Espero y les guste.**

 **Un beso y un abrazo.**

 **Capítulo 10**

Son las 12 la noche, Sakura está en el apartamento tratando de conciliar el sueño que ha perdido. Dando vueltas y vueltas en aquella cama. Tomoyo esta tratando de dormir, pero el ruido que hace su compañera.

-Sakura, cielos ¡Déjame dormir! Estoy cansada…- Se despierta en su cama somnolienta. Comparten habitación con diferente cama.

-Tomoyo… Lo siento.- Se sienta en la cama Sakura, llevando un mechón de su cabello que ha crecido bastante.- Es que no puedo dormir…

Es imposible dormir después de lo que paso en el día.

Tomoyo mira a su amiga con compasión. Sabe lo que pasó, se lo contó casi llorando llegando a casa. Tiempo paso para que la viera así.

-Sakura… Querida… Quizá deberías de renunciar…

Eso podría ser una opción.

-¿Y alejarme de él?

-O decirle la verdad.- Susurra Tomoyo, mirando los atormentados ojos de su amiga.

-Pero me odiará.

-¿Y sí no?- Tomoyo se recuesta de nuevo en su cama.- Creo que no lo sabrás si no lo intentas… Me dormiré ya. Y tú igual.

-Buenas noches Tomoyo.- Esboza una media sonrisa sus cansados labios. Tiene razón Tomoyo.

-Buenas noches.

Sakura toma lugar en su cómoda cama. Tratando de dormir adecuadamente. Mañana es sábado. Y significa que no lo verá.

-0-

Ya es de día. Exactamente las 11 am. Descansando, pareciese que todos sus problemas estarían lejos de ella, aunque sea un fin de semana, sería Sakura y no alguien más.

Pero…

-¡Sakura, sakura! ¡Pss!- Unos susurros llega a escuchar. La voz es de Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo… ¿Qué pasa? Quiero dormir.- Se gira para no escuchar más a su amiga.

-El chico llamado Eriol esta aquí.

Los ojos de Sakura se abren estrepitosamente.

-¿Acabas de decir Eriol?- Se levanta de su cama.

-¡Sí! Viene por ti. Mencionó algo de un viaje.

-¿Viaje?

-Sí, dice que te estuvo marcando él y Shaoran para que se fueran. Es de la oficina.

Sakura sabe ahora que no se entero de absolutamente nada porque ayer, llegando apago su celular, para evitar a Shaoran o Mei Ling.

-Rayos… ¿Qué haré ahora?- Preocupada poniendo una mano en su frente.

Además ¿Cómo llegó Eriol a casa?

-Yo lo distraigo. Cámbiate y haz tú maleta. ¡Rápido!

Tomoyo sale rápido de la habitación. Sakura igualmente, toma la ropa necesaria. No sabe a donde irá así que todo es necesario. Lava su cara, se caracteriza como Touya. Sí Eriol termina más por sospechar será la perdición.

Eriol está sentado en la sala de aquel pequeño pero lujoso departamento. Esperando por Touya. Tomoyo lo ve , esperado paciente a que Sakura salga.

-Y ¿A dónde irán?- Pregunta Tomoyo para quitar la tensión, porque aquel hombre parece no tener ningún interés. Es callado, a pesar de que la impresión que tuvo de él no fue esa.

-Iremos a la playa. Un meeting de la empresa se realizará ahí.

-Oh… ¿Cuánto durará?

-Solo dos días.

Tomoyo puede sentir la frialdad de está persona en la habitación. Pero tiene un semblante peligroso.

Intimidante.

-¡Señor Eriol! Estoy aquí.- Aparece Sakura con su 'alter ego' en escena y solo una maleta.

-Muy bien, tenemos que irnos, que vamos tarde.- Se pone de pie.- Hasta luego, señorita- Se refiere a Tomoyo. Sakura le sigue el camino y juntos salen del apartamento.

-Vaya que no te despides de tú "novia." Chiquillo.

-Es porque teníamos prisa…

-Parece como si no te gustara.

Está tratando de intimidarla.

-¡Claro que no! Es porque…

-Sí, sí. Date prisa, nos iremos por autopista. Todos nos esperan allá. Tuve que venir por ti.

Sakura y Eriol suben al auto del mismo.

-¿Cómo supo mi dirección?- Se pone el cinturón de seguridad. Es incómodo viajar con él, después que también lo ha querido evitar tanto.

-Li me la dio. No pudo venir por su dulce bello durmiente.

-¿Bello durmiente?- Sakura se exalta con el rostro sonrojado. Definitivamente este individuo la molesta.

-Sí, tú, porque no contestas, y estabas completamente dormido. Haz de haber terminado muy cansado ayer.

-¿Qué tratas de insinuar?

-Nada, pequeñín. Vámonos ya.

Eriol arranca el coche. El largo viaje ha comenzado. Sakura dirige su mirada al cristal de la ventana, esperando no toparse con aquel chico.

-0-

Después de 3 horas de viaje por carretera han llegado al destino. Una linda costa en Japón. Llegando ya al hotel que se hospedará la oficina para el meeting del día de hoy. Es grande y sobre todo lujoso.

Entran y en la puerta principal está un señor de ya avanzada edad. Se acerca a ellos.

-Joven Eriol. El joven Shaoran lo espera en su habitación, para areglar las cosas.

-Está bien Chung.

Sakura ignora la conversación que tienen aquellos hombres. Ve alrededor y la mayoría de la oficina esta aquí. Las chicas traen ropa de verano. Hace demasiado calor aquí. La peluca molesta y todo lo demás.

 _Cómo desearía poder estrenar las mejores faldas que tengo… Y trajes de baño._

-Pequeñín. Toma.- Le entrega una llave junto con una carpeta.-Es tuyo.

-¿Qué es esto?

-La llave de tu habitación y lo que se realizará el día de hoy. Te veré luego.

Eriol desaparece junto con el señor llamado 'Chung'.

 _Habitación núm. 223._

Agarra sus cosas y toma el camino hacia ella en este hotel demasiado grande.

-0-

-Joven Li, aquí esta Eriol.- Chung. El viejo de confianza y que ha cuidado a Shaoran y en parte a Eriol, por eso ha sido invitado, además de que ayuda en la empresa a realizar viajes y contratar personas de alto renombre.

-Eriol, te has tardado demasiado ¿Llegaron bien?- Shaoran sigue sosteniendo los últimos papeles.- Hace un calor terrible aquí.

-Sí, estaba dormido cuando lo fui a buscar, tu bello durmiente. Y sobre el calor, sí, es terrible.- Toma asiento y con una carpeta igual a que le dio a Sakura se comienza a dar aire.

-No es mi bello durmiente ¿Cómo está Mei?

-Nada bien. No dejo de llorar anoche. Pobre, con esto te deja de querer.

-Es lo más conveniente.

-¿Para ti?

-Para ella.

-¿O para ustedes?

-No molestes de nuevo con eso.

-Si me dijeras la verdad, quizá podría ayudarte Shaaooo.- Gira en el asiento Eriol, no dejará de desistir.

Shaoran lo mira por arriba furioso. Pero es su amigo, si le dice la verdad ¿Qué podría pasar?

-¿Quieres saber la verdad?

- _Of course._ \- Sonríe.

Eriol es su mejor amigo. Lo comprenderá.

¿Qué cosa mala podrá pasar?

-0-

-¡Bien! He terminado.- Sonríe victoriosa al fin que ha desempacado todo de las las 6 pm, queda tiempo aún para salir antes de que empiece todo.

Una habitación para ella sola, tiempo que ya no tenía una así. Los lujos han estado lejos de ella ya.

 _Hace mucho calor._

A pesar de que lleva puesta bermudas y lo que un 'chico' lleva en verano el calor es insoportable. Podría decirse que hace que sus pensamientos se alejen un poco, un poco de todo lo que ha pasado.

Pero si cierra sus ojos, puede sentir sus labios otra vez.

Tocan a la puerta de su departamento.

 _Quizá sea el servicio del hotel._

Abre y se encuentra con una sorpresa. Es Shaoran, vestido tan casual, con una camisa a cuadros y vaqueros de mezclilla. Es a la vez tan varonil y juvenil.

-Hey… Hola.

 _Entonces quizás no es el servicio del hotel._

-H-Hola.- Sus mejillas rojas y el corazón latiendo rápido. Cerrar la puerta sería muy grosero.

-¿Cómo estás?- Shaoran está actuando muy normal. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero sus sentimientos por dentro no dejan de hacer ruido.

-Bien. Hace mucho calor aquí. - Sakura nerviosa trata de sacar algún tema, distraerse porque si se concentra la escena del beso, vuelve a su cabeza una y otra vez.

-¿Quieres dar un vuelta? Antes de que empiece todo.- Coloca una mano detrás de su cuello. Está nervioso. Quizá le diga que no, pensara que es un cínico.

-S-Sí.- Un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sakura toma la llave del cuarto. Entonces ellos dos salen juntos del hotel.

-Vamos a la playa. Esta demasiado cerca. Y es mejor caminar por ella.

-Está bien.- Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Sakura. Este hombre, definitivamente la tiene loca ¿Por qué no le hizo caso hace años?

Ambos comienzan a caminar directo a la playa. Llegan a ella y hay personas jugando en la arena, niños, niñas, adultos, parejas disfrutando del paisaje.

-¿Cómo pueden disfrutar estar bajo este sol?- Shaoran mira con recelo a todos, mientras él levanta el cuello de su camisa para tratar de tener más aire fresco. Sakura ve divertida su reacción y es inevitable no reír.

-¿Te estás riendo Kinomoto?

-¡Sí! Solo a ti se te ocurre venir con ropa así a la playa.- Lo ve de arriba abajo.- Los pantalones de mezclilla no son adecuados.

-¿Y entonces que es adecuado para ti?- Se acerca al rostro de Sakura. Ella no se mueve. Un hechizo parece que hace con aquellos ojos.

-¡L-Las bermudas!- Comienza a caminar de reversa, tratando de evitar más contacto.- ¡S-Son lo mej…- Tropieza en la arena con sus torpes pies.

-Cuidado, Kinomo-. Shaoran se agacha para darle la mano. Pero sorpresivamente llega una ola del mar.

-¡Kyaa!- Grita Sakura.

-¡Espe..!- Shaoran se abalanza sobre ella para cuidarla de aquella feroz ola. Es demasiado rápida, pero los ha empapado por completo.

-¡Carajo!- Maldice Shaoran.- Kinomoto ¿Estás bien?- Se separa un poco para tratar de ver su rostro.

-S-Sí.- Sakura ha estado completamente sorprendida. Está siendo fuertemente abrazada, apegada al cuerpo de Shaoran, lo siente, siente cada contorno de su cuerpo. Escucha su corazón. Late, late rápido.

-¿Seguro?- En el rostro de Shaoran, un leve sonrojo se presenta en sus mejillas. No lo ha alejado de él. En cambio, lo sigue abrazando, sus pequeños brazos apenas y pueden rodear su dorso. Lo pone nervioso. Sumamente nervioso. Nunca había sentido algo así, bueno, solo con aquella niña a la que quiso

¿Quiso? Shaoran parece que esta dejando aquel fantasma de su primer amor. Alguien más le ha hecho sentir algo parecido. No es una mujer, es un hombre.

Eso ya no importa más. Nunca lo ha importado. ¿Qué es lo que causa esta persona en él?

¿Por qué desde que lo vio deseaba que algo se hiciera realidad?

-¿Quisieras intentar algo más?- Susurra al oído de Sakura. Siguiendo abrazados, hincados en la arena. Con agua sabor a sal.

Sakura no ha levantado su rostro, sigue hundido en el pecho de él. No se atreve a digirle la mirada. Está llena de felicidad ante esas palabras, pero…

¿Si él sabe la verdad la seguirá queriendo? A ella y esta farsa.

Su corazón se encoge más y más. Tiene que decir rápido, actuar rápido. Decirle hoy, que ella es Sakura, aquella niña que quisó, esa que lo rechazó sin saber.

Una Sakura que se está enamorado de él, siendo un hombre. Si no es hoy, no será nunca.

-Shaoran… Yo…- Levanta su rostro tímidamente, encontrando la mirada gentil de él, su cabello húmedo, desordenado. – Yo, tengo que decirte que…- La voz parece irse en cada palabra.

-¿Decirme?- Sutilmente se acerca a su rostro. Sus ojos se ven mejor sin lentes, el verde de aquellos ojos, parece una verdadera joya. Baja la mirada hacia sus labios,aquellos labios que cuando los probo, fue el cielo.

-Yo…- Balbucea Sakura. La distancia se vuelve a cortar entre sus labios. Ambos buscan un beso. A pesar de haber ruido, en su pequeño mundo, lo único que suena son los latidos de corazón.

 _Nos vamos a besar de nuevo ¿No?_

Dispuestos hacerlo, de lejos se escucha, un grito.

-¡Joven Li!

Es Chung.

En un santiamén, se alejan y así se ponen de pie. Avergonzados los dos. Chung es viejo ya, probablemente no haya visto bien.

-¡Oh si es usted! ¡Lo necesitamos acá, pronto empezará todo!-Grita a unos escasos metros y eso hace que los dos se vean y como dos adolescentes eviten sus miradas.

-Deberías de ir ya con él.

-¿No vienes?

-No, me quedaré un poco más, luego voy.- Sonríe Sakura.

-Está bien, te veré allá.- Comienza a caminar. Pero se detiene y gira.- Estaré esperando mi respuesta.

Shaoran se va junto con Chung y deja a Sakura anonada. No sabe que hacer. Faltaba casi nada para decirle toda la verdad.

-¡Ahhh!- Se agacha de coraje.- ¡Tengo mala suerte!- Hace un puchero y mirando hacia la arena en sus pies. Comienza a escribir dos iniciales "S y S" esboza una gentil sonrisa. Estos días tiene que saberlo.

No más errores.

Se pone de pie, y se dirige ahora al hotel. Tiene que tomar un baño rápidamente.

Tras de ella vuelve una ola a azotar la costa, llevándose a las personas que juegan con el mar que se las lleva.

Esa ola se ha llevado aquellas iniciales.

-0-

Sakura ha llegado al hotel. El mar se llevó la llave de su habitación así que fue a la recepción por un juego extra. En su habitación, toma el celular para checar la hora.

 _¡Mierda! Falta muy poco ¡Tengo que darme prisa!_

Deja el celular en la mesilla donde se encontraba, se despoja de su ropa rápidamente y de la faja y peluca que han quedado completamente mojadas.

-Tomoyo me matará cuando vea la peluca hecha trizas.

Entra a la ducha express. Y por ser todo express, se le ha olvidado cerrar la puerta.

El agua de mar es salada, y salada es su suerte el día de hoy.

-0-

En algún lado del hotel, un elegante chico se encuentra aburrido, rodeado de mujeres bellas.

-Eriol, vamos, vamos a jugar un rato.- Un chica de vestido rojo se ha acercado. Era su amante en la oficina.

Eriol es famoso por ser guapo. Es alto y de cabello azul y mirada galante. Con traje deja a varias suspirando. Pero él no es tan mujeriego. Es solo porque no ha encontrado a alguien que lo haga sentir cosas diferentes.

O quizá ya lo encontró.

-Querida… Hoy no. Tengo una cosa que hacer.- Se deshace del agarre de la chica.

Se aleja del bar del hotel. Está aburrido, y cuando está aburrido, no hay nada mejor que molestar al pequeñín.

 _Su habitación era la 223. Iré a ver que está haciendo. Me divierto con su presencia._

Eriol toma el elevador y llega al 4 piso del hotel. Tiene 10. Se baja del elevador y comienza a buscar el número de su habitación y lo encuentra.

 _Yeei es aquí._ Toca la puerta, pero se da cuenta que está un poco abierta.

 _Oww, pequeñín, que descuidado eres._ Sonríe maliciosamente. Y entra a la habitación. Lo busca pero no lo encuentra. Entre más observa en la habitación puede ver que hay algo tirado. Es la ropa mojada.

 _¿Ropa?_

Y ve la faja…. También la peluca.

 _¿Peluca?_

Eriol abre completamente sus ojos ante lo que ha visto en el suelo. Todo está mojado. Siguiendo el camino de las cosas, llega al baño. Se escucha la regadera y la humedad en el lugar está presente.

 _No me digas que…_

Se escucha cerrarse la regadera. Toman la toalla colgada. Eriol sigue de pie a la puerta del baño.

Sakura sale del baño, acomodando la bata de baño en su cuerpo, gira su rostro y ve a Eriol de pie en el lumbral.

-¿Eh?- Sakura abre sus ojos estrepitosamente. La sangre le ha bajado a los pies. Su garganta está seca.

-¿Pequeñín?- Balbucea Eriol. No cree lo que ven sus ojos.- ¿Eres una mujer?

Sakura esta horrorizada ante esta situación. Esta completamente en desnudo, la bata, deja ver todos sus atributos que la identifican como chica. Sin contar el cabello largo.

-¡No! ¡Vete! ¡Vete!- Como loca comienza a gritar Sakura, se acerca para tratar de empujarlo con sus brazos. Su rostro está rojo, avergonzado

La han descubierto.

Pudiera llorar en estos momentos.

Eriol esquiva los golpes que trata de darle y ágilmente la sostiene de ambos brazos a los costados. Acorralándola contra la pared. Su fuerza obviamente es más.

-Si no te callas, te besaré.- Demanda Eriol con un ceño fruncido. Sakura ha dejado de pronunciar palabra alguna. La cercanía de sus rostros es terrible.

Está jodida.

Muy jodida.

(hue hue hue soy muy mala)


	11. Chapter 11

**Jajaja adoro sus comentarios chicas! Perdón si me tardo ;c pero aquí está el otro cap. Muy pronto el otro no se preocupen!**

 **Las quiero mucho**

 **Un beso y un abrazo! Gigantesco!**

 **Capítulo 11**

-Joven, Eriol, por favor… déjeme ir.- Suplica Sakura con su mirada hacia abajo. Eriol sigue viéndola como si hubiera descubierto algo genial.

-Pensé que eras un chiquillo con "otros" gustos hacia Li, pero ahora veo que eres una mujer.

El rostro de Sakura sonrojado con todo lo que ha pasado, su cercanía es demasiado peligrosa. No había estado así con un hombre en toda su vida.

O almenos no en esta situación.

-¡Bien! Ahora que lo sabes ¿Qué es lo que harás?- Desafía a Eriol.

-No lo sé… Tal vez.- Clava sus ojos azules en el escote de ella.- ¿Quieres divertirte? Te aseguro que soy el mejor.

Los ojos de Sakura se abren aún más.

-¡No! ¡A un lado idiota!- Lo empuja con todas las fuerzas que posee. Haciendo que Eriol diera pasos hacia atrás. Sakura vió una pequela oportunidad de salir de la habitación, pero siente que alguien la jala del brazo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- La toma fuertemente tumbándola en la cama ahora.- Vestida así. Solo harás que más gente sepa tu maldita farsa.

Eriol arriba de ella. Viendo solo sus ojos. Sakura no está en la mejor situación. Ambos brazos a los costados.

Por su parte, Eriol se divierte, sabe que tiene el control de lo que pasa. Se deleita al ver la cara aterrorizada de ella. Sabía que "Touya" era atractivo, pero la que es ahora esta chica, lo es aún más. Ese largo cabello castaño, sus ojos, sus mejillas apenadas y sus labios que se ven indefensos.

Pareciese que esta apunto de ser devorada por un vil lobo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-No te lo diré.

-¡Oh, vamos! No ganas nada con ponerte en tu plan de diva, pequeña.- El sarcasmo en notorio en la voz de Eriol. Quizá tenga razón pero si le dice la verdad, es más aún la perdición.

-No.. te lo diré.- Los orbes de Sakura comienzan a cristalizarse. Quiere llorar, pero no, no lo hará.

Eriol enojado por el menudo comportamiento de la desconocida, toma más fuerte sus muñecas, haciendo que Sakura soltara un gemido de dolor.

-No te portas bien y ¿Así quieres que te deje ir?- El azul de sus ojos, se vuelve más oscuro, como si el mismo hielo estuviese presente en ellos.

-No digas tonterías.- Lo desafía con la mirada. Desde un principio sabía que Eriol no era una persona de confianza. Siempre hubo algo en él que la hacia sentir miedo.

-Mala chica.- Se acerca al rostro de Sakura, dispuesto a besarla.

-¡No! – Sakura comienza a moverse para esquivar el movimiento de Eriol entre todos ese traqueteo, logra rasguñar un pómulo de Eriol, pero eso no lo detiene. No quiere que él la bese. Él no. Pero aunque se mueva, sigue estando a su merced.

-¡Mocosa!- Hunde su rostro en el delgado cuello de Sakura, lo muerde.

-¡Kyaa! ¡N-No!- Suplica al sentir el aliento de Eriol en el. No puede moverse.

-Hasta que no me digas tu nombre. No me detendré.- Erio sigue haciendo de las suyas, dando pequeños mordiscos. Percibiendo la fragancia de su jabón.

 _Es sexy._

Dispuesto a bajar su camino hacia el gran escote que posee Sakura. Se da cuenta y entre pequeñas lagrimas y un grito.

-¡Es Sakura! ¡Sakura!- Desesperada lo dice con todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Eriol se detiene inmediatamente. Tiene lo que le pidió y su sorpresa lo es aún más.

-¿Eres Sakura Kinomoto?

-Sí- Susurra Sakura.

Eriol se quita de encima sutilmente. Se acomoda su traje.

-Ya jugué mucho contigo. Entonces, ya no deberías de hacerlo con Li.

-¿No le dirás?- Sakura se sienta en la cama. Le sorprende el cambio de actitud de Eriol al momento que supo su verdadera identidad.

-No, esa serás tú. Pero sabes….- Se gira para mirarla de nuevo. Indefensa ha bajado la guardia. Se acerca a su rostro que vuelve a ser sorprendido.

-No me arrepiento de haberte hecho estos.- Su dedo indíce comienza a marcar el camino de los pequeños chupetones que le hizo. Sakura se estremece de nueva cuenta. Él se retira de ella, dispuesto a irse.

-Debes de ocultarlos. Eres buena en eso.- Comienza a caminar a la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Espera!- Grita Sakura. Eriol se detiene en el umbral de la puerta, sin voltear a mirarla.- Gracias, Eriol…

Por su parte Eriol sonríe. Sabe que tiene que irse rápidamente antes de que sus instintos se apoderen de su persona nuevamente, y decida comerse a la chica que le gusta a su mejor amigo.

-De nada, Sakura.

Al salir de la habitación y camina por el lugar del hotel, llega a la puerta y al abrirla se topa con Shaoran, que está afuera de la habitación. Se sorprende.

-¿Eriol?

-¿Qué pasa?- Tratando de parecer tranquilo.

-Creo que me he equivocado… ¿Está no era la habitación de Kinomoto? Hey… Tienes un rasguño en la cara. ¿Qué te paso?

-Me lo hizo una gatita que esta en esta habitación.- Sonríe maliciosamente.- Li, no te has equivocado, está es la habitación de Kinomoto.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- Pregunta suspicaz Shaoran. Algo anda mal aquí.

-Oh, yo solo venía a molestar. Pero ya me voy. Pasa, te aseguro que te divertiras igual o más que yo.- Roza el hombro de su amigo para salir, desapareciendo en el pasillo del hotel.

Dejando a Shaoran confundido fuera de la habitación y con la curiosidad presente entra a cúbiculo. Buscando a Touya en la misma, pero igual manera se encuentra con cosas extrañas en el suelo. Peluca, ropa mojada y una faja. Levanta la peluca del suelo en sus manos.

 _¿No es parecido a su cabello?_

Perturbado por aquellos hallazgos, sigue caminando en la habitación, hasta que llega al que podría ser el lugar donde estaría Touya.

Al asomar su cabeza, ve a la orilla de la cama, a una chica, con solo una bata de baño y cabello largo castaño.

Sakura se asombra al ver la silueta de Shaoran en el cuarto. Definitivamente este no es su día.

-¡S-Shaoran!- Se pone de pie.- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?- La voz y sus piernas le tiemblan.

Shaoran sigue sin saber que es lo que pasa en este momento, pero al momento que la ve a ella, viendo sus ojos esmeralda, lo ha comprendido todo.

-¿Tú no eres 'Touya' verdad?

Sakura se ha quedado paralizada completamente. Jamás pensó que le día ue le diría la verdad llegará demasiado pronto. O que al menos, no la encontraría de esta manera.

Esta tarde ella quería decirle la verdad.

-N-No, no lo soy.- Su voz comienza a desaparecer, un nudo en la garganta se forma. De nuevo, las lágrimas quieren salir.

Shaoran sigue impactado. Han estado jugando con él a diestra y siniestra. Jugaron con sus sentimientos, ahora se siente destrozado.

-¿Quién eres?- Su mirada furiosa se enfoca en Sakura, que la desnuda hasta el alma. Nunca lo había visto así. No pensó que las cosas terminarían así.

-Y-Yo, Soy…- Incapaz de terminar la oración, las lágrimas comienzan a surgir,impidiéndole hablar.

Shaoran deja caer la peluca al suelo, se acerca a ella, tomándola de los hombros. La impotencia llena su persona.

-¡¿Quién diablos eres?!- Sacudiéndola fuertemente. Sakura cierra sus ojos, a cantaros caen sus lagrimas, las fuerzas desaparecen.-¡Responde!

-¡Soy Sakura!-Toma aire.-¡Sakura Kinomoto!

Al decir eso, Shaoran ha dejado de sacudirla. Todo se ha congelado.

-¿Haz dicho Sakura?

-S-Sí.

Shaoran la empieza a observar detenidamente. Ojos verdes, cabello castaño, pequeña. Es ella, pero obvio ya creció, ya no es una niña de 10 años.

Jugaron con sus sentimientos, el mismo amor que quiso y que ha querido tanto.

-¿Sabías quién era yo?- Los dos intercambian miradas en aquella silenciosa habitación.

-No, no recordaba quién eras… Yo…- Shaoran la observa más, y ve las pequeñas marcas en su cuello.

 _Eriol._

Al ver aquellas marcas, los celos se apoderan de él y con una pequeña muetra de su fuerza, tumba a Sakura a la cama.

-¿Shaoran?- Sakura está asustada. Esto realmente la perturba. Está furioso, pero es normal. Le ha estado mintiendo, pero que… ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué hará?

-Te haré recordar, aquí, en la cama.- Su voz no suena amenazadora, si no, seductora. Es ahora otro Shaoran.

-¿Re-Recordar?- Sakura traga saliva, su corazón late como un loco y como si esas palabras hubiesen sido un encanto, no puede mover su cuerpo.

-Sí, recordarte quién es el hombre que siempre te ha querido.- Mirándola con superioridad, desata el nudo de su corbata azul, que combinaba con aquel traje plateado.

(Le va a doler a Sakura ;v)


	12. Chapter 12

**Hoooola. Aquí el capítulo esperado. Sí sí tiene lemmon, debo admitir que extrañaba escribir jajaja (en mi otra historia lo fue uff!) y este es un pequeño regalo de mi parte para todas ustedes que me siguen día a día a pesar de mis tardanzas 3 son un amor ¿No se los había dicho antes?**

 **Ya sé que se sorprendieron, creían que Shao saldría llorando lastimado como una nena ¡Puuuues no! Señoritas. Está historia es diferente a las demás, debieron de darse cuenta de eso antes 8) Claro esta lastimado, sentido, pero para cobrar venganza, las acciones lo son más que las palabras.**

 **Será una dulce venganza (saben a lo que me refiero) No se perturben, se que son unas malditas enfermas como yo y quieren esto 7u7.**

 **Un beso y un abrazo de oso gigantón! *3***

 **Capítulo 12**

Una opción en este momento, puede ser, pegarle a él y salir corriendo sin importar el estado en el que esta ahora.

Pero por alguna razón, que cree saber, sus piernas no responden.

-¡N-No me digas tonterías!- Sakura se levanta un poco para tratar de huir, pero Shaoran es más rápido fuerte y la hace retumbar en la cama de nuevo.

-¿Tonterías?- Suena sarcástico.- ¿A caso no eras tú aquella persona que se dejó besar por mi? ¿A Sakura no le gusto? ¿Y a Touya sí?

Sakura esta completamente sonrojada ante tal sentencia de Shaoran. Está revelando sus sentimientos ante él.

-E-Estás equivocado.-Gira su mirada para no ver aquellos ojos castaños acosadores.

Shaoran recorriéndola con la mirada se topa de nuevo con las marcas de Eriol, los celos no son buenos, nunca lo han sido.

-Entonces ¿A Sakura le gusta Eriol?- Su dedo recorre aquellos molestos chupetones. Sakura se estremece al sentir su tacto.

-¡No! Esto es solamente.- ¿Por qué le tiene que dar explicaciones? Será acaso que este ¿Molesto?

-¿Solo qué?

-Lo hizo… en contra mía…

-¿No te acordabas de mí?

De nuevo aquella pregunta. Shaoran está decepcionado de que Sakura no lo haya reconocido aunque sea un momento. Está bien, eran niños, pero no era tan olvidable.

Porque para él, ella fue y es inolvidable en su corazón.

-No…-Toma aire.- ¡Pero Tomoyo! Tomoyo me dijo quién eras y yo no supe como reaccionar.. Yo.

-¿Tuviste que saber de tú amiga quién era?- La voz de Shaoran suena lastimada, el corazón de Sakura se encoje un poco. No es su culpa, sabía que en algún lado había visto aquel rostro.

-No es tan así…Yo.

-Dame tus manos.- Dice imponente Shaoran.

-¿Qué?

-Dámelas.

Sakura está confundida con lo que pasa en su habitación, aunque una extraña fuerza, hace que aquello que pidió Shaoran sea cedido por ella. Al momento que le entrega sus manos, él las toma en su gran palma, las junta y aquella corbata desatada de su cuello, empieza atarse a sus manos.

La seda de esa tela al tocar su piel hace que se electrifique. La están atando. Su corazón late nervioso y con miedo.

-¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? ¡No!-Sakura trata de levantarse de la cama, aún con sus manos atadas, pero es inútil. Shaoran la pone de nuevo en aquel lugar.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Até tus manos… Ahora.- Una sagaz mirada hacia el rostro de Sakura.- Recuérdame.

Toma los labios de Sakura en un áspero beso, devorándolos completamente tanto inferior como superior. Aquellos labios, sabían a gloria.

Tanta demanda de sus labios, dejaba a Sakura sin aliento. Nunca había un hombre que la besara así y tal beso le trataba de robar el alma.

-Mmhn.. Basta.- Rompiendo aquel beso la respiración de Sakura se encontraba inestable, si quería golpearlo, era imposible.

Shaoran pasa por desapercibido aquel enojo de Sakura. Bajando su rostro a su delgado cuello pasando exactamente donde Eriol dejó su marca.

-¡H-Hey!- Reacciona Sakura moviéndose bajo la figura de Shaoran.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuándo nos conocimos?-Susurra bajo la nuca de Sakura inhalando el dulce aroma que posee.- Quizá actuaba raro, pero en ese momento pensé que no había niña más bonita en todo el mundo.

-F-Fue en la escuela elemental…- Un sonrojo invade su rostro ¿Recordará todo lo que pasó en su infancia?

-Sí, estabas con tu amiga Tomoyo, Que tonto ¿No? No reconocí su rostro, si no, te hubiera descubierto.- Mordisquea más fuerte su cuello

-¡Duele!-Sakura empieza a quejarse, desesperarse por no poder hacer nada. Él podrá hacer lo que quiera y nadie lo impedirá.

-Y cuando me confesé, en el aeropuerto, pensé que aquel oso tenía sentimientos hacia mí.- Poco a poco la gran mano de Shaoran se posa en un pecho de Sakura arriba de la bata.

-¡No! No me toques..-Sakura sin saber que hacer se mueve para esquivar aquel roce pero es inservible.

-No entendiste aquellos sentimientos, es obvio, eras una niña.- Se acerca al oído de Sakura.- Pero ahora.- Con ambas manos, desata la bata de baño, que comienza a estorbarle.- Haz crecido.

La voz de Shaoran en su oído la hace estremecer, puede ella saber que su rostro explotaría de vergüenza en cualquier momento y deshaciéndose de su poca ropa.

-¿Q-Qué tratas de hacer?- Chilla, viendo aquel Shaoran que podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella, su mirada es caliente. Es un hombre completamente distinto ahora.

-Es una venganza.-Toma el rostro de Sakura.- Por no acordarte de mí y por haber jugado conmigo todo este tiempo.

-Esa… no fue mi intención… Yo te iba aclarar todo esto… Yo…- Su corazón vuelto loco por todo lo que esta pasando, le roba el aire a Sakura.

-¿Tú qué?- De nuevo, se acerca su rostro.

 _Yo me he enamorado de ti._

Un beso se hace presente, pero ahora diferente al primero. Es lento, gentil, lleno de sentimientos. Sensual de cualquier manera, las manos de Shaoran controlando el beso,ahora tratando de introducir su lengua.

-¡Ahh!- Suelta un quejido Sakura.

-Shh…

Con pena, Sakura, le permite el acceso. Sus lenguas se tocan y algo empieza a correr en el cuerpo de Sakura, su sangre se comienza a calentar haciéndola sentir bien. Ya nada importa ¿Es tan fácil dejarse llevar por la corriente? Cree saber la respuesta, es bueno, siempre y cuándo te lleve a nuevos caminos.

Nuevas sensaciones.

Sin romper su beso, tiene la necesidad de abrazarlo, de sentir su calor. Con sus manos atadas, las baja para rodear aunque sea su cuello. Shaoran al sentir eso no hace protesta, si no que baja sus manos, recorriendo el delicado cuerpo de Sakura.

-Debí haber sabido que eras mujer cuándo te cargue.- Susurra entre besos.- Nadie tiene está silueta tan frágil.

¿Cuántos minutos habrán pasado entre sus besos? ¿Cinco? ¿Diez quizá? Son tantos que los labios no los siente, si no solo aquello que la embriaga. Algo cálido y reconfortante.

Algo caliente.

-Te quiero. Siempre te he querido. Inclusive ahora lo es más.- Baja por el cuerpo de Sakura. La bata no puede ser retirada completamente, pero deja a la vista todo lo necesario.

-Sha… Shaoran…

-¿Cómo podría olvidarte? Si trataba de buscarte en todas partes, aunque estuviera lejos. Nadie podría reemplazarte…- Toca un pecho de ella, jugando con el.

-¡A-Ahh! Es… pera.

-Y sí hay alguien, no quisiera conocerla.- Atrapa su pezón con su boca, saboreándolo.

Es la tortura más dulce que le ha pasado a Sakura. No sabe que más hacer. Se le confiesan mientras la hacen sentir bien, complaciendo aquello que su cuerpo trata de pedirle.

 _Él es como un ángel… Medio cruel._

Shaoran sigue su camino, bajando sobre sus pechos, que los acaricia idolatrándolos como a su dueña, dejando un camino de besos en su vientre, aquello poco a poco va desafiando a Sakura. Si esto sigue así, podría pasar algo más.

-Déjame…ir…-Suplica entre los gemidos que va soltando.

-No.-Toma con su mano un muslo de Sakura elevándolo y besándolo.- Una vez te deje ir… No lo haré otra vez.

-¡Sha-Shaoran!- Un puchero hace. Se siente inmóvil sin poder usar sus manos, todo sería más fácil.

-Deberías de dejar de resistir.- Su mano, aproximándose al sexo de Sakura.

-¡No! ¡N-No lo hagas…!- Sakura se asusta al ver lo que está tramando hacer, pero es nulo, ya lo ha hecho. Shaoran introduce uno de sus dedos dentro de ella.

-¡Ahh!- Un sonoro gemido se hace presente en la habitación. Es vergonzoso.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas seguir jugando a ser un chiquillo?- Shaoran se ha prendido al ver como reacciona Sakura a su toque. Es erótica.

Y muy húmeda.

-Iba… Ah… termi…nar pronto…- A duras penas, puede pronunciar una oración completa. La situación se ha puesto demasiado seria.

-Mentirosa.- Introduce otro dedo y Sakura se arquea al sentirlo. Los comienza a mover. Se siente bien muy bien. Quiere dejarde gemir, pero no puede y tampoco puede silenciarlos, no puede cubrir su boca con sus manos.

 _Sus dedos, están dentro de mí._

-Yo… no miento…- Su cuerpo comienza a sentirse en la gloria. Sus sentidos, su ser está sensible. Él sabe cómo y dónde tocarla.

-¿Me quieres?- La voz de Shaoran se escucha raspada, él también comienza a sentirse duro, excitado al ver como se deshace con su hacer la suya. Solo suya, pero esta vez, solo por hoy, se contendrá.

-N-No…- Sakura no llega a pensar bien, su lengua y cerebro están desconectándose.

-Mentirosa.- Introduce otro dedo. Siendo ahora tres. Sakura chilla al sentir ahora tres. No lo puede creer. Los mueve ágilmente y sonidos extraños provienen de ahí.

Esta excitada. Muy excitada.

-¡Sha-oran! ¡Por Dios!

-Si mientes de nuevo… Serán cuatro. Y si después de esto no me dices la verdad. No me importará dejarte sin poder caminar.- La voz gruesa de Shaoran pone la piel de Sakura erizada. Sabe que él lo cumplirá.

-¿Me quieres, Sakura?

Su vista nublada, sus pupilas dilatas por este encuentro. ¿Por qué negar lo obvio? Si su corazón se lo pide a gritos. Se lo pidió a gritos desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

-S-Sí… Si te quiero… ¡Te quiero tanto!- Aquellas lágrimas que seguían ocultas empiezan a brotar de sus orbes verdes. No hay nada más porque arrepentirse y cambiar.

Shaoran ha parado de acariciarla. Al sacar sus dedos deja un pequeño hilo, muestra de la excitación de Sakura. Sin quitar la vista de ella y Sakura tampoco de él, chupa un dedo, probando el sabor de su sexo.

-¡Shaoran!- Exclama Sakura avergonzada por lo que acaba de ver.

-Pero, yo te _quiero_ mucho más.- Una media sonrisa se asoma en aquel atractivo rostro. Entonces, carga a Sakura de tal forma que él ahora está sentado en la cama y ella entre sus piernas. Quedando rodeada de aquellos brazos fuertes.

-No quiero esconder más esto que siento…- Pasa sus dedos por el rostro de Sakura, quitando las lágrimas de hace un momento.- Quiero perderme en tus labios… En tu aroma… Que nos perdamos los dos.

Sakura no puede creer lo que sus ojos presencian. Están aquí hablando los dos de amor. Shaoran protegiéndola entre sus brazos, diciendo sus sentimientos. Podría vencer cualquier tormenta que se presente. Juntan sus labios en otro beso, primero lento, después sediento de amor. Besarse hasta desgastar sus labios.

Pero la realidad también es otra. Hoy había un evento importante para la empresa. Sakura se acuerda y rompe el beso estrepitosamente.

-¡El meeting! ¡De hoy!

-¿Qué con eso?- Besa molesto sus labios. Ha roto completamente el momento romántico.

-¿Cómo que qué? ¡Tú! ¡Debías de estar en él!

-El imbécil de Eriol de seguro se hizo cargo. No me interesa.- La besa de nuevo, no quiere dejar de hacerlo, es una obsesión toda ella. Poco a poco de nuevo acaricia sus pechos y está vez no hay queja alguna. Hasta que.

-Mmm… Shaoran…- Entre húmedos besos la tímida voz de Sakura se percibe. Shaoran chasquea los dientes.

-¿Ahora qué?- La mira fingiendo enojo.

-Puedes.-El rostro de Sakura se sonrojo más.- Desatar mis manos.- Tímidamente las muestra. Shaoran la mira.

-No.- Dice sin más.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero…!

-Te lo había dicho antes ¿No? Es una venganza por ignorarme todo este tiempo y un castigo.

-¿Castigo?- Confundida, pregunta Sakura.

-Sí… Por dejar que Eriol te hiciera esto.- Toca de nuevo con sus dedos los chupetones.

-¡Pero yo no quería! Yo…

-No…- Se acerca su cuello, besándolo, nuevamente se acerca a su oído y lo muerde.- Además… así, puedo hacerte lo que quiera. Lo que siempre soñé.

El rostro se le hace de mil colores al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Eres un monstro.- Hace un mohín Sakura con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Shaoran vuelve a tocar su sexo y eso la estremece. Juega con él, haciéndola gemir. Que sea suya de nuevo. Que se moje por él. Por su causa.

-¿Sigues pensando que soy un monstro?- La besa, sin dejar de hacer de las suyas allá "abajo." Sonriendo en medio del beso.

-S-Sí…- Lo besa más profundamente y cierra sus ojos, dejándose llevar por lo que le causa el toque de Shaoran. Pero al cerrarlos le hace pensar.

¿Qué es lo que pasará mañana? Porque esto definitivamente, no es un sueño.

 **NOTA: Si se dieron cuenta escribí más arriba "** ** _quiero"_** **así. El dialogo originalmente quería ponerlo en ingles como "want." Que es "querer." Pero de cosas o más posesivo. Si lo quiero traducir en esa oración sería como que quiere a Sakura (de amor) pero también carnalmente :3 como la situación lo dice. *3***


	13. Chapter 13

Muchachas ¡Hola! Volví con un capítulo más de su historia favorita en todo el mundo (¿ Gracias por su apoyo disfrútenlo, faltan más enredos. *3* las amo

Un beso y un abrazo.

 **Capítulo 13**

Ya es pasado más de las 11 de la noche. El meeting se acabará aproximadamente a la 1 am. Shaoran se retira de la habitación de Sakura, sabe que debe de estar ahí aunque sea unos momentos.

-Que vergüenza, has perdido parte del evento… Por mi culpa…- Baja su cabeza en señal de pena. Shaoran solo piensa en lo adorable que llega a ser.

-No importa.- Se acomoda la corbata que ya ha usado.- Como te dije, Eriol de seguro se hizo cargo. ¿Irás?

-No creo, la peluca se ha mojado y se ha hecho toda tieza.

-Cierto. Entonces quédate aquí. Buenas noches.- Toma su cara y deposita un tierno beso en la frente. Se gira dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

-Shaoran…- Dice sutilmente Sakura haciendo que se detengan sus pasos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-¿Qué pasará ahora?-Con su mano apretando su pecho, la mortificación de Sakura se nota y él lo puede notar.

Y puede notar algo más.

-¿Quieres saber que pasará?- Pregunta al aire quisquilloso.

-¡Sí!

-Pasara qué por vestirá tan poca ropa haré cosas de las cuales no me arrepentiría.-Ve su cuerpo de arriba para abajo. El rostro de sakura se sonroja ante tal imprudente comentario e insitintivamente enreda más la bata a su cuerpo.

-¡Tonto! Yo no decía eso era que…

-No pasará nada malo… Yo te cuidaré, pequeña. Nos vemos.- Un radiante sonrisa muestra en su rostro hasta que desaparece de la habitación. El celular de Sakura comienza a sonar.

 _Es Tomoyo, bien. Tengo algo que contarle._

-0-

En el centro de convenciones con terraza que tenía el hotel se realiza el meeting. Entra y es visto por los miembros. Saludandolo y preguntando el porque no había asistido antes. Hay mucha gente, que es de negocios, ejecutivos, empresarios, potenciales jefes algunos de ellos con acompañantes o no. Pero al que quiere ver es a Eriol y lo visualiza en el fondo coqueteando con un montón de chicas que luego se alejan dejándolo solo con una copa en mano.

 _Ahora sí._

Camina a él y Eriol lo ve. Se sorprende al verlo, pero sonríe.

-¡Hey Li!- Alza la copa de champagne que tiene, pero es sorprendido por un golpe que le da Shaoran en el estómago, sofocándolo por unos instantes, haciendo que se arqueara momentáneamente. No perciben esa escena, están disfrutando la noche con música en vivo y ambiente de trabajo.

-Vamos a la terraza.- Susurra al oído de Eriol.

-Así… que ya lo… sabes.- A duras penas habla Eriol.

Ambos caminaron por el mar de gente y llegaron a la terraza que ofrece la vista a la playa y al cielo nocturno. Se recargan en la orilla, Eriol tratando de agarrar el aire que le fue robado hace unos instantes.

-No tuviste porque ser tan rudo…

-Eso te pasa por ser un hijo de puta.- Se recarga mirando el mar.- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?

-¿De su identidad fémina? Apenas hoy, lo mismo con que ella era esa 'Sakura'. De que estaba loca por ti, hace tiempo.- Cobra la postura e imita a Shaoran.

-Nunca pensé que ella vendría a mí.- El viento sopla en sus rostros. Eriol ve el rostro de su amigo, que es radiante.

-¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Seguirá trabajando?

-No lo sé, se lo dejaré a su criterio. Solo quiero que sea mía y no se vaya más.

-Suenas como un idiota.-Eriol tapa su sonrisa con su mano en el barandal de aquel balcón.

-Lo soy. Pero sabes. Me preocupa Mei.

-Dímelo a mí. No dejo de llorar cuándo la dejaste plantada. Deberás hablar con ella.

-Lo sé…

-Querrá matar a la que se robo tú corazón, pero lo superará.

-¿Cómo fue todo esta noche?

-Bien, los clientes vendrán después de está noche, estoy seguro, El éxito sigue con nosotros.

-Sabía que no decepcionarías a nadie.- Shaoran sonríe a Eriol y él igual. No cabe duda que entre ellos aún así existe aquella amistad.

-Mañana partiremos de nuevo a Tokio.- Susurra Shaoran. Tiene pensado invitar a salir a Sakura.

-0-

Es de mañana Sakura ha alistado sus cosas para irse. Hoy todos se marcharan a Tokio. Han pasado varias cosas en este pequeño viaje. Cosas que nunca imaginó.

Recuerda un pequeño pedazo de la plática con Tomoyo.

"-Queeeeeeeeee.- Un grito se percibe del otro lado del celular.

-Sí, lo que acabas de escuchar.

-Dios, padre, santo. ¡Eres un pillo Touya!

Las risas estallan entre las dos.

-Soy, extrañamente feliz, Tomoyo.

-Me lo imagino. Pero ¿Ya son novios?"

 _¿Somos novios?_

Toma su maleta y baja a la recepción donde está el personal. Hoy se marcharan en el avión. Shaoran y Eriol se quedarán a areglar algo más. Aún lo busca con la mirada, pero no lo puede ver.

-No está aquí…- Dice decepcionada.

De repente siente el jalón de un brazo que la lleva atrás de un ascensor. Es Shaoran.

-¡Shaoran!- Reacciona asustadiza.- Nos podrán ver.- Preocupada porque ahora no es Sakura, si no Touya.

-Solo vine a decirte que saldremos a una cita llegando del viaje. Te vere en la plaza principal a las 7. Te quiero ahí.

-¿Cita?

-Sí. Ve bella. No quiero un "No." Señorita.

-Pero…

Velozmente, Shaoran roba un rápido beso a los labios de Sakura. Sorprendiéndola. Pero después se vuelve prolongado. La adrenalina corre en las venas de ambos. Arriesgandose a ser vistos. Poco a poco, sube la mano l pecho de Sakura, pero se topa con aquella faja que oculta todo lo bueno de su ser. Rompe aquel beso.

-Msht.- Chasquea los dientes.- Detesto esto. ¿No te molesta?

El rostro sonrosado de Sakura y la incredulidad de aquel hombre que se ha convertido el jefe que se ve responsable y dedicado.

-N-No, no me molesta. Monstro.

-No uses de esto en la tarde, ve como tú eres.

-¿Touya? ¿Dónde está? Falta él.- La voz de fondo se escucha, es de una chica de la oficina, encargada del último pase de lista. Rompiendo el divertido momento de la pareja.

-¡Me buscan! Me tengo que ir.- Se pone enfrente de él.- Te veo allá.- Sonríe a Shaoran.

-¿Sigues pensando que soy un monstro?- Una media sonrisa se asoma en el atractivo rostro de Shaoran, que por demás se ve tan bien vestido de ejecutivo.

-Claro.

-Es que solo me gustas tal y como eres, nena.

Aquello tomo por sorpresa a Sakura. Dejándola fuera de órbita por un momento.

-Erm… Yo… Me voy.- Su corazón late más rápido.- Hasta luego.- Se despide nerviosa y deja ahí a Shaoran, que espera a Eriol. Ve como llega con los demás trabajadores y recibe un ligero regaño de aquella chica que lo buscaba.

-Te quiero tal y como eres… Claro, sin es faja.- Resopla al aire Shaoran. Esperando ansioso la salida a las 7.

-0-

Habiendo llegado a Tokio y a su hogar, Sakura esta preparada para el bombardeo de preguntas de Tomoyo. Entra al departamento y la ve ahí sentada leyendo alguna revista de moda. Se levanta inmediatamente al verla llegar.

-¡Sakura! Bienvenida, querida.- La toma de las manos obligando a que deje las maletas en el piso.- Cuéntame todo.

-Hola, Tomoyo.- Sonríe y las dos toman asiento en la sala.- Cielos, son muchas cosas jeje.- Nerviosa resopla.

-No pude creer lo que me decías por teléfono. ¿En serio supo que eras tú y no se enojó?

-Ermm.- Duda por un momento, y recuerda aquel pequeño "enojo" y castigo que hizo Shaoran. Sonrojandose un poco.- No, para nada se enojó.

-Cielos, te ha de querer mucho.- Posa sus manos en su rostro y suspira.- Es un caballero, Sakura.

-Sigo sin creerlo. Él acepto a Touya y a Sakura ¿Es increíble verdad?- Sí, porque en definitiva, ni en una menuda fantasía, creyó que reaccionaría así. A pesar de todo.

-Entonces… ¿Ya son novios?- Quisquillosa Tomoyo pregunta, expectante a la respuesta de su amiga.

-No… No mencionó nada de eso y no quise preguntar.

-Bueno.- Al ver la triste reacción de su amiga, Tomoyo trata de animarla.- Pero se besaron y eso significa que no te da por pérdida.

-Y me invitó a salir hoy.- Le sonríe a Tomoyo y a está se le iluminan los ojos completamente.

-¿Está noche? ¡Wow! Nada lento…¿Qué te pondrás?

-No lo sé, quería tú ayuda y consejo.

-Bueno bueno, comencemos. Debes estar divina.- La emoción de Tomoyo no puede ser negada. Adoró y adora siempre maquillar y peinar, esa es su profesión.

El resto de la tarde se dedicaron completamente a areglar a Sakura. Sacando provecho ahora a su femenidad.

Hasta que la hora llegó. Tomoyo la llevó en el auto, porque pensó que aquel gentil caballero la paseara y llevará a casa, aunque Sakura no estaba tan de acuerdo con eso.

-Tomoyo ¿No crees que si debería quedarme con mi auto? Seré una aprovechada.- En el asiento de copiloto comienza a charlar Sakura.

-Obvio no, él querrá estar contigo y no tienes porque apurarte por transporte.- Campante y feliz maneja Tomoyo, pensando por unos momentos que es una madre que lleva a su hija a su primera cita.

-¿Y sí cambia de opinión y me hecha?

-Eso no pasara.- Mira furiosa a Sakura.- Y si lo hace voy y le pego.- Sakura se crispa a la actitud cambiante de su amiga.- Ya llegamos.- Dice feliz Tomoyo y Sakura mir con incredulidad su enojo y felicidad de segundos.

En efecto han llegado. Es la plaza del centro de la ciudad. Esta llena de parejas, personas que pasan, niños. Un buen punto de reunión. Sakura se baja del auto y se despide de Tomoyo.

-Llegaré más noche, gracias por la traída.- Dice inclinándose en la ventana del piloto.

-Por mí no llegues.- Un sonrisa pícara se muestra.- Pásala bien, querida.

Arranca el pequeño auto y va desapareciendo en el tráfico nocturno. Sakura se dirige a la plaza, cerca de una fuente. Ha llegado 10 minutos antes. No quería hacerlo esperar.

 _Espero y esto que tengo puesto, no sea muy raro._

Sakura se vistió con un vestido rojo clavel, el escote cuadrado y conservador, lo suficiente para no dejar ver que tiene "marcas de amor." O almenos no todas sobre su piel pálida. Posee un largo un poco arriba de las rodillas. Zapatos bajos. Su largo cabello castaño cayendo como una cascada y suficiente maquillaje para no verse mal. Pero enfatizando más sus labios rojos, decisión de Tomoyo.

Pasan 3 minutos y alguien llama su nombre. Su piel se eriza al reconocer esa voz. Se gira y se encuentra a Shaoran con un traje negro, conservador pero ahora sin corbata, dándole un aire rebelde. Pero sexy.

-Hola.- Dice Shaoran rompiendo ese silencio.

-Hola ¿Cómo estás?- Manteniendo la calma. No es la primera cita en la que va, menos con un chico guapo. Pero esta es la primera vez que se pone un tanto nerviosa.

-Bien. Te ves divina está noche.- Sonríe y toma sus nudillos, posando en ellos un cálido beso.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí.- Asiente y la toma suavemente de la cintura, caminando hacia el coche de Shaoran. Le abre la puerta a Sakura y rápido él entra para manejar.

-¿A dónde iremos?-Pregunta curiosa Sakura.

-A un bonito lugar.- Sonríe victorioso.- Deseo que hoy te la pases fantástico.

-0-

Después de un rato, manejando por la ciudad han llegado a un restaurant con aire rústico, romántico principalmente por su nombre "La vie en rose." Dejando el coche con el valet, entrando y el lugar acogedor. Con algunas parejas en él.

-Es un restaurant Francés.- Dice Shaoran.- Es de mis preferidos.

-Se ve bonito.- Dice Sakura dirigiendo su mirada analizando el lugar.

-Lo es.- La toma de la cintura y se dirigen a una mesa.- ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta?

-Pues sí, es bonito. Solo falta probar la comida.- Sonríe nerviosa. Shaoran la mira fijamente y eso la incómoda demasiado.

-¿No te gusta que te vea?

Esa pregunta la altera un poco, se dio cuenta.

-Solo me intimida… Poquito.

-Es imposible no verte, eres una chica muy bella. Siempre lo haz sido.

En ese lapso se acerca un mesero a ofrecer la carta del menú. Shaoran siempre ha sabido, extrañamente, desde que se conocen. Hacerla sonrojar.

Entre ellos dos piden el plato bajo la experiencia de Shaoran ya que Sakura no había probado comida francesa o al menos no era experta.

Al disfrutar el plato, Shaoran pregunta.

-¿Seguirás trabajando con tu doble identidad?

-Supongo.- Mastica un poco.- ¿O me despedirás jefe?- Dice divertida Sakura.

-Tal vez, quizás. Pero me gusta tenerte ahí. Será muy difícil conseguir alguien más, así que… quédate.

El tiempo es ameno entre ellos. Una plática de sus vidas, de todo aquello que hicieron mientras no sabían uno del otro. Congenian tan bien, como si siempre hubiesen estado destinados a estar y ser.

-He quedado satisfecho…¿Quieres ir a alguna parte?- Toma la delgada mano de Sakura.

-Sí, la noche aún es joven.- Esboza una sonrisa coqueta.

-Muy bien señorita.- Shaoran alza la mano indicando la cuenta.

-¿Puedo ayudarte a pagar?

-¿Mande? ¡Claro que no! Te invité yo.

-Pero… Yo quiero.

-No.

-¿Por qué no? Quiero pagarte.- Hace un mohín con su boca.

-Puedes pagarme de otra manera.- La mira y Sakura entiende el mensaje que le ha tratado de decir. Se sonroja, casi igualando el rojo de su vestido.-

Finalmente ya pagada la cuenta, y resignada de no haberle ayudado. Se marchan del lugar. Pide el auto, pero Shaoran observa que Sakura trata de tapar sus delgados hombros por el viento fresco.

-Ten.- Coloca su saco en sus hombros.- No te refríes.

-Gracias.- Sakura toma el gigante saco en sus manos. Percibe el varonil aroma de colonia que sale de él. Huele a Shaoran.

En el auto ya, manejando, un silencio entre ellos, es roto.

-¿Quisieras ir a mi departamento?

Sakura abre sus ojos ante tal proposición… ¿Será acaso?

-¿Ahorita?- Lo voltea a ver.

-Sí, pero si no quieres lo entenderé y te llevaré a tu casa. No espera, era una broma.-Se ríe.- Vamos algún bar o no sé.- Una gentil y comprensiva sonrisa esboza.

Sakura siente una extraña decepción al saber que no era estaría mal ir ¿No? Es solo ir allá… Y quizá esperar algo más. Con su corazón bamboleando.

-No, vamos a tu departamento.- Sus ojos brillan. Shaoran no pensó que dijera que sí. Sorprendido igual.

-Era una broma, no quiero que pienses que…

-No es un broma tampoco esto.- Lo mira seriamente.

Entonces, Shaoran se desvía de camino y se dirige a su departamento.

-0-

-Bien, hemos llegado.- Para el coche y observa a Sakura una vez más.- ¿Estás segura?- Toma el volante con nerviosismo.

-Sí.- A duras penas pronuncia Sakura las palabras son difíciles de salir. Su cuerpo se comienza a sentir de gelatina.

-Bien.- Shaoran se baja del coche y le abre la puerta a Sakura. La toma de la mano y caminan al departamento. Abre la puerta.

-Pasa, bienvenida.- Le cede el paso. Es amplio. Un poco desordenado, pero es moderno. Hay algunas pinturas colgadas en la pared. Un departamento de soltero.- Toma asiento en el sillón, iré por un vaso de agua ¿Quieres?

-Sí.- Susurra Sakura. Se sienta en el sillón viendo más el lugar. Pero por dentro los nervios le comen.

 _¿Qué se supone que hago? ¡Cielos!_

-Toma.- Le acerca el vaso de agua Shaoran y se sienta con ella.

-Gracias.

Los dos toman el agua que parece refrescar su garganta que se pone seca. Los dos al unísono lo colocan en la mesita de estar enfrente del sillón en forma de "V" El silencio de nuevo se presenta. La tensión se presenta una vez más.

-¡Argh!- Grita Shaoran revolviendo su cabello exasperado.

-¿Q-Qué sucede?- Preocupada se acerca Sakura.- ¿Te duele algo?

Shaoran la mira y cubre con sus manos su rostro. Luce desesperado.

-No…Es solo que…

-¿Qué?

-Nunca he hecho esto…

-¿Esto?- Sigue sin entender Sakura.

-"Esto." Vamos tú sabes… Relaciones… Sexo.- Un sonrojo pequeño se puede ver en aquel rudo rostro.

Sakura se sorprende demasiado. No pensaba que no tuviera alguna experiencia. Si es así ¿Cómo le hizo lo que le hizo y ser virgen?

-Mientes.- Acusa Sakura.

-¡¿Cómo voy a mentir?! Es la verdad.- Indignado contesta Shaoran.

-¡Mientes! Si no, ¿Cómo me ataste mis manos y y… ¡Me tocaste! En el viaje?- Una pequeña "v" se forman en sus cejas.

-Eso solo fue instinto. Además, nadie te manda a ser una criatura sensual y haberte dejado tocar por Eriol… Estaba enojado. Y celoso.

Los dos se miran con los ceños fruncidos y sonrojados, Sakura más que él. Pero los dos estallan en unas pequeñas risas.

-Ven.- Abre sus brazos Shaoran indicando un abrazo.- Ven aquí.

Sakura duda un poco, pero en el angosto sillón, se acerca y es atrapada por los fuertes brazos de Shaoran. Inhalando el dulce aroma de Sakura y ella igual.

-Podría estar así siempre…

Sakura corresponde su abrazo. Los dos se unen fuertemente, disfrutando cada centímetro de su ser e ingenuidad.

-Tomoyo se decepcionará si le cuento esto.- Dice divertida recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Shaoran, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

-Yo lo estoy.

-¿Por qué?

-Soy un caballero y te respetaré… Al menos que no quieras eso. Pero podría atacarte ahora mismo.

-Ajá.- Sakura lo abraza más hasta que siente que es empujada.

-¡Hey!- Shaoran a quedado arriba de ella.

-¿No me crees? Te has metido a la cueva del lobo, caperucita roja.- Se acerca a ella y comienza a besarla, lentamente. Sakura trata de forcejear un poco, pero se va entregando a sus emociones más y más cuando ese beso se hace más largo.

-Pensé que no sabías nada de esto.- Susurra entre la pequeña distancia de sus rostros, viendo aquellos ojos castaños que la hipnotizan.

-No lo sé, pero puedo aprender por ti- En aquellas palabras de Shaoran hay pícardia, dispuestos a besarse una vez más. Son interrumpidos por el ruido del celular de Shaoran.

-Msht.- Chasquea.- No contestaré.- Vuelve a besar a Sakura, pero el celular sigue sonando.

-Contesta, es mejor. Quizá es una emergencia.

Enojado se levanta del sillón, y va hacia donde dejo su saco. Toma el celular y ve de quién es la llamada.

 _Es Mei._

No queriendo escuchar los pensamientos locos de Mei, almenos no esta noche, rechaza la llamada y pone en vibrador el celular.

-¿Quién era?- Pregunta Sakura.

-La operadora.- Se acerca a Sakura.- ¿En qué estábamos?

-En que nos queremos, mucho.- Ahora Sakura inicia el beso. Lo toma con ambas manos su rostro para profundizar ese dulce y después desenfrenado beso. Shaoran poco a poco baja sus manos, de su espalda a estrecha cintura, tomándola suavemente de ahí.

Un ritmo romántico han creado con sus labios, besándose, saboreándose, necesitándose uno al otro. Pudiendo ser uno con el otro.

-Espera, Sakura…- Rompe el beso Shaoran.

-¿Qué pasa?- Aquellos anhelados ojos que miran se han desconcertado.

-Nunca lo he hecho con un "hombre."

Sakura lo mira incrédula. Su humor le agrada, pero vaya que no era necesario ahora. Shaoran la mira divertida.

-Otra primera vez para ti y para mí.- Con un puchero lo dice.

-¿Ah sí?- Dice Shaoran.

-Sí.- Coqueta sonrisa en aquellos labios hinchados de tanto besar.

-Concédeme el honor.- La toma de la cintura y poco a poco comienza a bajar el cierre de aquel vestido rojo.

-Es todo tuyo.- Y sus labios se vuelven a encontrar.


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Chicas! ¡Hola! Sí ha pasado como unas dos semanas creo (¿ que no he actualizado y eso que pronto se acabará la historia. Perdón la escuela y eso no me deja tiempo. Los niños necesitan una buena maestra, como yo. (¿ y apenas este día. No he muerto, me fui de parranda (¿**

 **Las quiero y un besote! Y un abrazototote! No me odien T.T**

 **P.D: No quise poner lemmon, esta historia no está clasificada así. Así que usen su imaginación referente al capítulo pasado (-8**

 **¡CENSURA!**

 **Capítulo 14**

-¿Seguirás trabajando ahí Sakura?- Pregunta Tomoyo con una tostada en su boca al ver que su amiga se pone su "disfraz."

-Solo hoy, ya tengo dinero. Podré volver a la casa y conseguir otro empleo.- Acomoda un mechón de cabello de su peluca.- De eso hablamos Shaoran y yo ayer.

-Oh. Siempre tan considerado él.

-Dijo que extrañaría verme, pero es lo mejor.- Las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojan.- Y yo lo extrañaré a él.

-¡Qué bonito!- Lanza un suspiro al aire Tomoyo.- Quisiera un amor así.

Sakura al ver aquella escena, se le vino de repente a su mente el rostro del sádico de Eriol. Él y Tomoyo…

Pero ante su loco pensamiento agita su cabello en señal de negación.

-¿Pasa algo, linda?- Pregunta curiosa Tomoyo.

-Oh, no.- Niega con una mano.- Solo son cosas raras mías…. Bien. Me voy, llegaré temprano, solo presentaré la renuncia y terminar unos pendientes.

-Espero estar cuando llegues. Hasta luego, cuídate.- Sonríe gentilmente Tomoyo, Sakura se despide y va en marcha a su trabajo.

-0-

Llegando a su trabajo, estaciona su carro y entra a esa gran empresa. Se ha puesto nerviosa, pues, verlo a la cara, despúes de haber unido sus cuerpos.

 _-Siempre te he adorado. Eres. Hermosa.- Deja caminos de besos en su nuca y sus varoniles manos recorren su pecho._

Su corazón comienza acelerarse. ¿Será capaz de ver sus manos y no recordar su toque?

 _-N-No digas esas cosas.- En modo de defensa, tapa su cara con sus manos. Es vergonzoso._

 _-Hey, no hagas eso.- Retira las manos de su cara.- ¿Por qué lo haces?_

 _-No quiero que me veas._

 _-Yo no quiero solo verte.- Toma su rostro con sus manos.- Yo quiero tocarte. Besarte. Tenerte. Cuidarte. Besarte._

¿Ser capaz de ver sus ojos y no querer reflejarse siempre en ellos?

 _-¿Me quieres?- Con miedo en su voz, ella susurra._

 _-Sí, es más. Te amo…_

El ascensor a parado su recorrido. Y con ello sus fantasías. Sakura saluda a todos en el departamento. Ve a Eriol, que esta viendo unos papales. Cruzan sus miradas y este se acerca.

-¡Pequeñín!- Sonríe, tal parece que ese apodo siempre se quedará.

-Eriol ¿Qué tal?- Eriol sabe todo. Así que no hay porque ser áspera con él. Es un patán, pero con buenos sentimientos.

-Solo vengo a decirte unas lindas palabras de aliento.- Se acerca al oído de Sakura.- No la tendrás fácil con Li.- Susurra.

-Tú nada más tratas de molestarme. Te informo que hoy me iré.

-Eso lo sé, pero lo de tener fácil es enserio. Ayer me habló Mei.

-¿Mei?

-Sí, ¿Adivina que vió?

-Parece que solo eres portador de malas noticias.

Eriol suelta un estruendosa carcajada ante el comentario de Sakura, haciendo que todos volteen a ver y querer escuchar su conversación.

-Eres demasiado simpático ¿No te lo habían dicho?- Hace una expresión de sabiduría.- Bueno ¿Quieres saber que vio Mei anoche?

-Suéltalo.

-Vio cómo su adorado "Shao." Entraba con una "extraña." Mujer a su departamento. Y estoy igual de seguro de que esa extraña mujer eras tú. Inclusive le marcó a su celular y no contestó. Quería darle un pastel que sabía a blasfemia hecho por ella que me tuve que comer.

Sakura comienza a recordar y confiar en el mentiroso de Eriol. Es cierto que su celular sonó, pero no "era nadie importante." Y no contestó.

Mei pudo haberla visto detalladamente. Su expresión cambia a una pensativa. Pero no afecta en nada. Ella desaparecerá de esta oficina hoy. Y romperá relaciones con Mei y posiblemente con Eriol.

-Eres un buen amigo por haberte comido su pastel.

-El mejor de todos.- Sonríe irónicamente.

-Bien, tengo cosas que hacer y… me tengo que ir a mi cubículo.- Sakura se muestra incómoda. Eriol es molesto, muy molesto cuando se lo propone.

-Claro, yo igual.- Los dos siguen su camino a sus puestos de trabajo. Sakura entra a su oficina a terminar aquellos pendientes que han quedado.

-Bien.- Suspira.- Tengo que terminar pronto y llevárselos.

La jornada de trabajo comienza, lo que ella tiene que hacer es llenar formularios sobre ventas hechas y próximas a hacerse.

Si termina un poco más pronto, podrá verlo antes de que el salga a la junta que tiene programada.

-0-

-He acabado.- Sakura checa su reloj que tiene en su muñeca que marca las 4 pm. Ha sido extenuante. Apresurada mueve su paso, en media hora más saldrá Shaoran y no lo verá hasta que de nuevo tengan una cita. Toma todos aquellos informes y formularios para ser entregados.

Toca gentilmente la puerta y se escucha un "Adelante." La abre poco a poco y lo ve ahí en ese gran escritorio firmando papeles. Desde que lo conoció Shaoran siempre se encuentra llenado papeles.

-Oh, Sakura. Pasa.- La gentil sonrisa de Shaoran se hace presente. La pone nerviosa ¿Habrá algún día que no sea así?

-Aquí están los pendientes.- Cierra la puerta detrás suyo.- ¿Tú pronto terminas?

-Ponlos junto con estos. Eres muy rápida, mujer.

-Quiero terminar bien aquí.- Sonríe por lo bajo. Sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa.

-Lo sé. Por aquí está la carta de tu renuncia. Toma asiento, léela y me dices si falta algo.- Le entrega un papel Shaoran. En eso Sakura se sienta del otro lado del escritorio y comienza a leer.

Shaoran aprovecha esos momentos para poder verla. Aunque este con este tonto disfraz, es bella. Las pestañas caen, largas y voluminosas pestañas. Mejillas rosadas y labios bonitos ¿Cómo pudo haber sido engañado?

Es bella y nadie lo puede negar. Es feliz y para que ella no lo note tapa su sonrisa con una mano, recargado en su escritorio.

-He terminado.- Le entrega el papel.- Por mi está bien todo esto. ¿Lo firmo?

-Claro, señorita. Toma.- Shaoran le proporciona un bolígrafo y así Sakura comienza a firmar. Cerrando así el contrato.

-Si gustas, te puedes marchar ya. La liquidación se te da en dos días.

-Oh, está bien.- En cada palabra que articula Sakura, él puede darse cuenta que hay un poco de ¿Tristeza? Porque sí, Sakura está triste, ya no se verán más o al menos no a menudo.

-¿Estás triste por no verme más?- Shaoran finge demencia y se divierte con aquella reacción.

-Pues… S-SÍ. Pero solo un poco.

-Lástima. Yo te extrañaría bastante. Creo que te comienzo a extrañar en este momento.- Sonríe galante. Sakura reacciona inmediatamente a ese aire de superioridad. Latiendo más rápido su corazón.

-¡Me tengo que ir!- Se pone de pie Sakura. Si sigue aquí muy nerviosa estará y por alguna extraña razón comienza a recordar lo que pasó anoche.- Te… ¡Te veré luego!

Shaoran frunce el ceño al ver que evidentemente, ella trata de huir de su acoso. Pero algo inteligente se le acaba de ocurrir. Al ver la corbata de aquel "disfraz."

-¡Espera! Tengo algo que decirte.- Golpea el escritorio para captar su atención y que ella no se vaya.

-¿Qué es?- Se acerca de nuevo Sakura al ver aquella expresión del castaño.

-Tienes. Qué. Acercarte. Más.- Jala de manera maestra la corbata azul marino que cuelga de aquella camisa de vestir. Buscando y consiguiendo así un beso.

Los ojos de Sakura se hacen más grandes. De nuevo se han besado.

-¡Shao-¡- Entre aquel beso, muestra un quejido. Shaoran lo ignora. Porque siguen besándose.

-Shh…

El escritorio separa sus cuerpos. Sakura fue atraída por la corbata, que ahora es libre y sus manos varoniles suben para sujetar el pequeño rostro de Sakura. Haciendo aquel beso más profundo y demandante. No puede hacer nada más ella. O quizá sí podría separarse, pero algo dentro de ella no quiere. Son nuevas sensaciones, que remontan a todo aquello que por poco o mucho han pasado.

Por falta de aire, por fin se separan.

-Bien.- Lame las comisuras de sus labios.- Ahora te puedes ir.- Sonríe victorioso.

-¡No debes de hacer estas cosas!- Apenada Sakura aremente contra él y su imprudencia.

-Claro que debo y puedo ¿Sabes por qué?- Cruza sus brazos indignado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres un tonto?

-Porque eres mi novia.

El tiempo pareciese que se detuvo en ese instante. La sangre sigue un camino bombardeando su corazón. Pero no es de nerviosismo, es de felicidad.

Mucha felicidad.

-¿Tú novia?

-Así es. Mía.- La boca se le llena de placer a Shaoran al momento que pronuncia aquellas palabras.- Así que ya no puedes hacer nada más para librarte de mí, porque…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, hace lo mismo. Jala su corbata y lo atrae a ella, para robarle un gentil y rápido beso.

-Soy tuya.- Se sorprende Shaoran. Pero la sonrisa de Sakura es contagiada a él y sonríen. Se vuelven a besar, es como un ritual hacerlo.

Es un placer hacerlo.

Y entre toda esa ola de agraciadas sensaciones. El toque acelerado de la puerta de la oficina y un golpe estruendoso se hace presente. Haciendo así que se abra.

-¡Shaoran! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

Aquel momento mágico se ha roto.

Los dos giran y visualizan a una Mei Ling, con lágrimas en sus ojos rubíes, inundando de fragancia su oficina.

-Mierda…- Resopla enojado Shaoran. Mientras que Sakura sabe que algo malo va a pasar.

-¡Qué! ¡Tú! ¡Tú! Te estabas besando…. Con ¡Él!- Mei Ling abre paso molesta, eufórica a la oficina. Como ha dejado la puerta abierta, los empleados comienzan a notar aquella escena. Eriol está al raz de la puerta, ya que él trató de calmar a su amiga.

-Te dije que no la tendrías fácil, pequeñita.- Susurra Eriol incrédulo al ver los alcances de aquel amor frustrado de la bella Mei Ling.

-Mei, tranquila…- Shaoran sale de su escritorio ahora, enfrentando a Mei Ling.

-¡N-No me toques! ¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¡Eres gay!- Comienza a dar golpes, desesperada.

Tal recriminación hace eco total. Es completamente un espectáculo.

-¡Basta!- Toma firmemente las muñecas de Mei Ling.- ¡Deja de decir tonterías!- Shaoran está molesto.

-¡No son tonterías!- Se suelta del agarre de Shaoran.- ¡Eres un maldito!- Sus ojos comienzan a llorar más y más.-¡Y tú!- Ahora enfoca todo su odio a Sakura.- ¡Eres un traicionero! ¡Pensé que eras mi amigo!

-¡Señorita Mei! ¡No es lo que parece! ¡Y-Yo!- El miedo invade a Sakura, la vergüenza de que los han descubierto y empeorado todo.

-¡Cállate! ¡Eres un arrastrado! ¡Me has quitado el único hombre que he amado!

Aquellas palabras se han clavado en el fondo de su ser. Ha dañado el amor de Mei Ling.

-¡Mei! Por favor ¡Basta!- Grita Shaoran. ¡Yo nunca te he amado…!

Terminando esa oración, resuena una cachetada. Mei le ha pegado a Shaoran.

-¿C-Cómo puede ser posible que digas eso?- La desdicha se nota. Un nudo en la garganta de Mei.

Sakura lleva sus manos a su boca. Tiene que terminar con esto pronto. Si no, la reputación de Shaoran terminará en lo suelos.

-¡Señorita Mei!- Grita desesperada Sakura. Captando su atención y la de los demás que ven todo aquel problema.

Sakura, retira la peluca, dejando caer la cascada de cabello castaño. Todos quedando con la boca abierta.

-Sakura…- Susurra Shaoran. Mei visualizando toda esa escena y con aquel nombre. Conociendo aquel cabello.

Ha relacionado todo.

-Y-Yo soy Sakura… La novia de Shaoran.

Exceptuando a Mei, todos los presentes hacen una expresión de sorpresa. El secreto ha sido revelado. Y los murmuros no se hacen esperar.

-Así que eras tú…

-Señorita Mei, Yo…- Sakura desesperada trata de solucionar la situación. Le ha hecho daño, le están causando daño.

-Púdranse.- La última palabra que pronuncia a Sakura.- No volverás a saber de mí.- Lanza una mirada confundida, sus ojos llorosos, sale de la oficina, abriendo paso entre los trabajadores que han visto como su corazón ha sido pisoteado. El singular ruido de los tacones sigue escuchándose.

-¡Pónganse a hacer su trabajo! ¡O los despido!- Grita Shaoran fuera de su oficina, haciendo que los trabajadores dejen de estar en medio del cotilleo, pero siguen recibiendo miradas de curiosidad y más Sakura, con su singular cabello.

-Mei…- Pronuncia Shaoran. Está preocupado, Sakura puede notarlo.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?- Sakura viendo a Shaoran, buscando una respuesta

-Lo más probable es que cometa una locura o esté llorando o las dos cosas.- Se recarga Eriol en la puerta, interviniendo en la conversación.

-No digas tonterías.- Fulmina con la mirada a su amigo.

-Sabes que es cierto.

-Ve por ella. Tienes que ir, aclararle todo. ¡Ve!- Toma de ambos brazos a Shaoran.- Ella quiere que vayas tras ella.

-Pero… ¿Y luego tú? ¿No te molestará?- Incredulo Shaoran ve la actitud de Sakura. Siempre lo sorprende.

-Para nada. Eso es lo correcto.- Sonríe.- Así que ve.

Los tres, Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol se ven por unos instantes. Hasta que Shaoran toma las riendas y toma una decisión.

-Está bien. Iré. Eriol ¿Viste a donde se fue?

-Solo a la salida, no sé a dónde se dirigía.

-Me voy. Nos vemos luego.- Toma su saco y cosas y sale de su oficina. Dejando a Sakura y Eriol.

-Ahora todos saben tu secreto, pequeñín.

-Quizá ya hayan sospechado.

-¿Estás segura que quieres que vea a Mei?

-Sí, yo también quisiera que fueran corriendo tras de mi para darme una explicación.

-Qué mujer tan más extraña.

Por otro lado, Shaoran ya está en su coche, marcando al celular de Mei. Dispuesto a encontrarla.


	15. Chapter 15

**Este capítulo los protagonistas son Shaoran y Mei, merecen saber la historia de su cariño y el porque Mei lo quiere tanto y para que sepan que no es una mala y tiene un bonito corazón. Narrado desde su punto de vista.**

 **Si tienen razón, ya casi se acaba la historia.**

 **Un beso y un abrazo!**

 **Capítulo 15**

 _¿Te acuerdas del día en que conocimos, Li?_

-Li, mira ella es Mei Ling, hija de un cercano amigo mío-

 _Tu padre, un viejo sabio y amable te presentó a mí. Éramos unos niños, tú mayor que yo por dos años. 10 y 8 respectivamente. Tenías un rostro triste._

-Hola, soy Mei Ling, pero me puedes decir Mei- Sonreí, quería contagiarte mi felicidad. Pero tú no pronunciaste ninguna palabra, solo apenas un quejido. Estabas enojado y triste. Tú papa arremetió hacia tu actitud grosera.

-¡No me toques! ¡Yo no quería regresar a casa!- Y así saliste corriendo al jardín de tu casa que parecía un castillo.

-¡Li!- Gritó tú padre, pero fue inútil, ya te habías ido.- Le pido que lo perdonen, está un poco resentido porque vivió en Japón un tiempo, y quería quedarse allá, ya saben los amiguitos que hizo.-

Nuestros papás comenzaron a platicar, cosas de negocios. Quería ir a buscarte, pero me fui muy rápido de tu casa.

 _Entonces, ese fue el primer día que te vi. Más no en el que nos conocimos._

Paso el tiempo, y tenía 12 años. Entre a la mejor escuela secundaria de Hong Kong. Me sorprendí cuando te vi. Eras un chico un poco más alto que los demás, junto con un amigo con el cual siempre estabas.

Quería asegurarme que eras tú. Pasé por un grupo de chicos, tropecé con uno en mi torpeza. Y se enojó mucho. Le derramé el zumo de naranja en su uniforme

-¡Hey niña torpe! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!- Furioso, me tomo del brazo.

-No me fue mi intención. Lo siento.

Voltee hacia dónde estabas tú. Miraste aquella escena. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Mi estómago sintió algo nuevo al volver a ver tus ojos.

Ya no estaban enojados.

Pensé que me habías visto, reconocido, pero solo viste esa escena vergonzosa y te fuiste junto con aquel chico. No te ibas acordar de mi ¿Verdad?

-No me ignores mocosa, ¡Mira! ¿Tú la lavarás?- Aquel tipo seguía diciendo sandeces. Me enojaba.

-¡Perdón! ¿Sí? Niño tonto, después te la lavo, solo quítatela.- Yo escuchaba mi propio tono de voz y sé que fue grosero.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- Me tomo del cuello, muy brusco, todos veían, pero no hacían nada para ayudarme.- ¡Vas a ver!- Seguía agitándome. Ahora tenía miedo.

 _Es una mentira, quería que vinieras a rescatarme._

-Toma.- Y ahí apareciste tú, extendiendo un zumo de naranja al chico enojado.- Supongo que esto repone todo, déjala en paz.

Hubo silencio y sorpresa entre todos. Ese chico me soltó, dejándome caer.

-Solo porque eres tú, Li.- Tomo el zumo y se fue. Todo el alboroto se esfumó.

-Vamos, levántate.- Me ofrecías ayuda. La acepte. Mi corazón volvió a latir muy fuerte. Me podía caer de nuevo, las piernas las sentía de gelatina.

-Om… Y-Yo…- Nunca había titubeado. Yo soy muy segura de mi misma.

 _Pero llegaste a mi causa._

-Li, tenemos que ir a clase ya.- De repente ese chico de cabello azul apareció. Interrumpiendo nuestro momento.

-Claro.- Terminaste de ayudarme y diste inmediatamente la vuelta.

-¡E-Espera!

Ambos detuvieron su paso y se giraron a verme.

-¿Qué pasa?- Respondiste con serenidad. Eres muy callado. No te pareces nada en aquel niño impulsivo que vi.

-Gracias por ayudarme.- Si me hubiera visto en un espejo, sabría que mis mejillas estaban del mismo color que mis ojos. Y me regalaste una sonrisa torcida, pero sincera.

-De nada, Mei Ling

 _Sí sabías quien era yo._

 _Así que ese día si fue en el que nos conocimos._

Ya son las 8 pm. Sé que es tarde, pero no me importa. No quiero ver a nadie.

No quiero verte.

Estoy escondida en una avenida poco transitada de esta ciudad. Las estrellas se ven bonitas.

Sabía que no te gustaba, que nunca te gusté. Pensé que si seguía cerca de ti, te enamorarías de mí.

Verías lo bueno que hay en mí. ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

Todo el tiempo que estuviste en Hong Kong, me acerqué a ti y Eriol.

Hasta la preparatoria. Yo en primer año y tú en tercer año.

Eras el más guapo, perfecto en todos los sentidos.

Guardé todos mis sentimientos, hasta el día en que te graduaste. Tenías que saberlo.

-o-

Ya había pasado la ceremonia de graduación. Hice que Eriol, nuestro sombrío amigo, te dijera que fueses a tu salón. Llegaste y estaba yo, animosa esperándote con un pastel que había hecho yo.

-¡Felicidades!- Entusiasmada grite.- Te has graduado.

Fue de sorpresa tu expresión. Y lo cambiaste por una amable sonrisa, la cual siempre me brindaste.

-Gracias, Mei.- Tomaste asiento enfrente del pupitre.- ¿Lo has hecho tú?

-Sí. Pruébalo.

Le diste un pequeño mordisco. Y tú expresión ahora no fue de sorpresa si no que casi te ahogabas. El pastel sabía mal. Tosiste al probar su sabor.

-¡Oh no! Espera, tengo agua.- Que decepción me lleve, no lo había probado yo antes. Fue el primer pastel que hice.

-Esta… un poco salado…

Qué tonta.

-Shaoran yo… Lo siento. No pensé que…

Entonces empezaste a comerlo. Cada mordisco, hasta que te lo terminaste. El pequeño pastel de chocolate desapareció enfrente de mis ojos.

-Muchas gracias, eres muy linda.- Trataste de sonreír, pero lo salado del pastel te hizo hacer muecas, y los dos soltamos una carcajada.

-Sabe terrible ¿Verdad?- Me duele el estómago de tanto reír.

-Mucho más que eso. Pero volvería a comerme uno, si me lo das.

En ese momento te vi. Un chico, no más bien, un hombre. Con tu uniforme que enmarcaba tu espalda ancha. Tus rasgos masculinos. Tu cabello castaño, esas cejas pobladas.

Traías locas a todas las chicas del instituto pero nunca habías tenido una novia ¿Por qué? Eso siempre me preguntaba hasta que supe que fue por ella y por ese amor que le tenías.

Y ese momento era 'Hoy o Nunca.'

-Li…

-¿Qué pa—

Me levante un poco de mi asiento, apoyándome en el pupitre. Me acerqué y te robe un beso. Un rápido beso.

-¡Me gustas! ¡Siempre me has gustado!- Agache mi rostro, ocultando en mi cabello el rubor que amenazaba con salir.

-o-

Saliste con una explicación ambigua, que era tú amiga, que no querías perder mi amistad: "Lo siento Mei, no puedo corresponderte." Dijiste sin más. Vaya tontería.

Algo de mí me decía que me ibas a rechazar. Pero nadie se ha muerto de honestidad ¿O sí?

Desde ese entonces a la fecha, te dije que no pasaba nada, que de seguro te enamorarías de mí, si seguía tras de ti como un perrito persiguiendo a su amo. Con la ayuda de Eriol hacia que nuestros encuentros fueran casuales en todo el tiempo que estuviste allá.

Si no lo sabías, y bueno no lo sabes. Buscaba en artículos de belleza, como ser más linda, más amable, como maquillarse, caminar, vestirse.

Quería parecerme como a las chicas que te gustaban. Pero lo curioso es que nunca supe cómo eran.

-Estúpido, Li.- Las lágrimas comienzan a salir de nuevo. Estoy llorando, pensé que mis ojos se habían secado completamente.

Fui a tu apartamento esa noche, porque se me había ocurrido hacerte un pastel, con la esperanza de comerlo juntos, y aunque tuviera un sabor desagradable, te lo comieras igual y me dijeras que sabía bien.

Te vi entrando con una chica, dándole cariños. Siendo otro que nunca conocí. Un Shaoran enamorado.

Termine yendo a la casa de Eriol. Él se comió el pastel, pero no me dijo ni de broma que sabía bien.

Y fui, a la empresa. A reclamarte, porque estaba celosa. Celosa de la duda e incertidumbre. Y me encontré besándote con un hombre.

Que al final resultó ser esa chica innombrable, inolvidable. Sakura.

Ahora estoy con el corazón roto, buscando alguna razón, para ir a buscarte y decirte que seguiré persiguiendo tu amor hasta el fin de los tiempos aunque me rechaces. Aunque ese papel ya lo perdí, te pegué y ya tienes a alguien a quien amar.

Sentada, en un pasto que ensucia mi bonito vestido. Sin saber donde termine. Estoy perdida. Pensando que te quise y quiero.

A lado está un árbol de cerezo, me recargo en él y en lo oscuro de la noche, mi cabello se confunde.

 _Te mentiría si dijera que no espero a que me rescates. Como aquella vez._

-¡Mei! ¡Mei!

Tu voz se escucha a lo lejos. Giro, y te veo, vienes corriendo hacia el árbol donde estoy.

Estás aquí.

-¡Mei! ¡¿Eres tú?! Sí es así… ¡Levanta la mano!- Corres y te acercas más. No lo puedo creer. Dudosa, levanto una mano, como lo pides.

Por fin estás cerca de mí. Corres hacia mí, te agachas y me abrazas.

Hueles pésimo. Y tú respiración esta agitada. Pero me estás abrazando.

Nunca lo habías hecho.

-¿¡Por qué demonios no contestabas el celular?! ¡Porqué lo apagaste!- Me agitas muy fuerte y me regañas.

-Yo…

-¡Me preocupe! ¡Pensé que algo te había pasado!- Estas enojado, pero en esa mirada… Si hay una preocupación sincera ¿En serio te afecté?

-Yo… Lo siento… Yo.—

Y de nuevo estoy llorando. Sollozando ahora. Fuerte, muy fuerte. Me he quebrado.

Me hundo en tu pecho. Que no huele a aquel recto y serio Shaoran, huele a un hombre que se ha matado en buscarme toda la tarde. El hombre del cual me enamoré.

Así estuve un tiempo. Tú no decías nada. Solo acariciabas mi cabeza.

-Siento haberte preocupado…

-Perdóname Mei, te lastimé y fui un idiota.- Me vuelves a abrazar. Estamos sentados, entre la tierra, un árbol de cerezo por la noche. Pidiéndome perdón por haberme roto el corazón.

Has pensado en mí esta vez.

-Sé que debí decirte de Sakura y su secreto. Decirte que ella era la mujer que me gustaba. No tome en cuenta tus sentimientos. Yo…

-Sí, eres un imbécil.- Rompo nuestro abrazo. Y te veo. Por alguna razón quiero seguir llorando, pero soy feliz.

-Pensé que era un Idiota.- Me regalas una sonrisa típica de ti

Quiero preguntarte de ella, pero este momento… Es de los dos.

-¿No vamos a regresar a casa?- Te pregunto.

-¿Quieres?

-Sí.

Te pones de pie y me das la mano para hacer lo mismo. Comenzamos a caminar.

-Espera ¿No traes coche?

-Había un tráfico terrible, lo deje por ahí, luego le diré a alguien que lo recupere.

-¿Por qué lo dejaste varado en la ciudad?

-Porque si no, no podría buscarte.

Caminamos lentamente, bajo el pequeño callejón de Tokio. El cielo está repleto de estrellas. Y es raro. Tu silueta apenas se puede distinguir de la oscuridad de la calle. Vas pasos delante de mí.

-Me gustas.- Es la última vez que lo diré.

-Lo sé.- Te paras un momento.

-¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que me declaré?

-Sí.

-¿Te pusiste nervioso?

-Sí.

-¿Mucho?- Necesito saberlo. Así sabré que no fue en vano.

-Mucho. Ese día, no dejé de pensar en ti, Mei.- Te giras a verme. Y es como si la oscuridad de la calle se disipara un poco con la luz de mis pupilas al saber ese secreto. Mi corazón late y late y quiero llorar de nuevo.

-Tienes malos gustos, Shao.- Sonrío en tono de broma.

-Y no se digan los tuyos.- Me sonríes ahora de manera sincera. Después de tanto. He visto una sonrisa sincera en ti.

Me acerco para seguir a tu paso. Ahora caminamos a la par.

-Sabía que vendrías.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por qué lo sé.- Y miro al cielo.

 _Te mentiría si dijera que no espero a que me rescates. Como aquella vez._

 _Te mentiría si dijera que no sabía que me vendrías a buscar._

 _Como aquella vez, cuando nos conocimos._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chicas, ha llegado el final de la historia. No queda por demás agradecerles por acompañarme desde el primer capítulo hasta este. Me siento muy feliz por qué les gustó mi idea loca y que se enamoraron más de mi Shaoran (Mi novio ewe) Las adoro lindas. ¡No me he retirado aún! Ya vendrán más historias por mi parte, que igual espero y les guste y compartamos opiniones. Las amo. ¡Un beso! ¡Y un abrazo de oso! Perdón si no contesto sus Rew es porque no tengo tiempo casi, pero trataré, además siempre los leo, y los amo, no saben cuanto.**

 **Agradecimientos para:**

 **Joseffi2003**

 **Sslove**

 **Kimi Deathberry**

 **Agu**

 **Haro Adrianne**

 **Ann**

 **Angie navas**

 **Alecartas**

 **Nicolcastilla1**

 **Chococat825**

 **Mr. Icecream03**

 **Ariana Vazquez**

 **Honna**

 **AlysonLi**

 **Mizu**

 **Noir**

 **Erzeth**

 **LyS Cosmo**

 **Tinavb**

 **Nicol532**

 **MaiaSakura**

 **Yurichan1503**

 **Zara**

 **Y también a los lectores anónimos. Seguidores los que le dieron favorito. Son mi adoración (Un corazón.)**

 **Matta nee! ~**

 **Capítulo 16**

Ha paso un mes exactamente desde que Sakura ha dejado la compañía de su novio y volvió a su hogar. Fujitaka, su padre, vio que le fue mejor de lo que él esperaba e inclusive la actitud de ella no es la misma. Quizá solo un poco, esa es una mentira, pero esos caprichos, se han regulado bastantes.

Todo va de maravilla.

 _Y ahora estoy aquí tratando de escoger entre una falda rosa pálido y un vestido floreado. Hoy tendré una cita con Shaoran. Iremos al cine y a pasear._

La falda rosa se me ve bien. Mis piernas se ven bonitas. Quizá opte por está.

-Se ve bien.- Sonrío ampliamente. Extrañaba poder ser una chica plenamente.

El celular comienza a sonar. Es Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo, hola.- Hace mucho que no me hablaba, su trabajo la consume completamente. Una nueva obra de teatro, significa un sofisticado y novedoso vestuario.- ¿Qué tal?

-Tengo algo que contarte, amiga.- El tono de Tomoyo es serio. Me asusta un poco.

-¿Pasó algo malo?

-Eriol,el amigo de Li, me ha invitado a salir.

Me sorprendo completamente. ¿Eriol? ¿ _Ese_ Eriol?

-¿En serio? ¡Cuándo! ¡Cuéntame!- Me dejo caer en mi cama, para poder disfrutar más esta singular historia.

-La semana pasada, fue la presentación de la obra de la cual yo fui la encargada. Fue maravilloso, fue una lástima que no fuiste.

El día de la obra tenía una fiebre horrible. Y sigo pensando que fue por algo que comí. Shaoran y Eriol si fueron.

-Lo sé, realmente quería ir, pero, dime ¿Qué paso ahí?

-Lo que pasó fue que una de nuestras actrices no pudo actuar, llegó completamente enferma de la garganta. Fue muy repentino y como fue a última hora, no podíamos cancelar la obra, así que yo me ofrecí a hacer su papel. Fui protagonista.

-Todo se te puede confiar a ti, eres fenomenal.- Sonrío a través del celular. Pero ahora escojo una blusa para combinar.

-Gracias, querida. Bueno, actúe y todo salió muy bien, mejor de lo que pensé. Pero al ver a Li, ahí estaba él. Su mirada me intimidó.

 _Sí, la mirada de acosador frío de Eriol, estremece a cualquiera._

-¿Y qué pasó ahí?

-Nada, solo los saludé y paso todo normal. El problema fue cuando yo salí del teatro, para irme a casa, él estaba allí, esperándome. Ese día se me descompuso el maldito coche. Pero ya esta areglado.

-Vaya. ¿Él hizo eso?- No cabe duda, que Eriol me sorprende cada vez más. ¿Está tan interesado en Tomoyo?

-Sí, y me invitó a un trago esa noche. Fuimos a un bar. Pasamos un buen rato. Al final me llevó a mi casa y me pidió mi número celular. Y…

-¿Y? ¡Dime!- Estoy demasiado emocionada. La llamada de Tomoyo, hace que escoja más rápido la blusa. Es una blanca, de tela delgada con encaje en el cuello.

-Me besó.- Deja de caer la noticia Tomoyo. Con un tono bajo de voz.

-¡No!- Incrédula aún.

-¡Sí, Sakura! Y nos hemos estado viendo desde ese día. Y…

-¿Y? ¡Aún tienes más!

-Y hemos estado _juntos._

-¿Qué? ¡No!

¡Eriol no está para nada perdido!

-Oh amiga ¡Si te contará! ¡Es fantástico en la cama!- A pesar de la distancia, puedo percibir que Tomoyo está feliz y por cómo es ella, ha de tener una mano en su rostro mientras lo mueve feliz.

-¡Tomoyo!- Grito con un tenue sonrojo en mi cara.- No quiero saber cómo es él en la cama.

-Y saldré con él hoy. Vendrá a mi departamento

-Eso sí está bien. Ay, es algo escandaloso y perturbador. No pensé que tú y él…

-Ni que lo digas, la primera vez que lo vi fue todo un patán. Y aún lo es, pero… Me gusta. ¿A quién no le gustan los patanes?

-Cuando sean novios, podremos salir los cuatro.- Viéndome en mi espejo, comienzo a maquillarme. Pestañas y delineo mis ojos.

-Será lo mejor, Sakurita. Bien solo era eso, quería que lo supieras. Te dejo ¿Vale? Tengo que areglarme. Te quiero.

-Está bien, cuídate y pásala de lo mejor. Te quiero más. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.- Y se termina la llamada y yo de ponerme un pequeño brillo labial. Estoy lista. Tomo mis cosas y salgo hacia la sala. Mi papá está ahí.

Aún no sabe que tendré una cita con Li, ni que es mi novio. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al conocerlo?

-¿Saldrás?- Está leyendo el periódico. Como siempre lo ha hecho.

-Sí. ¿Pero el coche aún no está listo tampoco verdad?

-No ¿Quieres que te lleve, cariño?

-Em… no. Me iré en metro. No te preocupes. ¿Vale?

-Está bien. Te vas con cuidado. No llegues tarde, por favor.

-Claro.- Le sonrío a mi padre y comienzo mi viaje hacia el lugar donde nos veremos. La estación Shibuya. Cerca del famoso y leal, Hachiko.

Hago media hora de trayecto. El metro ha llegado a Shibuya. Esta repleto de gente, como siempre, gente a la moda e inclusive personas con traje hay.

Salgo de allí y a la salida en frente, esta _Hachi._ Me siento a un lado de la estatuilla. He llegado 10 minutos temprano. En ese lapso, veo gente pasar y entre todo ese cúmulo de gente visualizo una cabellera azabache. Pero para mi sorpresa no es extensa. Si no con un corte que apenas y tapa los límites de su rostro y un simpático flequillo recto.

Una delgada y bella chica va caminando junto a un muchacho. Van contándose cosas y sonríen los dos. Bromean. Y él coloca, en señal de conquista o más, una mano en su hombro. Es Mei Ling.

Como si hubiera sentido mi mirada, Mei me ve y también su buen prospecto. Ambos me ven y ella me sonríe y agita una mano. Lo hago igual. Pensé que me ignoraría. Pasan los dos muy rápido de la entrada de la estación y se pierden en la gente.

 _Te ves muy feliz, Mei._

De repente, todo se torna oscuro. Han cubierto mis ojos unas manos por detrás.

-Adivina quién soy y te doy un beso.

-Oh, que sean dos.- Sonrío y con mis manos finjo adivinar de quien son. Shaoran es tan divertido.

-Que sean tres.- Descubre mis ojos y me gira para poder verlo. Siempre he pensado que con una camisa a cuadros se ve muy atractivo.

-Hola.- Deposita un dulce beso en mi boca.

-Hola.

-Perdón si llegue a la hora. Pero hoy mi coche no quiso funcionar. Así que tuve que recordar las viejas andadas en metro.

-Que coincidencia. El mío tampoco.

-Bueno, así disfrutaremos más el paisaje.- Él coloca su brazo, indicando que entrelaze el mío con el suyo. Una Dama y un Caballero.

Comenzamos a caminar entre la gente, mirando el paisaje lleno de personas, solas, mujeres, hombres, parejas. Pero siento, que este día solo somos él y yo, paseando en una sola calle, perdidos y disfrutando nuestro pequeño dulce mundo.

-¿Qué deberíamos de hacer?- Pregunta al aire.

-Lo que se supone que hacemos ¿No? Una cita.

-No he tenido tantas citas como usted, señorita.- Me encanta cuando es así, respetuoso y divertido.- ¿Qué se hace en una cita?

-Se va caminando de la mano, por toda la calle pensando en que quieres a un hombre tonto que te toma de la mano.- Digo divertida.

-Entonces todos aquí son tontos.- Sonríe galante ¿Por qué lo quiero tanto?

\- Puede ser, novio.

-Caminemos, y seamos tontos, novia.

Y seguimos el paso, por las calles, paseando, hasta que por fin llegamos a una pequeña nevería. Acogedora y divertida.

-Probemos algo de aquí ¿Te parece?

-Lo que tú desees.- Shaoran toma de mi cintura, y vamos al mostrador. Él pide un cono de chocolate y yo un napolitano. Pagamos entre los dos a regañadientes de él, salimos y seguimos el singular camino que hemos escogido.

Sin rumbo fijo. Pero juntos.

-Sabe muy bien esto. Tenía tiempo sin probar uno.- Disfruta su pequeño helado como un niño pequeño. Es tan adorable. Y yo disfruto verlo.

-El mío sabe igual de bien o más.- Como una niña que no quieren que le ganen.- ¿No crees que el cielo está muy nublado?

-Quizá llueva… Sigo insistiendo, esto sabe demasiado…- Alguien pasa demasiado rápido. Empujando los hombros de Shaoran. Haciendo que su helado caiga al suelo.

-Muy… Rico…- Los dos nos quedamos viendo en el piso aquel helado, cubriendo el asfalto. Qué pena, le gustaba mucho.

-¡Espere! ¡Regrese!- Una joven chica viene corriendo, hacia nosotros y lo hace más adelante.- ¡Mi bolso!

Shaoran y yo nos comunicamos con la mirada, es obvio lo que acaba de pasar. Él individuo de hace rato era un ladrón.

-Señorita ¿Ese ladrón le quitó algo suyo?- Pregunta Shaoran a la chica, que no es ajena a sus encantos. Siento picazón al darme cuenta de eso.

-S-Sí… Él lleva…

Y no lo pensó dos veces, él fue tras ese ladrón, dejándome a mí y aquella chica sorprendidas.

-¡Shaoran!- Le gritó. ¡Es un inconsciente! ¿Qué tal si le pasa algo?

Pero el sigue corriendo velozmente entre la gente, esquivándola. No puedo alcanzar su paso. Es muy rápido, solo puedo ver como una pequeña sombra que va tras de otra sombra. La chica está atenta al igual que yo. No me ve, así que aprovecho para saber cómo es. Es un poco más alta que yo. Cabello ondulado y café. Con porte y gracia. No es fea.

Y aquella "picazón." La vuelvo a sentir, pero más. Tanto que ya es un síntoma.

-¡Ahí viene!- Da un brinco de felicidad esa chica. En efecto, Shaoran viene, está un poco alterado y con tierra en su pantalón, pero trae la bolsa. Ella lo está mirando.

No sé quiere ir está "picazón."

-Toma chica.- Le da su bolsa azul marino de marca.- Él sujeto se escapó, pero alcance a quitarle lo que querías.- Sonríe victorioso. Maldito adulador.

-Oh, no sé cómo agradecerte. Pensé que no volvería a ver mi bolsa. Es mi héroe.- Sus ojos se tornan brillosos. Hasta los poros se nota que está coqueteando y se ha olvidado de mí. ¿Y por qué no haces nada?

-De nada, estabas en apuros.- Le vuelve a sonreír.- Bueno yo…

Está "picazón." Molesta no se va.

Y me enojó un poco. NO viene a mí.

Comienzo a caminar lejos de ellos.

-Yo me voy, vengo con ella.- Y para su sorpresa, yo ya no estoy en mi lugar de origen.

-¡Sakura! ¡Hey!- Esta sorprendido porque no volteo a su llamado. Estoy molesta.

Celosa.

Camino más rápido.

-¡Sakura!- Me toma de mi mano haciéndome girar.- ¿Por qué te vas?- Su ceño está fruncido ¿En serio me pregunta?

Puedo ver detrás de él, que aún a unos metros, está la chica viéndonos. Viéndolo a él.

-Eres un tonto.- Sigo molesta.- Me ignoraste y coqueteabas con aquella chica y…

-Espera espera espera. ¿De qué de diablos hablas?- Suena divertido. Se divierte de mi reacción.

-¡Tú que estabas con aquella chica!- Me sonrojo. Estoy apenada de decir todas estás cosas.

-Esa chica, necesitaba ayuda y la ayudé y ya. No coqueteaba con ella.

-Pero ella contigo sí y sigue viéndonos.- Hago un berrinche completamente y con mis ojos le indico donde está ella.

-¿Está ahí?- Pregunta serio.

-Sí… ¡Y sí lo hacías! Sabes yo…

Mi boca es atrapada en sus labios inesperadamente. Con una mano agarra mi rostro y la otra en m cintura. Nos estamos besando en medio de la calle que transita mucha gente. No sé cuánto duró el beso. Y por fin me ha soltado.

-Ahora mira a dónde estaría ella.- Me abraza y las miradas de las personas están en nosotros. Su abrazo me coloca de tal manera donde estaba aquella chica.

Y ahora ya no está.

-¿Contenta?- Me susurra al oído.- Cuando eres celosa, es más que suficiente para saber que eres perfecta para mí, pequeña.

Mi corazón, mi cerebro, todo de mí está desconectado. Parezco un tomate. Avergonzada de mi escena de celos sin razón. Y por aquel cariño que me ha dado.

Y si se preguntan. Mi helado se cayó hace unos instantes. Él sabe a chocolate.

Seguimos abrazados. No importa alrededor. No hay nada ya. Es nuestro pequeño mundo. Un círculo de amor. El cielo ruge. Está llorando ahora, y nos moja ferviamente. Arruinando o mejorando el momento.

-Oh, demonios. Ha arruinado el momento.- Voltea su rostro hacia arriba y le caen las gotas. Para él, ha arruinado el momento, pero para mí lo ha mejorado. Me está abrazando mucho más fuerte. Tratando de refugiarme de la lluvia.

-Debemos refugiarnos.- Levanto yo el rostro y las gotas frías de lluvia resbalan en mi rostro. Sonrío. Estoy feliz. Los dos, comenzamos a correr, como la demás gente, escondiéndonos de la lluvia de verano.

Tomamos un taxi. Yendo a mi casa. Tal vez conozca a mi padre si él está.

20 minutos más hemos llegado. La lluvia ahora solo son chispas tenues. Estamos en frente de mi casa.

-Está es mi casa.- Digo tímidamente.

-Bueno, será un honor. Aunque estoy completamente empapado.- Dice y se da un vistazo. Yo igual estoy mojada.

-No pasa nada. Vamos.- Le regaló una sonrisa. Y extiendo mi mano y la toma.

-Que mejor manera de terminar una cita, yendo a la casa de tu novia.- Shaoran es un completo altanero. Creo que eso es lo único que no ha desaparecido de él desde que lo conozco.

Toco el timbre y para mi sorpresa es nada más ni menos que… Touya.

-Sakura.- Me sonríe gentilmente. Ve a Shaoran y su semblante cambia.- ¿Y quién es este?

-Eh… Omm… ¡Touya! ¿Cuándo regresaste?- Pregunto nerviosa. No pensé que volviera este mes.

-Volví para tramitar algo. ¿Quién es él?- Mi táctica para evadir la presencia de Shaoran ha fallado.

-Él es mi novio. Se llama Shaoran- Digo avergonzada. Shaoran se ha sorprendido ante esta situación repentina. Quizá este confundido.

-Yo soy…Li Shaoran. Un gusto.- Extiende su mano para Touya y la acepta, pero se puede sentir que hay un choque. Un choque malo.

-Yo soy Touya Kinomoto. El hermano mayor.

Y Shaoran me suelta una mirada fulminante. Siento derramar una gota por mi sien. Bueno así no quería que se conocieran.

 _Sí, él es mi hermano, del cual me hacía pasar._

-Touya, ¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¿Quién es?- Mi papá aparece en escena y nos ve extrañado. Más bien, ve extrañado a Shaoran.

-Sakura… ¿Y?- Dejando el espacio para la respuesta de mi querido.

-Yo soy…

-Es el novio de Sakura.- Responde Touya, robándole las palabras de la boca. Mi papa se sorprende. Él sabía que había tenido novios antes, pero ninguno fue presentado.

-Soy Li Shaoran, señor.- Hace una reverencia.- El novio de su hija.- El porte de Shaoran ha cambiado. No se muestra intimidado. Es él, siendo una persona diferente. Pero el mismo al que amo.

-¡Dios! ¡Es emocionante! Un gusto conocerte.- Toma la mano de Shaoran. Es obvio que está emocionado.- Yo soy Fujitaka Kinomoto. El papá de Sakurita y él es Touya, su hermano.

-Sí, ya sabía quién era él.- Shaoran toma mi mano y la aprieta. Sigue quizá molesto porque no me parezco en nada a mi "altér ego."

-Bueno ¿Y qué hacen aquí? Pasen. Y se cambian, están completamente mojados. Li, Touya te podrá prestar ropa.- Estamos ahora dentro de mi casa ahora.

-¿Qué? No le voy a prestar ropa.- Touya se pone de necio. Está molesto ¿Pero por qué? No puede ponerse en ese plan. Ya no soy una niña.

-Touya no seas grosero.- Lo regaña mi padre.

-Bueno, si él no quiere no importa.- Sonríe forzado Shaoran hacia mi hermano. No se caen bien y no llevan ni cinco minutos de conocerse.

-Keh!- Se queja mi hermano.- Iré a ver que tengo para él.- Sube las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

-Iré a mi despacho, vayan a la cocina a comer lo que quieran. Los alcanzo en un rato. Y también comerá Touya. Un gusto Li.

-El gusto es mío, Señor. – Hace una reverencia de nuevo y así despide momentáneamente a mi padre y ahora sí, se dirige hacia mí.

-Sakura…- Me mira seriamente.

-Qué pasa…- Agacho mis hombros. Sé lo que me va a decir.

-No te pareces para nada a tú hermano.- Sonríe y con ello suelta una risita. Se está burlando. Y me sorprendo. No está molesto

-¿No estás enojado?- Incrédula digo.

-Claro que no. Sabes… Me siento feliz que no te parezcas a él… Así es cómo su nunca lo hubiera besado a él.- Saca la lengua juguetón. Lo adoro. Me rió y me abalanzo a sus brazos. Sigue mojado al igual que yo.

-Eres el mejor.- Me hundo en sus brazos y el me abraza contra él. Entierra su nariz en mi cabello, inhalando el aroma.

-Tú eres la mejor, nena.

Y nos abrazamos hasta que nos vemos unos momentos y en la sala de mi casa. Nos damos un pequeño beso. Otro beso. Un beso más. Y muchos más.

-Sakura.- Una voz profunda interrumpe la atmosfera. Es Touya. Cómo si fueramos unos adolescentes, nos separamos asustados y ahí está mi hermano bajando las escaleras con una ropa en la mano.

-Oh. La ropa para Shaoran.- Digo tratando de disipar el momento incomodo. Shaoran se está rascando su nariz en señal de nerviosismo.

-Toma.- Se la da a Shaoran. Puedes cambiarte en el baño que está en este piso.

-Muchas gracias, Tou— Agradece Shaoran.

-Y por favor, compórtate, Li.- Le lanza una mirada asesina. Y de pasada a mí. Y desaparece en la cocina.

Shaoran y yo nos miramos. Sonreímos y aguantamos la risa. ¿No había pasado algo así antes?

¿Cuál sería la reacción de Touya si le cuento lo que hice a su espalda?

Bueno, ya podrán imaginársela.

FIN

¡MUUUUCHAS GRACIAS!


End file.
